New World
by Lady with the lamp
Summary: Merged with my fave ff and other Square game series and adding my own twists. the world falls into chaos as villains tried to merge Valhalla with the world of the living to create a time compressed state, destroying history. Join Sephiroth and his ex-SOLDIER friends as well as other allies as they battle to create a New World where the cycle of life continues. Multiple Pairings.
1. Beyond the Lifestream

**Disclaimer: Everything related to Final Fantasy were owned by Square Enix. After reading a doujinshi entitled "Rain" which features Zack, Aerith and Sephiroth. I'll be featuring most of the scenes of the doujinshi in this chapter as it will be the start of my story. It somehow inspired me to create another story although my first attempt was a failure. I will be updating this story to the best of my ability whenever I am free. I already have an idea for the story flow, it will be a crossover of my favorite FF games but will feature AeriSeph more. I'm not a good writer who can actually write in a very descriptive manner, I'm not an American either so I wish to apologize for wrong grammars and such, hope I can deliver this story to everyone the way I want it.^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Beyond the Lifestream**

Swirling liquids of green are everywhere, creating a field of green sea-like environment. In the middle of it all, a woman clad in pink was walking, hands to her sides. As she walks on the eternal plains of black skies and sea of green, which gives the place an emerald glow, a smile was brought upon her face, a satisfied sigh escaped her lips, looking around and thinking to herself, _'I was able to heal the tainted souls and now they will be free, I hope they reach their promised land.'_ As she said these words, she bowed her head as if in prayer and clasped her hands close to her chest. She closed her eyes and thought, _'Only one soul left, __**his**__.' _She then went to the direction where a part of the planet surface in which Lifestream was not abundant, the place where he always likes to stay.

Upon reaching his place, she stopped on her tracks a few feet away, there lying on nothing was a pale man clad in black, and hair sprawled under him like silver satin. He was in slumber.

Aerith looked at him, seeing different emotions plastered on his face as he sleeps. As she watched how the man flinches in what looks like a picture of pain, her feet started to move, walking towards the man. But then she immediately stopped on her tracks as the man's eyes fluttered open, green cat-like eyes was now facing the ceiling. He closed his eyes again as he sat up slowly with his right knee flexed, right arm atop his bent knee as he hold his forehead with his right hand. With eyes closed he asked the woman standing beside him.

"What time is it?", a deep velvety voice immediately reached Aerith's ears. She thought for a minute and told him, "I think it's been a thousand years since you slept", she said pouting her lips, closing her eyes again while putting her right index finger to her temples as if in thought and said, "Hmm… I think that doesn't sound right, oh! I'm pretty sure it's been a hundred days since your slumber. My thoughts are getting messy these days."

Sephiroth breathed out a heavy sigh, positioning himself like he was going to sleep again after waking up just a few minutes. Aerith asked in a sweet and playful voice, "Going back to sleep already general?".

"Yes." He replied flatly.

"Oh! Nothing coming from this guy who usually drive me away whenever I come near and keeps saying, 'Stop bothering me' or 'go away'.?" Aerith said in a teasing manner putting both her index fingers on her eyes trying to imitate Sephiroth's when he's angry.

"I'm just tired of dealing with you." He said, sitting up again, with his right knee flexed and his right arm resting on it.

"Well if you really want to sleep, wouldn't you want to have a nice dream?" She asked smiling, voice sounding so sweet much to Sephiroth's tastes. She was rewarded with silence, she slowly approached Sephiroth, sitting behind him, and their backs turned to each other.

"When you were sleeping, a while ago, before I saw your expression of pain, you looked… peaceful and… happy part way through. What kind of dream were you having that brought a genuine smile to your sleeping face?"

"I'm not telling." He replied darkly as he bowed his head and closed his eyes as If thinking.

Aerith giggled, "I expected that reply from you, but somehow, I was expecting you would tell me though. It's always the same expression I see from you whenever you sleep. So I'm guessing it might be the same dreams every single time."

Aerith then stood up, holding Sephiroth's left hand with both of hers and said, "Hey, would you like to have some fun?" She said smiling, her emerald eyes trying to search for her murderer's icy jades. Sephiroth looked away staring into oblivion, still silent.

"Please say yes…" Aerith pleaded.

Letting out a sigh, he stood up. Feeling triumphant, Aerith giggled then let her left hand dropped to her side as her right hand still held Sephiroth's left hand. As both of them stared in the same direction which is the dark ceiling above, she said, "This place you're always in… is always barren isn't it?" as those words flee her lips, she closed her eyes and a strong gust of wind blew, the place was then transformed, the ceiling were no longer black but sky blue, the field they were standing on was no longer a field of black sea but a field of white and yellow lilies. Then Aerith looked at Sephiroth who is still gazing at a horizon as a gentle breeze blows in their direction, blowing strands of silver bangs as his silver mane swayed with the wind.

"Do you… mind it this way?" Aerith asked not expecting any reply from her silver haired companion. Her eyes then lay on Sephiroth's gloved right hand, the one she still held in hers. "Your gloves, why don't we take them off?", when she said those words, Sephiroth's gloved left hand bared his flesh, as Aerith held it gently, clasping it with her right hand.

"This way, I can feel your spirit flowing into me. Can you… feel my spirit too?"

"…"

"Maybe… things would have been better if we'd done this a lot sooner. We've taken the long way around haven't we?" She said smiling looking on the horizon far ahead. Sephiroth lowered his gaze and closed his eyes, gentle breeze still blowing in their direction.

As their hands held each other, a picture of peace can be seen. The man who brings out a dark aura whenever he goes surrendered to the light emitted by the woman beside him. Maybe, Cloud is right; he will only be a mere memory, a story of a hero, who lived long enough to die as a villain. Just like how the story of a fallen angel who got one of his wings ripped apart by god after his rebellion, he too was like the fallen angel. He was once a well-respected hero, fallen from grace, engulf with his own hatred and despair as he rebel against the planet and its entity. Though he hates to admit it, he was now weak, he's spirit was now too weak to fend off the planet's purification. Sooner or later, he will be engulfed and become one of the streams of green liquid flowing with the planet, becoming its energy. He used up most of his own consciousness when he made his remnants, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. In order to fulfill his revenge, he gave up most of his being, the part of him who was all in the past, his happiness, and the fond memories with his friends in SOLDIER, Zack, Angeal and Genesis. He gave it all to the lifestream making sure he won't be holding back since that part of him will be subdued by the Planet consuming all of his being and he won't allow it just yet, he needs to get his revenge to the blonde guy who stopped his plans. With that part of him gone, all that's left was his hatred and despair which fueled his revenge.

But now he failed again, for the third time, Cloud has sent him back to the lifestream, the woman beside him helped Cloud in defeating him on this third and futile attempt. She may be physically weak, but her heart, her spirit; her will was strong enough to defy darkness. Unlike him who was easily succumbed by it. He was not oblivious to the fact that Aerith and his fate were quite tied to each other. They might grow up from different places, experienced different kinds of life, but their struggles were somehow the same. The struggles of living a special kind of existence, her being the last of her kind, and him being Jenova's remnant, He somehow knew that it was their fate to deal with each other when the situation calls for it. Aerith's light will always drive his darkness away and just how she did it now as both of them were standing on a field of flowers and a blue sky above them, he knew, it was now time to resign to the void.

* * *

Aerith was sitting on the field of flowers she mentally created using her consciousness, she was making a flower wreath as she stopped and looked at Sephiroth, her lips curled up into a soft smile.

'_I don't sense the same amount of malice in him anymore, maybe I'm getting through him.'_ She mentally thought.

Sephiroth was sitting both his knees flexed this time as both of his arms rests on top of them. He was now holding a white lily on his left hand as he was twirling it while in deep thought. He looks at the flower he held in his hand, then to the field of flowers laid out before his eyes.

'_This place you're always in… is always barren isn't it?'_

Her words repeated on his mind as he thought, '_Was it just this part of the lifestream that was barren? Or was it not his entire life was also considered a desolate and barren land? Void of wonderful experiences and emotions, dreams and honor as Angeal would always put it. Does he have them? No, of course he didn't.'_

A memory of his past suddenly played right through his mind, the time he crossed swords with a person who can actually withstand and block his every blow. The former leader of AVALANCHE, a woman named Elfe.

'_What is your reason for fighting?_' she asked during their fight.

'_A reason… to fight?' he repeated the words hesitantly. This question had shaken his thoughts, his whole being. He doesn't have any, it was part of his existence, all his life he was trained to be a fighter, the idea of SOLDIER was created because of his existence that's what he knows. Do we really need a reason why we need to wield our swords and fight?_

"Sephiroth, are you… alright?" A female voice asked breaking his thoughts.

He looked at Aerith, then he gave out a soft sigh, he stood up with the flower still clutched on his left hand, he turned his eyes to the direction of the far horizon in front of him. He then closed his eyes, feeling the gentle breeze blowing. He turned his back to Aerith and walked a few steps away from where he sat earlier. Having thought that he was going to leave, Aerith stood up quickly and said, "Are you already going back to sleep?"

Sephiroth turned to look at her direction and replied, "Yes, I've had enough for today."

"oh…" was all the words that came out from the half-Cetra, followed by a quick question of, "Will you come with me again tomorrow? In this kind of place?", as she asked in a sweet voice.

"Maybe… not anymore."

"Why not? Didn't you have fun today?"

"That's not it…"

"Then… why?"

At that last question from Aerith, he narrowed his eyes and walked towards her, stopping just a foot away from her, closing the distance between them. Aerith looked up to meet his mako eyes as his met her emerald orbs.

"You know for a fact that I'm about to wither away, you absolutely know when a soul will perish and become the Planet's energy. Do you really think you can save my damned soul? There's nothing more you can save Cetra, my soul will no longer linger in here, nor become with the planet and most of all not part of the Promised Land! When I was 25 and died during the Nibelheim incident by jumping in the Mako pool below the Reactor, my hatred was so great that I decided to absorb the knowledge of the Ancients in the Lifestream in order to find ways to avenge my suffering. Yes, I want to destroy this world where these greedy humans had taken their actions to extreme avarice. They robbed me off my existence in order to gain, they coated their words with honey saying something about creating super humans because of my special existence, but in the end it just turned out to be out of one person's greed and another person's sickly scientific ambitions!" he said darkly, each words coated with anger. Then he continued in a flat tone turning away from Aerith and gazing at the sky, "I learned everything even the darkest secrets of this world. I learned from the Cetras, that their fellow people who were corrupted by Jenova was beyond help, thus creating a tainted lifestream same as what happened to those I affected with Geostigma. These tainted lifestream cannot be absorbed by the Planet, as an act of defense; the Planet will deliver these souls to the void. In a place the Cetra only called, 'the Sea of Chaos', a place on the surface, like a black hole. Their fellow men who failed to be freed from the corruption of the calamity Jenova were transported to these hellish depths, never to be surfaced again. Now, if too much of these corrupted souls were created, the Planet will be wounded as it cannot transport all of it that easily, it will take days, seems like an act of purification, but of course the Planet will be wounded by concentrating all of its energy in healing these tainted souls, but what happens if the number of these corrupted souls were too much for the Planet to handle? Well, the Planet will not be able to help itself, thus be destroyed, the same thing I was planning but was stopped by Cloud and of course, you." At that, he looked at Aerith, eyes narrowed into cat-like slits.

Aerith swallowed hard, hinting a feeling of fear brought about by his words, she bowed her head then looked up to him, and smiled. Sephiroth was shocked to see, that after seeing fear elicited by her eyes, she smiled, this time her eyes glittered in what seems to him as… hope? He was not sure, she surprises him in any way he cannot discern himself.

Then Aerith looked at the sky, inhaled a deep breath before saying, "I know about the void. A place where souls drowned in eternal despair, a place where they are trapped forever, with no one to save them, with no chance of being reincarnated, with no chance of another lifetime. That's why, I'm doing my best to save yours.", She turned her gaze to Sephiroth, looking into his mako depths as if looking directly inside his soul, inside his heart. Her eyes filled with sincerity, she continued, "You have suffered enough despair in your lifetime, I can clearly see that. There is sorrow hidden in your wintry eyes, your actions may hide them, but your soul cannot, for your eyes betray you."

He was taken aback by her words; it was filled with unfaltering truth, does she genuinely cares for him? Would there be really someone who can care for him like how her words were telling him? He averts his eyes from hers, as if trying to hide the despair in his heart. True, he may be filled by hatred, but what fueled his plot the most was his despair, he thought life was so unfair to him, he always thought that after what he has given, his whole life of servitude to get his price of freedom turned out to be a point of being the villain who will try to destroy this world. His despair, the one he decided to keep and did not surrender to the lifestream turned out to be the most human side of him. His self-pity has betrayed his emotions, his whole being, it showed his weakness, his jealousy over Cloud was because Cloud had people who supported him. Who made the foundation of his personality, Cloud may be weaker than him, but what fueled his strength was the feeling of having to cherish anything. This was what he doesn't have, thus he will always fail, no matter how much he attempts to destroy everything, he will always fail. Because, he doesn't know the feeling of having to cherish something, he may always think of doing his sins for his mother, but was it a feeling of cherishing something or someone? It is not; perhaps he was obsessing himself over Jenova, since that name was what pulled him through his miserable life. His mother was what kept him holding on, the voice he heard when he was lonely, when he was scared, when he feels all alone. The voice that comforted him all throughout those miserable times through his dreams, a soothing voice that makes him feels at peace. That's right, his mother's voice was what he cherished, he was all doing it for he knows he was made to be god, he was more than a tool of war, a specimen of science. Jenova's existence was enough proof of his birthright. As he was in deep thought, he felt a light touch on his left arm.

"Sephiroth?", came a soft voice.

He returned his gaze towards her, as he looked at her he saw her eyes filled with worry. How she feels sympathy towards her own nemesis can actually surprise him, was she forgetting something? He killed her, but why is she helping him? She could've just waited for the day his soul would wither and be deposited to the void, eternal suffering, and eternal… despair. Yes, maybe that's what his whole life means anyway, sorrowful and tragic, to experience despair forever even in death.

"You may not trust me, but at least I want to know that I reach you. I want you to have another chance at life, a reincarnation. I want to save your soul so that you may experience a new life. And I wish that life will be good to you on your second chance." She said with a smile.

With that, he laughed, a sarcastic one. He then looked at Aerith, his lips curling up in a malicious smirk, "looks like you're forgetting something here cetra. Have you forgotten what I did to you? Masamune still feels the softness of your flesh and the stain of your blood in its majestic blade. Wouldn't it be a sweet revenge if you just let the void claim me? That way, you can finally rest in the Promised Land and never worry about your friends' safety for I will be imprisoned in eternal nothingness."

"I'm not the kind of person who rejoices in someone else's suffering Sephiroth. Forgiveness is something I give easily despite the gravity of one's sins against me. Even if you have stabbed me, somehow I knew it's going to happen. It is something that must be done. My death is something not oblivious to me, I know what's going to happen. I can actually escape my death if I would want to, but, I believe it's a prophecy that must be fulfilled at any cost. So, really, forgiving you is not a big deal, it's something that I would really want to do. I want to save you, I want to see your smile the one I saw while you sleep, a smile that I know was from the bottom of your heart. I want to see it on your next life." She chirped.

"That is impossible…" His tone was now stained by sadness, Aerith swear it was sadness she felt.

"It will be alright, just trust me! I can even be your friend if you want to!" Aerith cheerfully offered, as she laid out her right hand for him to shake.

He was shocked, he really can't understand her but somehow he felt like he could actually trust her. His weakened soul could no longer defy her, and then slowly his right hand reaches out her hand. Aerith beamed at him, a sweet smile which he finds attractive. In that moment he felt like he could actually trust her. His lip curled upward in a smile as he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, hands still held with each other, he opened his eyes and looked at Aerith, she saw in his eyes, despite the sorrow heavily imprinted on it, was a tiny spark of hope.

"I hope, you keep your promise, of being my friend… But, our souls will perish soon and we won't have the time to even start the friendship you offered." He said quite sadly.

"Don't worry, it may not be now but… how about another lifetime?" She said happily as she removed Sephiroth's hands and arranging his fingers to form a pinky promise with her. She put her pinky on his and shakes it 3 times. "There, a symbol I would keep my promise to you."

He was in shock, but smiles at her. A struggled smile as it did not reach his eyes, Aerith had thought. But she was glad she could somehow heal his soul. Suddenly, Sephiroth felt his hatred was now crushing, and he feels his time on the surface is almost up. Only the major proportion of his being was left, his sorrow. Maybe that was why he was easily moved by her actions, because the part of him filled with hatred was gone.

"I'm… running out of time Aerith… there is no other chance for me. The void, I feel it claiming my very soul." As he said this weakly, he dropped to his knees, he was on all fours, his silver hair falling around him like silver curtain. Aerith went to his side immediately.

"I will save you." She said as she put an arm on his shoulder. As she look around, Aerith can feel the cold as a strong gust of wind blew, the field she created with her mind slowly vanishing, darkness was closing in on them.

"Just go… I thank you for your efforts, the void is not for you, your kindness has somehow touched me. Even before the void claims my soul, I get to feel someone's acceptance and warmth as you held out your hand and offered me your forgiveness and your friendship. What you did is enough." He looked at her, his face void of all malice, but only sorrow remained in his eyes.

"I won't leave you, friends always stick together through thick and thin, I will stay, I won't allow the void to take you. I'll keep my promise no matter what." She firmly told him

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because I am always stubborn", she replied with a mischievous grin.

"You can't help but surprise me Cetra.", he said in surrender.

As darkness was closing in on them, they can hear voices, creepy for Aerith's tastes, 'this…' she thought, 'was the sound of the voices of the dead who were not able to free themselves from corruption' it sends shiver down her spine, her goosebumps visible. Sephiroth can't help but notice her fear, he put his left hand on hers, the one that was on his right shoulder. Aerith turned her gaze to him, Sephiroth stood up, closed his eyes then opened them as he said.

"My soul is filled with darkness like the twilight… that I am sure." His tone firm, unfaltering. Aerith stood up beside him, looking at him.

A voice was emitted from the darkness, something creepy, dark and monstrous. But the owner was nowhere to be found, it's as if it was from the darkness itself.

"Was the darkness in your soul the twilight that leads to nightfall?"

Sephiroth's hands turned into fists, and said, "Before, it is. But now, my darkness was the twilight that leads… to _**dawn**_." Emphasizing on the word dawn. The voice let out a laugh. Then an even strong wind swirled around them, a swirl of black lifestream started to rise, enveloping Sephiroth, drowning him, he tried to resist, as darkness slowly claimed him. Aerith screamed his name in horror. Before he was consumed he looked at Aerith, smiled and whispered,

'_Thank you…'_

Aerith was shocked, "Nooooooooo! She ran towards the darkness where Sephiroth was consumed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sephiroth's sleeping form was floating in a sea of black. _'Maybe this is it… there would be no chance for me, none at all. But… somehow, it didn't felt that bad, at least I know I can trust her. She gave me hope in the brink of my eternal slumber. That will be one of my precious memories… thank you, Aerith. I hoped, my gratitude has reached you.'_

'_Sephiroth! Sephiroth…!'_

He could not make out who it was or where was it coming from, he slowly opened his eyes and saw coming towards him a pink figure, shocked, his eyes widened as he saw Aerith coming towards him, her right arm outstretched, implying that he hold it. Out of instinct he stretched his right arm and reached for hers. Once their hands reached each other, she pulled him up, he come towards her and embraced her small form. He closed his eyes as he rests his head on top of her hed, clutching to her tightly. Aerith hugged him too in a tight embrace. Then he slowly pulled away from her, as he asked her softly, in his thought, as if their minds were connected.

'_Why..?'_

Aerith smiled and replied in his mind, '_because… we're friends remember? Friends, don't leave each other no matter what happens. Just like I said, I'll keep my promise, I'll stay true to my words.'_

'_What if… we can't return anymore, I mean, we're trapped in here the void…'_

'_We won't be… Our friendship and trust, will create a miracle, you'll see, everything will be alright, I promise.'_ She smiled reassuringly.

With that said, Sephiroth returned her smile and believed the impossible, hoping for a miracle that will pull them out of this oblivion.

Suddenly a bright light emanate from the sky, tearing the darkness apart. Both of them looked at the sky, the light was pulling them upwards. Aerith looked at him and held his hand tighter as she flashed him a big smile. They allowed the light to pull them upwards, as they come closer to it, it became brighter and brighter and then everything went white.

* * *

A sound of train was heard, Sephiroth stirred and he slowly opened his eyes. When he woke up, he saw a man clad in hunter's clothes in front of him smiling. He felt something heavy on his left shoulder and saw Aerith snoozing, with her head leaning on his shoulder. He turned to look at the window beside him, he looked confused. Then the man spoke, "Good morning!"

Sephiroth greeted him, "Good morning, but, do you know where we are?"

The man nodded and said, "This is the train that carries the purified souls to the realm of the dead under the god's grace. This whole place is the invisible world of Valhalla, the realm of the gods. The place we're heading to is called Luxerian, the city of souls that worships the Maker and his children, the gods that created our world."

Sephiroth was quite confused, he was not sure what kind of place they were heading, this is the first time he heard those. He thought that the souls of the dead only travel on the Planet surface. How will he know about this, maybe the souls that reached this place never really go back to the lifestream. Indeed, his knowledge was limited. Then he felt Aerith stirred, as her eyes fluttered revealing her sweet emerald orbs, she rubbed the sleepiness of her eyes and stretched as she give out a big yawn.

"Good morning." A deep velvety voice greeted her. She turned her eyes and saw that it was Sephiroth. She smiled and asked, "Where are we? And… why are we on a… train?" Her eyes showed signs of confusion.

"Indeed we are, this man said we are in the train of purified souls about to head to a place called Luxerian, a city where the purified souls worship the Maker and his children, the gods that created our world."

"I haven't heard of that before!" Aerith exclaimed in disbelief.

"Neither do I. even if I achieved the knowledge of the Ancients, this was not something I grasped from them. Maybe because they weren't able to return to the lifestream once they reach this place." Sephiroth explained. Aerith just nodded.

"Here we are!", The man happily exclaimed.

The train stopped and all the passengers slowly went out. As Aerith and Sephiroth emerged from the station, what awaited them was a big city, with marble floors; everything was made out of marble tiles. It seems like a medieval era type of City and a big clock tower stands on the Center of the city square. Big enough for the whole city to see.

"Wow…" Aerith exclaimed in awe as she put both her hands covering her mouth in astonishment. Sephiroth looked around and was astonished himself; the city was like a marvelous capital of the dead.

"Welcome to Luxerian! City of the Purified Souls from the Planet Surface! This is the city Built by the Maker himself Bhunivelze, to give your everlasting worship, thanksgiving and praise for the chance of rebirth and eternal peace after death!" A man clad in a white cloak with feathered hat spoke welcoming the newly arrived souls.

Sephiroth and Aerith went to his direction, as everyone gathered around, the man spoke again, "You may now look around and stroll the city as you all please!" The people hurriedly went out and about leaving Aerith and Sephiroth glued to their position. The Man noticed them and asked, "Can I help you two with something?".

"Well…" Aerith trailed off.

"Can you explain more about this place?" Sephiroth asked directly.

The man was pleased to explain more to them as he bowed before them and raised his arms in the air as if giving praise.

"Allow me to introduce myself first, I am called Lucian, a herald of the god Lindzel. This place was created as a resting place for the souls purified in the LIfestream, To the people of centuries ago this was called as Luxerian, for the people of the new generation this is called, The Promised Land. This place was built by the Maker for the souls of the mortals created by his daughter Etro, the goddess of death. Mortals were created through Etro's blood, in which then the realm of the void the gate of chaos opened and claimed her. This is the invisible world, the world only visible to the gods and to the souls of humanity who died.

Just as the world of the living was once called Gran Pulse and now called Gaia, and the Planet just outside Gaia which was formerly known as Bhunivelze and was now called Terra is the visible world. Luxerian, Memoria and the Void was part of the invisible world Valhalla, the world beyond the Lifestream. The Void is where corrupted souls rest and where the god of darkness resides, Chaos. Memoria is the place where all paradoxes washed away, humanity's dreams, wishes and the what-ifs of their lives are washed ashore, the collection of the memories and thrown away destinies which affects the history of the visible world are collected there. That is also the place where the goddess Etro resides, her throne stands tall atop all the washed away memories of humanity. That place is also drowned by the Sea of Chaos below, and this, Luxerian, the place where the dead can live at peace forever."

"Wait, if this place is where souls are deposited, what is now left of the Planet? What comprises the lifestream then?", Sephiroth asked confused evident on his face.

"Ah! Good question, those are the souls of the dead still being purified, their consciousness still lingers in there giving the Planet the energy it deserves. Also, not all souls will reach this place, only chosen people can enter this place. Those only chosen by the goddess Etro can enter this Holy place. The people who are left in the lifestream will still continue the cycle of rebirth." Answered Lucian grinning.

"I see… so not all people can enter this place…" Sephiroth said while thinking to himself.

"So you mean the reason we're here is because we are chosen by the goddess?" Aerith asked.

"Absolutely! Legends say that when the goddess Etro welcomes the soul of the dead to Valhalla, she opens the gate of Chaos, some people and even souls can see a blinding light, the eyes of the goddess. Some cannot see those, the goddess only shows her light to the people destined for something." Lucian answered confidently.

"Why are we chosen then?" Aerith asked.

"Well, it is said that Etro chooses capable warriors who will fight for her cause. To fend of the tide of darkness, I'm not really sure, but everyone was heading to the goddess coliseum placed near Memoria, the goddess throne. You have to ride the airship to reach the place. See what awaits you there adventurers!"

"A coliseum, sounds like a battle.", Sephiroth said smirking, feeling his blood spiking at the sound of battle.

"I don't know about this…" Aerith said putting a finger on her temples.

"We might as well check it out, if the goddess is fighting off the tides of darkness, then, this might call for an atonement of past sins.", he said calmly.

"You're right, you might find a new purpose in this world!" Aerith happily exclaimed.

Sephiroth nodded, and said, "Shall we?"

Aerith gave him a nod and they set foot towards the airship launch area on the farthest north of the city.

* * *

When they arrived, people already lined up, all of them looked like adventurers, capable of fighting. Aerith was in awe, she always dreamed of riding the airship and now, she can't believe she was going to ride one, ironically she's already dead but anyway she still gets to ride one.

Sephiroth can't help but notice the smile on Aerith's face and asked, "You seem so happy?"

"Yeah… it was my dream to ride Cid's Shera, but… I didn't live up to the point that I can ride it though." She said as she looked down, her eyes on the ground. Sephiroth felt a knot in his stomach, a pang of guilt hit him. Aerith noticed this, panicking she held his hands in hers and said, "It's alright! At least now, we're going to ride one aren't we?" giving him a reassuring smile. Sephiroth just gave her a nod, and gave her a slight smile.

When it's their time to enter the airship, Sephiroth held out his hand for Aerith to reach and assisted her on going inside, Aerith happily hold his hand and climbed the bridge. She feels excited as this airship was far bigger than Cid's and quite majestic too.

The airship was ready as it launches to the sky Aerith beamed with happiness as she looked over the window in their cabin. Sephiroth was standing behind her, thinking what could lie in this world and in the goddess coliseum that they were about to go.

* * *

**A/N: Phew done with the first chapter, my desktop is busted so it took me 3 days to finish this with only a couple of hours to work on this. Well if you're familiar with FF13 I took some ideas there but I'm planning this to be in my AU, all are property of square except for the flow of the story. I'm trying to mix in my favorite FF games. Btw, the part where Sephiroth was drowning in the sea of chaos was inspired while I'm at work listening to Ryan Cabrera Song, "On the way down" acoustic version. How I missed that guy singing. Anyway, I can't wait on pairing Lightning and Genesis, come to think of it, genesis is obsessed with the goddess and Lightning is actually a warrior goddess! Haha! The idea came to me after I saw a final fantasy memes with lightning on it and saying she's a warrior goddess. Please R & R, thank you! Till next update! Xoxo! ^_^**


	2. Of Gods and Swords

**Disclaimer: All are property of square except for the story flow which is mine. I altered some points and ideas of square to my own. By the way, the city's name is not Luxerian rather, it is Luxerion, sorry about that, I'll be correcting the city's name from here onwards. Anyway, i welcome you all to my AU, mostly combined beliefs of the final fantasy games with the majority of it from the Fabula Nova Crystallis final fantasy. I tried combining them to connect the worlds together, it's pretty hard but I'll do my best to make this story exciting. This chapter is about the basis of the worlds I'm putting in so you guys will understand it better. Enjoy reading!^_^v**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Of gods and swords**

While Aboard The airship, Aerith was still looking at the window, amazed by this realm. She saw a vast expanse of sea from afar; the city of Luxerion is a sight to behold with all its Goth-Romanesque design. Its structure was a combination of both modern and ancient touch, the grandiosity of the city was even admirable from the sky. After indulging herself to the views offered by the tall cabin glass window, she finally turned her gaze to her companion who was sitting on a single couch by the bedside on the far left, near the wall that leads to the door outside their room. Sephiroth was busy analyzing a poster-like parchment spread before him holding it with both hands. Aerith can't help but wonder what he is reading so she crossed to his side and saw that Sephiroth was actually analyzing a map, the map of this vast and grand realm.

"Wow, Valhalla is quite huge don't you think? But… even if it is, only 3 places occupy the whole realm, I mean, look, almost half of it was occupied by Luxerion, then here's Memoria and the vast expanse of sea on the opposite end is already the Sea of chaos or known as the Void. There's no other place here at all. Hmm…", she said while crossing her left arm on her chest and holding her chin with her right hand.

Sephiroth hinted the disappointment evident on her voice; he straightened his seat as he crossed his right leg, putting it on top of the other.

"Aside from the 3 major spots in Valhalla, you can still see some places, look at the map carefully, Can you see this vast expense of natural landscape?" Sephiroth said without looking at Aerith and straightening the map so she could get a better look to where he's pointing at. Aerith leaned closer, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh! That's a good amount of space but not as big as the major three places. What's it called?", Aerith asked interestingly.

"This place is near to where exactly the void is coming from, it stands between the Void and Memoria, this is called Narsus Polia, the field of Valiance. It's a combination of a wide area of plains and glaciers said to be a place of battles occurring in Valhalla. The eternal battle between light and darkness always takes place in here, they said that if massive amount of Chaos slips in past this field, it will cause ruins on the other places. Massive amounts of negative energy produced by the Chaos from The Void should not reach Etro's temple at all cost or it will be ruination to all in Valhalla." He wisely explained.

"Wow, how did you know so much?"

"Everything you need to learn about this place is in here.", he reached for the book on his bed and gave it to Aerith. After that he rolled the map and put it on the bedside table, the one in the middle of their beds. He walked towards the window,the window was taller than him, it serves like a thin barrier between them and the world outside the ship. As he looks at the vast expanse of the world outside he closed his eyes, absorbing everything he had come to know so far from this world and its places.

The Void was already part of this realm before Bhunivelze, whom the people quoted as the "Maker". He can't stop thinking of the time he spent in the lifestream, lying dormant for a year after the events of Geostigma, when his consciousness almost shattered taking everything he knows of himself, Aerith had saved him in the brink of being part of the Void. He can't stop thinking, what would have become of him, had Aerith failed to save him? What was the Void like? Why does even the gods feared for it as evident of creating the coliseum and training the best warriors there is, just to defeat whatever lies in its hellish depths? What is the secret shrouded in darkness of the aforementioned place that not even the author of the book he was reading earlier could discern?

The sound of a heavy sigh broke him out of his thoughts as he turned to look at Aerith who was now slumped on her bed, with a furious look on her face evident by her furrowed eyebrows while staring on the book held in her hands.

"What's the matter?", he asked confused at her sudden change of behavior.

"This book, is quite difficult to understand, how can you do it so quickly?", she said, a hint of frustration on her voice.

Sephiroth chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, then he walked towards Aerith, towering over her. Aerith looked up at him before rolling her eyes and then she put the book on her side. She lied down on the bed with her hands clasped on her stomach as her legs dangled on the sides of the bed. She closed her eyes before she said, "I give up… I don't want to read it. Besides, we're going on this whole thing together." She sat up again and looked at him, then said as she beamed, "I just have to trust your knowledge on this!"

Sephiroth's eyes grew wide as he thought to himself, _'she actually trust me on this? How can someone trust their own fate in this unknown place to their own nemesis? She never really fails to surprise me.'_ With that in mind, he took a seat beside her and turned his head to the side facing her. As his mako eyes met hers. He said, "Would you like me to briefly explain it to you then?"

Aerith nodded. He sighed and turned to face the window in front of them.

"According to the author of that book, The Cosmos was just a vast expanse of swirling green liquid-like substance in a vast expanse of black sea. The black sea was called chaos as it emits negative energy while the green liquid was called lifestream as what comes from it is restoration and life. And from those two mystic substances, Valhalla the invisible world was born. This place knows nothing of time and space, thus making everything in here eternal. Also, it is said that Valhalla was born out of the crystal produced by the substance. The crystal gave life to the goddess Mywnn, she possesses the power to create and restore but at the same time the power of destruction and ruin as she possesses both embodiments in her."

"Mywnn was tasked to create a world outside Valhalla, and so when she went outside the realm, she decided to create and mold the world thinking of balance, a cycle of death and rebirth. However, Mywnn felt so alone, as the things she creates eventually perish, she then decided to create something that will not easily perish, and thus she gave life to her son, Bhunivelze. Together they started creating the visible world. Bhunivelze grew selfish and decided to overthrow his mother so he could have the mortal world all to himself. He tried to kill his mother with his own hands, but failed to do so because as he was about to land the deathblow, the crystal which molded the unseen world took Mwynn via the Chaos Gate, the only passage to Valhalla."

"Fully knowing Mwynn's power about death and rebirth, Bhunivelze thought that someday, his creation in this world will perish as this was created by Mwynn and might have put a curse on it, his intuition was right as a calamity destroyed what he worked hard so far, thus putting an end to the first cycle of life resetting everything back to zero. With this happening, Bhunivelze thought that his mother might still be alive in the gate which took her in the verge of death. Bhunivelze tried so many things in order to open the gate but to no avail, since he can't control the mortal world and finding the gate at the same time he created the fal'cie Pulse, tasked in searching the world for the Unseen Realm."

"Hold on, what is a fal'cie?", Aerith asked confused.

"A fal'cie is like a god that only acts on the task given to them by a more superior being. Think of them as puppets.", He said as he smirk upon touching the word "puppet". Aerith clearly knew why, as she thought, _'So, he still clearly remembers that he calls Cloud a puppet.'_

"Any more questions?", he asked Aerith as he turned his eyes towards her.

"None, please proceed with your story telling.", she said smiling.

"Alright, as I was saying, Pulse was created to search the door. To assist Pulse, he created another fal'cie, Etro."

As he paused, Aerith asked him to stop again, "So Etro was a fal'cie too created by Bhunivelze!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but, could you stop reacting, if you're not going to ask any questions, might as well just keep silent.", Sephiroth had said quite irritated.

"Oh! I'm sorry… Please go on, I was just hyped after hearing the goddess name finally.", she said giggling.

With a heavy sigh, Sephiroth continued, "But Bhunivelze was distraught to find that Etro greatly resembles Mwynn's appearance thus giving her no task at all. He created another fal'cie, in her place, the fal'cie Lindzei with a task to aid and protect Pulse and Bhunivelze. After creating the fal'cie he goes in crystal sleep, and would only awaken when the door to Valhalla was found. Etro was distressed for not having any task given thus lacking purpose at all, so she tore her body killing herself in the process, out of her spilled blood sprung a new life, Mortals. Mortals' fate was bound by the Curse of Etro's blood, which is the destiny of death."

"Poor Etro… so that's how our ancestor gets to live huh? That's what this story is about right?", Aerith tried to ask as she tries to put the pieces together.

Sephiroth nodded and continued, "Her death has led her to Valhalla, the despair in her heart, though was not as grave as the feeling of hatred, caused her to be transported in Luxerion instead of Memoria. In there, she felt someone was calling her, she heed the call and found Memoria, she entered the goddess temple and found atop the majestic throne, the goddess Mwynn enveloped by chaos. Mwynn tasked Etro In maintaining the balance as it was after all the origins of life. The source of all life, the lifestream and chaos formed together as a crystal giving life that brought Mwynn into this realm with a fate of death and rebirth. Etro must maintain the chaos at bay in Valhalla while the planet itself manipulates the lifestream giving life to everything in the mortal world. Mwynn warned Etro that if the balance is disrupted, destruction will envelop everything, it was a fate and not a curse as Bhunivelze falsely believed it to be."

"Etro did not understand it and soon Mwynn's soul was corrupted by Chaos and taken to the void as it was her hatred towards Bhunivelze allowed it to consume her completely. Etro was sad as she was alone so she felt affection towards the Mortals, the only ones destined to die like her. As the fal'cies Lindzei and Pulse branded mortals to be their own L'cie-",

"What's a L'cie Sephiroth?", Aerith cutting him with confusion evident on her face and voice.

"It's a being created by the fal'cie, just like how god created fal'cie, fal'cie creates a being lower than them, which they call L'cie. These L'cies are mortals branded with either Pulse or Lindzei tattoo and are given a focus and gift of eternal life through the crystal sleep. Focus is like the task, they are bound to achieving the task bestowed upon them or else they'll turned out as mindless crystal monsters called Cie'th, and die with their souls knowing no rest, thus calling their spirits the 'Unsent'. The 'Unsent' are the souls who fail to reach the lifestream because they are possessed by the crystal's power. As Cie'th, they are lost and know nothing of their mortal origin thus failing to know that they're indeed dead."

"That sounds harsh… Will they never reach the lifestream?", she replied sadly.

"Well, they can.", he said as he shifted his position, now both elbows leaning on his knees, with his hands under his chin and as his body leaned forward.

"How? Was it indicated on the book?", Aerith asked eagerly.

"Summoners will perform a certain ritual called 'The Sending' in order to guide the souls back to Etro. This ritual awakens the chaos given by Etro to all her creation. During the ritual of Sending, the hearts and souls of these 'Unsent', will remember the goddess Etro, thus will call out to her, Etro will hear the pleading souls of her creation, and will pull them towards the lifestream. The souls of the Cie'th aftermath were usually the ones who stay in the Planet surface and keep the circulation of this energy going for all eternity. L'cie who becomes Cie'th and died were the eternal lifstream, they are no longer capable of being reincarnated."

"I see…" Aerith replied.

"Would there be anything else you would like to clarify before I proceed?", Sephiroth asked tilting his head to face her.

"Uhmm... What was the Chaos given by Etro?" She asked.

"It's on this part so you should listen carefully."

Aerith nodded and listen more intently, he also nodded and said, "Good, moving forward, since Etro doesn't have the power to create L'cie, she decided to utilize the chaos abundant under her temple. She tried to mix it with lifestream and created a gift for all mortals. She decided to impart her gift on every beings destined to die like her. This is what not only humanity came to treasure but all living races destined to perish which are affected by the normal cycle, one example is your ancestors, the Cetra. This is what we call our "heart". The gift of Etro was supposed to take on infinite possibilities driven and affected by one's will. This greatly compensates the fate of the mortals. An example of a mortal race who achieve an impossible are the Cetras, they were the first to achieve a possibility with their 'heart', allowing them to be the ultimate healers of this world, making healing an innate ability of theirs, that's not all, they were also able to understand the concept of the mortal world, magic and materia. As for humanity, they have yet to find out I suppose. Well that's all there is to it. I summarized the hundred pages' book for you." As Sephiroth ended the story, he stood up and walk towards the window again with his hands clasped on his back. Aerith clapped her hands, eliciting a puzzled look on his face.

"Wonderful! I know I could trust you! I was never wrong!", giggling, she stood up and walk towards him. She poke his chest then putting her hands on her waist, she looked up at him and said, "Now I know why Cetra differs from humans. Though they were both mortal races, they drive their will awarding them with the gift given by the 'heart' the goddess Etro bestowed upon us. What a wonderful gift the goddess has given us." Then she looked outside through the window.

With that said, a thought came to his mind. '_A power to attain the impossible… that's what our hearts can do, maybe that's the reason Cloud was able to defeat me over and over again.'_

* * *

'_Tell me, what do you cherish the most? Give me the pleasure of taking it away.'_ he said darkly during their final battle on the ruins of Midgar with Cloud attempting to put a stop to his madness.

'_I pity you, you just don't get it at all, there's not a thing I don't cherish!'_

* * *

His eyes suddenly shot up, panting, he closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead. He looked on his left and saw Aerith sleeping soundly; he blinked twice before looking up at the ceiling.

'_That was some kind of dream I got there.'_

He shifted to a sitting position looking at his Masamune resting on the wall beside his bed. He stood up, took it and went straight towards the door, he slid it softly preventing to wake his sleeping companion and closed it with a soft thud.

The cabins were lined up in a long corridor, there were ten doors on each side, and Aerith chose the fifth cabin on the left rather than on the right. She said it was the middle so it's not that far from the function rooms inside the airship and at the same time, Sephiroth can enjoy a time of solitude as well. Talk about mutual decision, that's what he thought before they entered it. And now he was thinking that Aerith indeed made a good choice, their cabin was not far from the workout room as well as the stairs that lead to the top deck. He could use some workout before they arrive on the coliseum. According to the pilot, it will take around 48 hours, or as per their departure time from Luxerion, 4 cycles of 9 when you look at the big clock towering on the center of the city. It still puzzles him on what purpose do they need the clock if they have all the time in the world in here, but as they say, according to the Goddess' Valkyrie, it's a way of protecting themselves from the corrupted chaos seeping in. They said that when nocturne comes in, the whole city was not safe because portals mysteriously opens, releasing chaos mutated monsters, threatening the lives of the people living here. They may be immortals, but the spawns of Chaos can still harm their souls, kill them and trap their souls forever in its void.

He went to the workout room and saw no one, he decided to do some warm ups before proceeding to the top deck for some katas. He's been aching for a battle for quite some time now; after all, he was made for combat and nothing else.

He went to the locker room, he slid off his coat and put it inside the locker, gets a towel and went back to the workout room. He rests his Masamune on a wall as he did some crunches, squats and a series of pushups on a bar. This kinds of exercise helps strengthen the upper body, necessary to wield a sword of great length such as the Masamune. He remembered in his past, upon reaching SOLDIER first class, he was given the freedom to choose what weapon to use in order to fulfill his missions more effectively. Upon setting his eyes on this 7 foot long sword with a slim curved blade, he immediately fell in love with it. It may be slim, but the length contributes weight, one does not wield such blade with ease, even he could not wield it properly at first, but after a week of training, he proved himself and the others that he alone can wield Masamune with high precision and expertise.

After doing two hundred counts on each warm up exercises, he wiped the sweat off his body with a towel, he then picked up Masamune and left the workout room. He walked towards the stairs leading to the top deck.

Upon reaching it, he saw the skies, the darkness that everyone in Valhalla feared, everything is encircled by black swirls of darkness. Similar to the tainted lifestream he summoned during his fight with Cloud, the same scene he was dreaming of earlier.

Nevertheless, he proceeded towards the middle, he unsheathed his Masamune and he felt a burning passion seeping through his veins oh how his body ached for battle so badly. He then lift Masamune drawing it on eye level, he held the hilt with both hands in a piercing stance as the moon shines on the blade making it glow under the night. He did a series of moves, starting from thrust, hack then slash. As he turns and slashes through the air, the blade sings humming with every movements, his perfect swings brings out the music elicited by his blade, truly, the glorious sword Masamune has found a befitting owner in Sephiroth's hands.

* * *

Aerith stirred from her sleep, she rubs her eyes and yawned. She looked at Sephiroth's bed and found him missing. She sat up quickly and turned her gaze on Masamune's resting place and also found it gone. She hurriedly went outside their room and tried to search for him, '_The training room perhaps?'_ she thought as she hurriedly checked the workout room and found it empty. She walked around the ship and in a corridor leading to the pantry she found a man strolling around the halls, she approached him immediately.

The man saluted and asked, "Can I help you with something miss?"

"Uhmmm… well… my companion is missing, he didn't tell me where he was going so I… uh… went out to look for him when I saw his bed empty. Do you happen to see a man clad in black with silver hair about 6 feet tall?" Aerith asked worriedly.

"Oh, the guy that every women aboard in this ship were fuzzing about!", the man replied as he chuckled.

"Uh… right…", Aerith replied with a questioning look. '_Really? Even in the world of the dead his charms never left him huh? I didn't know ladies were already fuzzing over him.'_ She thought as she puts a finger on her temples and closed her eyes.

"Uh… miss?"

Surprised, Aerith opened her eyes and looked at the man then said, "Oh! I'm sorry I was lost in thought back there. So… where did we left off?"

"You're asking me if I've seen your friend."

"Yeah, that's it! Uhmm… did you happen to see him?"

"No, but I already patrolled every function rooms here and I didn't see your friend, the only places I haven't checked are the cabins, the workout room and the top deck.", the man replied smiling.

"Oh right! He's probably not in any cabin and I've checked the workout room either, the top deck is the only place left. Thank you so much, I'll go check the top deck and see if he's there.", Aerith took off immediately and rushed to the stairs leading to the top deck.

As she was nearing the door leading to the deck, she hears a resonating sound beyond it, as if a wind striking a crystal. She opened the door slightly and saw Sephiroth doing a series of katas; she can't help but stare as she saw his precise movements with every single swing, she can clearly hear the Masamune's blade singing with his every slash, thrusts, hacks and turns. She felt her jaw drop as she see how expert his movements were, as if he's just dancing, the blade doesn't look like a gruesome weapon at all, in his hands, Masamune gloriously shone under the moonlight, like the sword itself is holy.

Sephiroth finished his stance with a lunge and thrust movement then he put his blade down.

"I know you're there." He said loud enough for Aerith to hear before turning his gaze on her spot.

Aerith jumped in surprise and said apologetically, "Oh! I'm… sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Did I bother your training?" She closed the door softly and walked towards his direction.

Sephiroth ignored her and went towards the edge of the ship stopping just a short distance on the railings. Aerith also stopped a few feet away from him, Sephiroth closed his eyes, clutching Masamune's hilt with his left hand.

"Why are you here?", he said as he looked at her devoid of any emotions.

"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night, when I saw your bed empty and Masamune missing, I panicked so, I came looking for you.", she answered honestly.

"Were you bothered that I might go for a hungry killing spree on this ship?", he asked amused.

"No! Of course not, I haven't think of it that way, I just thought that maybe… you spread your wing and flew off somewhere, leaving me to fend for myself in this unknown world." She replied bowing her head as the words that left her lips were sincere as he himself can tell she was not lying.

He turned his gaze at the moon shining above them and said, "I'm just… eager for the upcoming tournament on the coliseum, my body aches for a fight, I can't help it so I thought I might do some warm ups. I was made for combat anyway, I find fulfillment in… battle."

"I see… uhmm… You know what? While I was watching you earlier, I can't help but watch in awe, your moves were graceful and Masamune looks dazzling under the pale moonlight. For the first time, I can't help but be amazed, it looks marvelous and… beautiful." She said as she was looking intently on the blade he was holding.

Sephiroth can't help but chuckle on her remark; he then raised Masamune straightly in front of him, its blade pointing towards the sky as it reflects the moonlight.

"I first wielded Masamune when I become a first class SOLDIER, I was 13 back then. When you reached first class, you were given a choice to choose your own weapon, I no longer use the toy sword given by Shinra, I decided to choose a unique and remarkable weapon to aid me on my missions. My eyes landed upon this blade, Director Lazard told me that this sword is called Masamune, it is a type of katana. Katanas were made in Wutai and are different than other swords because they are known to be slim and curved at the edge. He said that many attempted to wield this sword but none was successful, he believed that if this sword falls on the right hands, one can unleash its true potential. I decided to prove them that I can unleash the sword's true strength and trained. In a week, I was able to wield it with precision and ease."

"Well, there's no doubt about that, you're the strongest SOLDIER after all", she replied smiling.

The edge of his lips curled upwards in a smile and said, "What really interested me with this sword was the legend behind it, Director Lazard told me that there were only two legendary katanas known in Wutain legend. Masamune and Muramasa, he said that only a warrior with a calm and collected nature can wield Masamune, while Muramasa can be wielded by anyone who desires strength and power."

"There was a legend in Wutai about a student challenging his master to craft a sword and they should see who crafted the most powerful and precise one. The student crafted Muramasa, while his master crafted Masamune. When their masterpieces were made, they both dipped the blade on a flowing river; Muramasa cuts everything that floats in its way, leaves, fish and even the wind that blew on it. However, the case was not the same with Masamune, the leaves were not cut, even the fish just go around instead of swimming straight into its blade and the wind hissed as it gently blew on its blade. His student scoffed at his master for his apparent lack of skill. A monk who was watching them from a distance approached them and explained the nature of their swords. Muramasa was bloodthirsty and will not spare anything that gets in its way, while Masamune will not cut anything innocent and undeserving. Thus the Wutains believed Masamune to be a holy sword while Muramasa is evil.", he explained.

"Wow… I didn't know swords have their own tales.", she replied in awe.

He closed his eyes and sheathed his Masamune, he then turned to walk away but before he does he gazed at her and said, "Honestly, I do not believe the legend Lazard told me."

"Why not?", she said with a puzzled look.

He turned his back on her as he said the following statement filled with guilt.

"Because… my Masamune was able to cut anything, even the most innocent and… undeserving one…"

With that said he walked away, Aerith was left on the deck, still looking at the door where he left, and she bowed her head then looked at the moon.

'_I never… hated you for it…'_

* * *

**A/N: Will try to update weekly, please enjoy reading and don't forget to give reviews! The legend of Masamune and Muramasa were from Wikipedia, it's not my own idea, it really is the legend about the two most famous Nodachi or Katana. Narsus Polia was two words in different language, it means "Valiant Field", if I remember correctly as per google translate; Narsus is the Lithuanian term for Valiant, while Polia was Field in Slovak language. Anyway till next update!^_^**


	3. From Deepest Regrets Comes A New Resolve

**Disclaimer: All are property of Square Enix. I don't own them, except for the fact I'm combining my favorite FF in my AU. A little sweet exchange between our hero and heroine! Play Aerith's theme on this chapter during the moments on the top deck heehee. Have fun! **

* * *

**Chapter 3- From Deepest Regrets Comes A New Resolve.**

The night was cruel to Sephiroth as sleep didn't found him that much, it was already past three am when he finally found the sleep he's been craving for only to wake up so early at six in the morning by his Cetra's amusements. Aerith was standing near the window as she greets the bright sun with a smile on her face which illuminates the city of Luxerion making it look like a city of Gold. It was such a magnificent sight and she can't help but utter some "oohhss" and "ahhhss" followed by giggles as she sees anything appealing to her eyes.

'_Too innocent and too naïve…'_, Sephiroth muttered under his breath as he gave out a heavy sigh. He stood up and walk towards the bathroom, but then he was halted by Aerith.

"Good morning!", she greeted cheerfully unaware of Sephiroth's frustrated mood due to lack of sleep.

He ignored her and just went straight to the bathroom which caught Aerith by surprise with his ignorance; nevertheless, she proceeded in admiring the view again by the window.

Sephiroth was letting the water from the shower fell to his face as it cascades his body, he tries to wash away any nightmares and unwanted memories hoping that the cold water will help drain them away.

* * *

_Sparks of flares rise up in the night sky as tall flames engulfed the town, screams of adults and children alike can be heard, pleading to be spared. A sword glints in the moonlight, stained with blood, as one person after another falls down one by one. A silhouette of a tall man walking through the flames of the town and with a flick of his wrist, the sword mercilessly cut and pierces through any human it encounters._

'_Stop it! What do you think you're doing… Sephiroth!' a man's voice said from not too far away._

* * *

Sephiroth snapped back to reality, chest heaving as he panted, he placed his left hand over his face, an expression of fear. As water drips all over him, he closed his eyes trying to push away the memory, the nightmare which didn't leave his thoughts the entire night, the blood of the innocent gracing the blade of his Masamune, his madness caused him to inflict the hell in Nibelheim that night, one of the memories he can never forget. Forever etched in his memory, one of the many sins he'd committed, unforgivable and unfathomable. Suddenly a knock on the bathroom door has brought him back to his senses. He put both his hands on the wall in front of him as if pushing it, his head bowed, bangs falling in front of him as it masked his face, his wet silver mane sticks on his body like second skin. Another knock, and another then followed by a female voice, it was Aerith's, a sweet and caring voice devoid of any lies or hatred towards him, hint of worry evident on her tone.

"Seph? Are you alright? You've been in there for almost an hour, I'm… kinda worried. "

Sephiroth turned his head upward allowing the water to freely flow from his face now, and then he reached for the shower knob and turned it off. Aerith knocked again.

"Sephiroth? Are you-"

"I'm fine!", He replied loud enough for her to hear, cutting her midsentence.

Aerith sighed then smiled, "I'm glad, anyway just want you to know that I already saved you from the trouble of lining up in the pantry to get breakfast, I'll just leave your food on the table okay? I'll be at the top deck if you need me!", she said cheerfully as she waited for a couple of minutes for a reply, which eventually happened after a minute of silence.

"Alright, thank you, just… go!", Sephiroth sound pissed already as he was standing in front of the mirror looking at his reflection.

"Okay! Eat well and uhmm… try to get some rest okay? I'll be back!", she then hurriedly went out as Sephiroth heard her closed the door behind her. He went out of the washroom bare-naked, wearing only his pants, with the bath towel on his shoulder. He looked at the table and saw a lot of food, breads of different kinds, a bottle of orange juice, a carton of fresh milk, some fruits, and a cottage cheese.

'_Did she actually think I eat like an elephant?'_ He sighed as he slumped himself on the bed the lied down. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Aerith was now at the top deck munching on some bagel, with a small paper bag on her left hand inside was a yoghurt drink and an apple. She was standing on the edge resting her elbows upon the railings as winds blew her way. Funny that even in this desolate place, animals still exist, '_must be work of the gods'_ she thought.

* * *

Sephiroth wakes up, he didn't know how long was he sleeping, he got up and munch on a bread as he paired it with cottage cheese. He drinks the bottle of orange juice; afterwards, he brushed his teeth and put on his cloak. He strapped Masamune on his back and went outside. He saw along the corridors were fellow warriors from their previous lives, dead, just like him and strolling the world of Valhalla. He ignored the looks from this people as some gave astonishing looks, sharp glares, gaze of admiration and some he doesn't know. He went to the stairs leading towards the top deck, Aerith told him he could find her there when he needs her, and why would he need her? He doesn't know, but he started to get this feeling of being comfortable around her, she makes him feel peaceful with her smiles and chatters. Maybe she could help him get rid of unwanted memories even just for this day. As he neared the door leading to the deck, he heard a faint hum, it is soft and melodious eliciting a calming feeling, so tranquil and… _peaceful_. He closed his eyes as his hands lay on the door knob, he stopped right there as he listened to the song. Then he opened it, he turned his gaze around the deck and found that only Aerith was there, standing on the edge as she feeds some birds with the bagel she was munching earlier. Sephiroth can't help but feel awed, she looks so radiant and the peaceful melody he was hearing earlier was actually from Aerith's. He approached her silently but then the birds flew away stopping her from singing, and then she turned her gaze towards his direction, she smiled at him.

"How was your breakfast General? Were you satisfied?"

"I… uh…", he was actually choking at his words, _'damn, what was wrong with me?' _he cursedly thought to himself.

"Hmm?", Aerith replied as she moves closer, closing the distance between them, she looks at his eyes, Sephiroth trying to avoid her gaze.

"Aha! Looks like you had a good rest!", she giggled. This statement earned her a questioning look from the General.

"Maybe you were asking how did I know?", she said as her chin rests on her right hand which is leaning on her left arm crossed over her chest. Then she turned her back on Sephiroth as she walked away from him, hands now clasped on her back, and then stretching it towards the sky above. She turns and faces him again.

"Your eyes" she points a finger at him and then said, "they shine, like the sky!" As she points the finger upwards followed by her eyes, and Sephiroth following her gaze, then Aerith puts both fingers under her eyes and said. "Minus the dark circles! You look vibrant today General!" she giggled and leaned on the railings again watching over the horizon.

Sephiroth was shocked at her cheery demeanor; he finds her actions rather amusing, perhaps, cute. _'Cute?' _Did he actually think of that word right now? _'Her melody must've gotten through me.'_ He cursedly thought at how he was mesmerized by her humming earlier. But then, the word itself cute, fits Aerith's naïve actions, he imagined a puppy. Perhaps, Angeal finds Zack cute with his naivety that's why he ended up calling his student a puppy. Now he understands the feeling Angeal gets when he gave Zack the name. Then out of nowhere, he chuckled at the thought_, 'Aerith the Puppy.'._

Aerith was surprised when she heard him chuckle, Sephiroth looked at her then smirked earning a questioning glance from her.

"Is something wrong general?", she asked rather confused.

"I just… happened to think of someone who somehow shares your naivety. Quite longtime friend of mine during my SOLDIER days at Shin-Ra.", he said.

"Really? Speaking of which, your glowing eyes reminds me of someone I met in SOLDIER a long time ago too." She said as she smiled at the memory.

"Cloud?", he said as he can't help but feel disgusted with the mere mention of his name.

"Nope, someone Cloud and I know. My ex-boyfriend… 1st Class SOLDIER Zack Fair.", she said as her eyes suddenly closed, fighting back the loneliness as she remembers the memories.

"Zack… Fair?", He asked quite surprised at the revelation.

Aerith nodded and asked, "Why? Do you happen to know him?"

"He was… the same person I was thinking earlier, you reminded me of his naivety, his simple mindedness and positivity. He was my second in command, after my friend which is also his mentor passed away, he directly reports to me."

Aerith's eyes widened with surprise as she continued, "His mentor, was named… Angeal right? You were also friends with Angeal?"

Sephiroth nodded as he gazed on a far off distance.

Aerith followed his gaze and started to tell her story to him, "You know what? Before AVALANCHE came into my life, Zack and Tseng were the first real friends I have. When I was a kid, I felt so alone, kids my age thought I was weird because of the voices that only I can hear. My adoptive mother Elmyra always tells me I'm special. But of course, I thought the other way around, special in a… sort of bad way I guess. I never had real playmates, so I usually stay at home not until I discovered the church in the slums. The flowers, they made me feel good, I considered the flowers my friends since kids in the slums avoided me anyways. I never had any friends or anyone special to care about until I met him. He fell from the plate above, I was at the church in the slums back then. We went on a date and he gave me this pink ribbon." She touched the ribbon neatly tied to her hair.

He then turned his gaze towards her, as she put both her hands on the railings and then smiled not tearing her gaze away from the horizon.

"You know what, I fear the sky before! Silly huh?", she said giggling then continued. "But because of Zack, I was able to overcome my fear. It all started when he gave me the idea of selling the flowers I'm caring for since they're considered a luxury item in Midgar, due to its scarcity because of the mako reactors draining the lifestream around it, preventing any flowers to grow. The flowers in the church were a miracle for they never grow elsewhere, just there, on the church floorboards. Little did I know that underneath it was a pond of lifestream. When he was gone for 4 years after the Nibelheim incident, I learned to overcome my fear, because I wanted to see him. And if I go there at the plate, there's a possibility that if he comes back, I'll greet him and make him proud that I can finally go above the plate!"

Then Aerith lowered her gaze, she turned her attention to her hands leaning on the railings as she continued with a sad tone, "He never… came back though… I felt it when I was at the church tending my flowers, I felt his demise…"

'_It's my fault… I'm sorry…'_ he thought to himself as he can't tell her verbally.s

"Anyway, so that's the whole deal with Zack, let me tell you about another friend of mine, Tseng of the Turks!" She said cheerfully, although her eyes still cannot hide the sadness of Zack's loss. "Well as for Tseng, he was given orders to always keep an eye on me, until the day Shinra can save enough funds to suffice the Cetra Project. The original project he intended to create and breed humans to possess the powers of the Cetra and lead him to the 'Promised Land'. Tseng… always cared about my sake, he even asked me to voluntarily join Shinra instead of defying them to avoid getting hurt. But, I don't want to join them, SOLDIERS, were made by Shinra, they make them look cool, and even organized fan clubs so as to deviate away from the thinking that SOLDIERS, are like a den of altered individuals who lusts for nothing but combat."

"A den of monsters…", Sephiroth corrected her.

Aerith shook her head and said, "No."

"Yes… a real monster is in front of you right at this very moment.", Sephiroth said disgustingly.

She then put a hand as if covering her eyes from sun rays. She then looked past Sephiroth over his left to his right shoulder, then at her back. Sephiroth raised a questioning eyebrow at her funny gesture. Then Aerith stopped and looked up at him to meet his questioning yet glowing cyan eyes.

"I don't see any monsters at all! Do you?", She asked while beaming at him. Sephiroth then frustrated with her jokes replied in fury, "Yes! And just as I said the monster is right in front of you!"

Aerith just ignored him as she tore her eyes away from him and said softly, "I don't know… If I approved of what you said, I would very much be lying to myself, however, if I believe in what my eyes tells me, then, I speak in all honesty. So… should I lie or should I utter nothing but the truth general?" She asked as she looked at him again, her eyes piercing right through his soul as she stares deep into his mako slits.

His shoulders loosened up, and tore his eyes away from her piercing look, avoiding it, hiding his very soul from her.

"I choose the truth then." She said firmly and then clasped her hands on her chest. "What I see general in front of me, is a tall man with long silky, silver mane. Well built, charming, with a very noble composure and a cold yet shy demeanor. Cool, calm and collected, strong and talented." She then held both of his hands in hers. "No signs of monstrosities, just… human. You look perfectly human to me Sephiroth, you're no monster." She said as her emerald eyes emit sympathy and yet trying to convince him that it was the truth. Sephiroth looked back at her, staring straight into her eyes as well.

"You… don't understand what you're saying Aerith… I… am not as human as you think I am." He said as his eyes showed sadness. He then swallowed before he uttered again, "You… don't know anything about me… my past… my sufferings, my pains… and… my despair…" He closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat, silver bangs slightly covering his face. Aerith sensed his pain and gave his hands that were held in hers, a reassuring squeeze.

"Then tell me Sephiroth… open your heart to me so I can heal your wounds and lighten the burden. Spill everything that you would want to be lifted away from your past, from your… heart. Help me understand your actions brought about by your pains."

Sephiroth raised his head to meet her eyes, the decision to look for her was right. He knows deep in his heart, she can help ease his nightmares.

* * *

"Flower girl… I was just like you before, I used to have friends whom I trusted on a personal level, Angeal and Genesis. You can say, they're part of my sanity and they somehow helped me cope whenever I think too much about finding the truth of my origins. I was 13 years old when I first met them, we were all the same age but they get into first class after 5 years, that time I was already earning the status of "Hero of the Wutain War", because the tide of battle was already turned and victory is almost as clear as glass on our side."

Aerith listen intently, she's looking at him as he opens up to her. She still can't believe that Sephiroth would put his trust on her so easily, but somehow it made her happy, maybe because Sephiroth trusts her, as simple as that. They were sitting on the floor side by side a few inches away from each other, their backs leaned on the wooden wall of the airship railings. Her arms hugged her knees which were leaning close to her chest, while he was sitting with both his legs outstretched with his ankles crossed. Sephiroth was staring at the sky as he continued his story.

"All my life I felt alone, obliged to obey, expected to be what I was intended for. My birth, everything was all planned out to feed man's desires for his own scientific madness, to aid Shinra in making a breakthrough in monopolizing the economy, bending the market according to his will and of course a tool for warfare. They even put me up as the very image of heroism, but all of it was just propaganda. I was Shinra's 'poster boy', an icon he often used to publicize the good and overshadow the bad things he does. And I cursed myself for allowing myself to be manipulated in such a way."

Sephiroth shifted his movement, as he raised his right knee and lean his right arm to it. He then turned his gaze on the floor.

"I should've deserted them soon, but I just can't, it's the only place for me. I still need to find the truth about my existence, why I was different than any other humans out there? Why do I feel alone despite the company of friends? An answer I have yet to find out. So I stayed, even if my friends Angeal and Genesis deserted Midgar, I did not abandon it, I tried to contemplate their actions for doing so but I can't find an answer. I started abandoning missions related to them because I don't want to cross swords with them in a deadly combat. But then I gave up, Angeal died, it was inevitable. They were both gone, and I thought of abandoning Shinra altogether, my last mission was supposed to be in… Nibelheim."

His hands clenched into a fist as he remembers the nightmare that keeps coming back, innocent people fell victim to his madness. He shut his eyes tight as he tries to push back the memories, the sounds of screams and his blade ripping flesh, the smell of flames, ashes and blood. He put his hands on his head, why can't his bad memories be gone like the hatred that was purified by the lifestream? Why must he still carry the nightmares of his past? Is this some sort of punishment? If it is, he knows, he deserves it. Suddenly, he felt a light touch on his arm then he looked at it before looking towards Aerith.

"Fight your nightmares… they will never leave you unless you get over them. I'll listen, let it all out.", she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I…", Sephiroth then stood up. "I don't… deserve any of your kindness Aerith… These nightmares, they deserve to be here in my head. It will always remind me of the main purpose why I was saved and sent here. To forever defend this place from any threats, for all eternity. A lifetime of atonement will never be enough.", He then walked towards the door leading outside the deck. Aerith stood up, gentle breeze caressing her slender form as the winds beat her hair. She just gazed at the closed door as Sephiroth already had left.

Sephiroth's back was leaning on the door with head bowed looking at his left hand, the hand that wielded his deadly weapon. All his life, he never used Masamune right. He always fights on the wrong side, he wielded it to kill, to instigate fear to his opponents. The kingdom of Wutai lost all of its glory because of his swordsmanship while the citizens of Nibelheim suffered his wrath. And how could he ever forget the most unforgettable sin of all? He pierced her, yes that's right, his blade run through her soft flesh, a clean cut which caused instant death to the very woman who's trying to help him out of his '_nightmares'._

'_Of all my sins…you were my greatest… regret…'_

As he thought of this, he started to climb down the stairs, Masamune was wielded the wrong way as oppose to its legend, but this time, he'll definitely make it right. He will use it to protect the inhabitants of Valhalla and of course, Aerith. He will not let any harm come close to her no matter what happens.

'_This time… I'll wield Masamune the right way…'_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, I'm planning to make a long story out of this, so till next update!**


	4. Old Bonds and New Ones

**Disclaimer: You'll see some of your favorite Final Fantasy characters here, a clue is, "Honor". Enjoy! All are property of Square enix, I just utilize the characters to create an AU inclined with the story somehow. I apologize for a not so good grammar._**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Old Bonds and New Ones**

"_We have arrived at the Coliseum! Please get ready as the ship prepares for landing. Make sure you didn't forget any valuables and please leave the room keys on the personnel waiting on the ship's exit. Thank you and have a nice day!" _The speakers then turned off after the announcer had said the spiel.

Sephiroth was fastening the strap of his coat to his pants forming the famous "X" on his chest. Aerith on the other hand, was busy braiding her hair. After two days of travelling by airship, they have reached the Coliseum, it is said that this world needs warriors who will help Etro's Valkyrie in protecting the realm from the rising masses of negative chaos seeping from the void beyond. It would be atonement as Sephiroth had thought upon their arrival in Luxerion, to forever defend the place from monsters trying to destroy the peaceful souls residing this place.

Sephiroth finished strapping the Masamune on his back as he turned his look on Aerith, she was carefully placing the pink ribbon, _'A gift from Zack…'_ he thought. Then suddenly the ribbon slipped from her hands and fell to the floor, Sephiroth who was not that far away from her picked it up and placed it on her hands. She smiled and said sweetly, "Thank you" she then turned towards the mirror as she finished doing her hairstyle. They went out and the people were already lined up on the two doors leading to the exit. As their turn came, Aerith handed the key to the woman, the woman smiled and said, "May the grace of Etro be with you."

They went down and Aerith can't help it, she was amazed at the place. It was enormous; she could see from the airship Launchpad the view of the whole place. A giant square-shaped stage was on the center with four large golden pillars on its four sides. Around the stage rises audience bleachers, standing high, all made of marble. Beside the Coliseum, stands an enormous structure with twin spiraling towers, it was made of crystal, and its top part was pointed towards the sky.

"Etro's temple, Memoria lies inside as well as Etro's throne.", a deep velvety voice said from behind her. She looked behind and saw Sephiroth.

"I see…it's huge! And so magnificent.", Aerith said in awe.

Sephiroth chuckled and teasingly said, "Everything amazes you." And then heads down the staircase.

Aerith put her hands on her hips and said pouting, "Not everything!" then she followed laughing.

* * *

The road towards the Coliseum was a straight path, a shopping district; on both sides were armory, weaponry and smithy. There were also magic scroll shops, materia shops and shops selling different kinds of potions as well as restaurants and café. Aerith keeps on glancing on the shops and stops from time to time whenever something beautiful caught her eye, Sephiroth trailed behind her not complaining as he too was amazed at the collection of weapons adorning the weaponries.

"You can take your time looking around the shops later, we should all gather first on the Coliseum, the Valkyrie will be there in about a quarter. We're the last batch of people to be dispatched in the Coliseum anyways." A man with black hair down his neck and a blue bandanna, wearing only a vest on his upper body showing his muscled chest and abs and wears a denim pants with high cut combat boots with daggers strapped on both sides of his pants said with a smile.

Sephiroth and Aerith turned to look at him, then they looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, I guess we should need to go to the assembly area first then." Aerith said beaming at Sephiroth, they started to walk with the man they met.

* * *

"You look like some military guy and… her, are you sure you're capable of fighting? Did you really see Etro's light?" The man said questioningly at Aerith. Sephiroth smirked at the man's doubt on Aerith's capabilities. Aerith put her hands on her hips and told him, "Of course I saw it! I may not look like it but I'm a seasoned pro! I may not be strong physically but my magic was above average." She said in a proud manner then added, " I even saved Gaia in its brink of destruction once by using my magical abilities against Meteor!" she finished as she crossed her arms on her chest. Sephiroth flinched at the thought and cleared his throat. Aerith snapped from her proud gesture and put a hand on her mouth as she said, "Oh…"

"Wow! I guess strong warriors cannot be judged by their physical appearance, There was once a great mage that goes by the name of Shantotto, well she's small about 3 feet high I guess but hey, she can actually kick some butt with her spells!", He said as he laughed at the memory. "By the way, what are your names? I'm Max, I'm a beast hunter way back when I was still alive, and I'm from the town of Dali. A behemoth took my life away, but hey, this place, is not bad either don't you think? I actually think I can live here for all eternity!"

"Yeah, seems good enough for me too, I'm Aerith and this is…"

"Sephiroth", came a reply from her dark clad companion.

"Nice to meet you Max!", Aerith said cheerfully.

"So what were your backgrounds when you were still alive?", Max asked them both.

"Uhmmm… I'm a flower seller in the city of Midgar and he…", she then looked up at Sephiroth and saw at his hardened expression. '_Looks like he doesn't want to talk about it… Aerith do something!' _She thought in a panic.

"Well…?" Max followed up.

"Well… he's—"

"You don't need to know.", Sephiroth said darkly giving Aerith chills as he never tear his gaze on the road.

"Wait, actually, everyone onboard the ship was curious about you, there's something suspicious you know. Who are you really?", Max said as he stopped from his tracks. Sephiroth who a few feet ahead of them stopped too and said, "Think what you all want, as if I give a damn about it." He said coldly, as he was about to walk again, Max called out, "I was asking you kindly, it wouldn't hurt to give a straight answer! Unless, you're hiding something, are you?"

Sephiroth snapped, he hates it when a person he doesn't treat on a personal level tries to pry him with information about himself, specially, if it's personal. He turned around and his pupils now evident cat eye slits, Aerith noticed this and since she doesn't want any fight arising in the middle of the road, goes in between them and said stuttering, "Well… uh… g-guys, i-it's okay, w-we d-don't h-have to make t-this a b-big deal y-you know…", then an idea popped on her mind in an instant, "Max if you're really curious about him, I can tell you instead." She looked up at Sephiroth as she earned an icy glare from him, but she allowed him to see her eyes which seem to tell him to actually trust her on this. Sephiroth calmed down, he really doesn't know why Aerith has that effect on him, but ever since she saved him from being part of the void, he actually trusted her. She may be weak but he knows, Aerith's will is far stronger than him. Sephiroth nodded and looked at Max with cold icy stare.

"Well…", Aerith went beside Max and whispered something in his ear. The guy's eyes grew wide and smiled mischievously, Sephiroth raised a questioning eyebrow. Then both Aerith and Max giggled, the guy then went towards Sephiroth and tapped his shoulder in a friendly gesture and said, "You got yourself an all in one package out there.", as he looked at Aerith, Sephiroth followed his gaze, Aerith was smiling. _'What did she actually tell this guy?' _he thought to himself curiously.

"So see ya around then!." Then Max went off running, Sephiroth followed him with his gaze as he saw Max meet up with 3 other people dressed something similar to Max's fashion style, the four people exchanged some smiles and a few chat before walking towards the Coliseum gates.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and as he turned and saw Aerith smiling.

"What did you tell him?", he asked curiously.

"Well…", Aerith walked past him with hands clasped on her back and said. "We're in a relationship and we had a quarrel early this morning so you're a little hot headed today!", then she burst out laughing.

"What?", Sephiroth was shocked.

"Once you put in those kinds of statements, it will stop any suspicions at all!", Aerith said still giggling.

"That's…", he gave out a heavy sigh and walked past her.

"Hey! Wait for me!", she said giggling. "Are you mad? You know it's just a statement, a white lie. It's not something to think too much about.", She said as she looks at him.

"That's pretty much absurd, your way of thinking is… foolish. Can't you actually think something better?", he said as his jaw clenched.

"Hmm… I'm actually thinking of saying you're gay! But that's impossible and I might spark a fit of rage in you. So I thought of something as simple as that!", she said proudly.

"Foolish.", he said angrily.

"I'm sorry… I can't think of anything better…", she said bowing her head and stopping on her tracks.

Sephiroth suddenly stopped as he looked at Aerith, '_why was he angry at such a trivial matter? It's just a lie, and yet he was acting as if he was disappointed of something? Of what?' _he thought to , he's not that intact with his emotions at all especially around her. Ever since the strongest part of him was taken away by the lifestream which is his hatred, he feels unstable, like he could easily bend with any situation that was thrown at him. Why was he feeling weird, like he was human. '_Human?'_ he thought again, humans are said to feel swirls of emotions, but everything he feels when he's around her are quite new, like he's been reborn with a whole new existence. Emotions that are new to him but was slowly introduced to him by Aerith, he doesn't know what has gotten into him but his feet started moving as he walked towards her steady form and out of instinct he grab her wrist. Aerith was surprised and looked at him, he was looking at the Coliseum door then he said, "Don't mind what I said, let's just continue walking, the Coliseum is not far ahead."

"Okay!", she said cheerfully, she let her wrist go off his hand and interlaced her hand with his. Sephiroth was surprised as she saw her beaming, her smile never fails to make him feel comfortable. He responded with his hands interlacing hers as they walked towards the gate.

'_It's her friendly gesture.. yes… just a friendly gesture and nothing more…'_ he thought.

* * *

The coliseum was filled with people, mostly on their teens to early twenties; there were some who seems pretty old around thirties to late forties as well.

"Excuse me, excuse me…" Aerith said as she keeps on bumping from one person to another, she still holds Sephiroth's hand in hers and he was holding her hand tightly to his, thinking that she might get lost from all the people standing around and about the assembly area. Sephiroth saw an empty spot in one corner quite far from the diamond gate that was still closed. He lead the way as he dragged her gently, when they were there, she let go of his hand, he felt an unusual feeling which seems close to emptiness when her hand left his.

"Are you alright?", he asked sounds a little worried as he saw her coughing and panting.

"Y-yes… It's just… it's too crowded!", she said in surrender.

He smirked and said, "You complain a lot." As he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No! I didn't mean to, it's not that way! I just said the reality.", she said in a defensive manner.

He chuckled and said, "Alright, let's just wait in here until they open the gate and let everyone go in before we follow so it will not be too 'crowded'."

"Ohh you… I didn't mean it in a bad way."

As they were waiting, A white mage flying in a magic carpet hovered above everyone, she has pink locks flowing on her waist, she was wearing the typical white mage robe, white with triangular patterns on the edge of her sleeves, hood and robe. She held a magic wand on her right hand, she has a feather clip to her head tying her pink locks to a half ponytail. Her robe ended just an inch below her knee and she wears a shin length red boots. Her eyes were purple like the color of an amethyst, she wears brown gloves on her hands. As she stopped above the adventurers, she pulled a scroll from her sling bag and read it aloud.

"Brave warriors who flee from the world of the living due to inevitable instances, and was carried over to the lifestream and stayed there until souls has been purified entirely by the power of the cosmos. I welcome you all as all of you wouldn't be here without seeing Etro's light shine upon you from the world of eternal green and darkness, the place where souls was torn between chaos and cosmos, the Planet's surface. You have all been chosen to defend the balance for the gods as they rest asleep in their crystal stasis. Behold the diamond gates, the entrance to the battlefield as the goddess will choose a new champion to rally her cause of peace on both Valhalla and Gaia!"

With that said, the mage lifted her wand and the orb in the middle of the gate glowed as it opened, the people were astonished.

"Go warriors and prove your worth before the Valkyrie of the goddess Etro.", the mage said again before flying towards the Coliseum.

Sephiroth held his hand towards her, "Let's go.", he said, she smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!", she said excitedly. Sephiroth can't help but smile and nodded then they both walk towards the entrance and after walking a single straight road, the giant stage greeted them, it was huge, even the pillars that adorned the stage was big.

"Stop!", The mage commanded, "Please gather yourselves before the stage, Minerva the Valkyrie, will arrive soon!"

They all assembled themselves before the stage, suddenly a swirl of lifestream spiraled on the center of the stage, it formed a tornado as it started from the center and then a burst of white light engulfed everything, as the lifestream burst the white light faded, the lifestream now engulfed the people as the green liquid-like substance swirled around the coliseum. A woman with golden blonde hair emerged from where the lifestream was coming from; she was clad in golden armor.

Everyone was amazed of what they were seeing, Sephiroth doesn't show any expression at all while Aerith was so amazed.

Minerva then spoke, her words were smooth and unearthly for Sephiroth's tastes, talk about voice of an ethereal being he thought.

"Welcome warriors of Etro. I Minerva, Valkyrie and guardian to the goddess Etro acknowledges you all, you are very much aware that the goddess is on her weakened state and is resting atop her throne in her temple, above the Memoria. While she rests atop her throne, I am the one keeping the Gate of Chaos at bay on her stead, preventing the corruption from spreading into the world of the living. Thus, I am not capable of fully protecting this realm from the portals of Chaos appearing all over Luxerion at random instances. Therefore, I'm asking for your help warriors, to defend the city from the beasts caused by the corruption. I hope I can count on all of you for your assistance until the goddess recovers."

Everyone cheered then Minerva motioned her right hand as if to silence the crowd. She spoke again, "The reason we are all gathered here today is not just to receive the Etro's insignia, the symbol to mark us all as her loyal warriors and defenders. But we shall also ensue a friendly battle amongst yourselves in order to see who are more capable of venturing out into the Dunes, and those who are only up to the outskirts of Luxerion. The beasts roaming the Dunes are far stronger thus we'll need more capable warriors. The battles shall be a duo, find yourselves a partner, every beast hunting activities should be at least a pair as one must not venture alone when facing Chaos mutated beasts, and remember they're the only ones capable of killing souls and pulling your corrupted souls to the Void itself. We must avoid any more casualties, the Chaos is already disrupting the balance as the corruption grows more with every helpless souls killed by the Chaos mutated beasts."

"I shall now take my leave, the White Mage Liandra will now take over for further instructions. ", with that said, Minerva vanished in a swirl of lifestream. Liandra moved her wand in a circular motion, as she did so; magical paper scrolls with quill appeared in front of everybody. Liandra then spoke, "Please put in your names as well as your selected partner's name on the magical paper scrolls, I'll be receiving them instantly once you're done. Later on at five in the afternoon, I'll be posting the tournament bracket on your cabin doors, be sure to check them out to know who you're facing for the friendly battle tomorrow. For now you can all relax and make some preparations, please get your cabin keys from the white mages on the exit. The insignia marking will be tomorrow at exactly nine in the morning, prior to the tournament proper. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the day!"

Now Sephiroth wrote his name on the floating scroll in front of him, he put Aerith's name beside his.

"What are you doing!", Aerith was about to grab the paper when it automatically vanished.

"Looks like we're already registered.", Sephiroth said with a smirk.

"You should've chosen someone better… I might slow you down.", Aerith said in a low voice her head bowed.

"Oh? What happened now to the self-proclaimed 'seasoned pro and above average magical abilities' you've been bragging about earlier, hmm?" He said sarcastically with a smirk.

"I… uhh… well I didn't mean to brag about it that much! It's just that, compared to you I'm just some weakling. This will be your fault if I slow you down, you made a choice without consulting me first.", she said as she cross her arms over her chest.

Sephiroth smiled and lower his face near Aerith's ear then whispered, "No one can ever slow me down in battles, not even you flower girl." He pulled back as he stared at her surprised expression then said in a very confident manner, "I am very much capable of carrying even a bunch of losing army to victory."

Aerith nodded slowly then looked at him and said cheerfully, "Right! Then carry me General!" and then she let out a giggle as Sephiroth can't help but chuckle at her childish remark, shaking his head as he did so.

"Sephiroth..?", a familiar voice of a man called out from a distance, breaking their laughter.

Sephiroth and Aerith looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw a man very familiar to them both, there standing not too far away was a man clad in a black SOLDIER uniform, with his black spiky hair and a lock of hair hanging down in front of his face.

"Zack!", Aerith shouted as she hurriedly ran towards him and encircled her arms around his neck as she gave her ex-lover a tight embrace. Zack meets her embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laughed. Sephiroth felt something stirred inside him, he felt a knot in his stomach and sharp pang of pain in his chest when he saw Aerith and Zack embracing each other. He doesn't know what he's feeling but one thing's for sure; he doesn't like what he just felt. He showed a smile as Zack looked at him smiling and then buried his face again in Aerith's hair. The expression on Sephiroth's face faded and then turned his gaze towards the ground as his chest began to constrict, something not physical but more of emotional pain. The same thing he feels when he was young and saw children happily walking with their mothers. But this? Somehow it was quite different than what he felt back then. Perhaps more… painful? He doesn't know exactly, Aerith's presence in his life now makes everything about his emotions and thinking messy, he cannot understand himself fully well now, she really made some drastic changes to his emotions.

A light tap on his shoulder broke his thoughts as he turned around, his eyes grew wide, there in front of him and standing tall was one of his best friends, a man who constantly talks about honor and dreams.

"Angeal!", Sephiroth can't help but feels a little excited seeing his friend again in the afterlife.

"Sephiroth, it's nice to meet you again! You looked like the man I once knew not the one who wanted to destroy the world. Looks like you gained back your SOLDIER pride and honor.", He said with a smile.

"You never changed, were you still preaching about honor and dreams even in the realm of the gods?", Sephiroth replied jokingly.

"Well, I could even preach about it to the gods to wake them up.", Angeal replied and both men laughed.

Zack and Aerith looked at them smiling then Zack spoke, "Hey…", she turned to look at him and smiled, Zack scratched his head then asked, "Did you… miss me?"

"Of course silly!", she replied as she poke his tummy giggling.

"Ow!", Zack replied as he chuckled. Then turned his gaze towards Sephiroth, "He, was now back to the man I once knew. The malice on his face which I saw back in Nibelheim was… gone. I guess everyone shouldn't reach this place without being properly purified on the surface huh?" he said as he looked at Aerith. She nodded and said, "The hatred in his heart has been purged out when we were on the lifestream, the void almost took him in, but I did what I could to help him. I think, he deserves to live a more normal life than what he previously had."

"You always have a knack for helping people; your presence gives off a soothing aura, an ambience of peace. I think it's not just the lifestream that helped him, it was you too."

Aerith just nodded, and replied, "I just did what I have to, when the planet made me see some of his past, I was surprised! The monster everyone was referring to was once as human as us. He laughs, he gets mad, he feels remorse, he goofs around, he feels pain, bleeds, feels sad and even alone. It's just that, being a tool all his life was really painful. It killed his SOLDIER pride and honor, even his dreams and ego. I thought, maybe, that's the reason why he actually snapped out of his sanity. The pain of losing your friends who made your life worthwhile and learning the truth about himself that has been hidden and covered with lies was just too painful to bear. So I thought, if a new beginning shall be given to him, why not? Everyone deserves chances right?"

Zack nodded in agreement, "Well, at least he's reunited with Angeal in the afterlife."

"How long are you two lovebirds going to stand there? Let's go get our cabin keys and explore the commercial district while we still have time!", Angeal called out to Aerith and Zack.

Zack and Aerith followed the two men as they went out the coliseum. The white mages lined the gates as they gave the people the cabin keys, Angeal was given two keys then he said to Sephiroth, "I guess its two persons per one cabin, I guess you and Aerith are the pairs for tomorrow's tournament?"

"Yes…", Sephiroth replied as Angeal handed him the key to their room, then Angeal said, "So I guess this is me and the puppy's cabin key, anyway, our rooms we're just beside each other so it's all good. Unless, the puppy here wants to share a room with Aerith?"

"W-what? Angeal!", Zack replied embarrassed scratching the back of his head.

"I think… It's better if he and Aerith share the same room, they have a lot to catch up I guess.", Sephiroth said smiling, _'As much as I wanted to share a room with her, I know she'll like it better if Zack were to stay.'_ He thought to himself.

"Uhmm… Not really a problem to me.", Aerith replied.

"Well… If you insist man.", he took the key from Sephiroth and said smiling, "Thanks buddy."

"Don't mind it, besides, Angeal and I have a lot to catch up either.", he said.

"It's settled then, so why don't we find something to eat?", Angeal asked.

Everyone nodded as they left towards the commercial district.

* * *

They were all sitting in front of a round table at a nearby restaurant waiting for their orders.

"The good thing about this place is everything's free!", Zack exclaimed.

"Well, resources were provided by the followers of the gods so basically everything's free.", Angeal said.

While they were waiting a woman with long ash brown hair falling down her waist walked up the stage with a microphone, a blonde tanned man started playing the piano, a cheer of a man was heard from the table across the corner of the restaurant. Sephiroth and the others looked at the direction of the cheering man's voice, he's on his thirties, unruly black hair with a red headband around his head. He doesn't wear any upper garments and a black tattoo was on his chest symbolizing a "T" in a unique font. He's with a man about same age as his, wearing a red hapi, black hair about shoulder length tied in low back ponytail, his hair have gray streaks. He was also wearing sunglasses, the man has a large scar over his eye and covers half of his face as well. Then the woman started to sing, all attention was now on hers as even the angry customers who grew tired waiting for their food became somewhat calmer as the songstress mesmerized the audience with her song.

As the woman finished singing, Aerith stood up and clapped, the woman smiled at her then she and the man playing the piano bowed and approached the two older men sitting on the corner. Their orders finally came in.

"Finally! Let's dig in!" Zack exclaimed as he started to slice and chomp on his food.

"Watch it Zack.", Angeal said laughing. Sephiroth chuckled as he carefully sliced his steak. Aerith can't help but keep on glancing on the beautiful singer. The woman noticed this and so approached Aerith slowly.

"Hi! I noticed you keep looking, is there anything I can help you with?", the woman asked in a friendly tone.

Aerith and her companions was surprised, then she said, "Well, yes, I really liked your song and your voice. You were fantastic! Uhmm..", then Aerith spotted the table napkin and a pen. "Can you please give me an autograph!" she pleaded as she hand her the pen and the napkin.

The woman laughed and signed her name on the napkin. "There! Thank you for appreciating our song. By the way, I'm Lenne, what's your name?" she said smiling.

"I'm Aerith! Pleased to meet you Miss Lenne!", she exclaimed excitedly.

Lenne can't help but chuckle on Aerith's expression. Then her attention turned towards Aerith's companions and asked, "You all looked like warriors, are you all going to participate for this season's League of Champions?"

"Well, yes we are! Are you also part of it?", Aerith asked.

"Well, we're already chosen, we've been protecting Valhalla for quite some time now.", she said as she showed Aerith and the others her insignia located on her right lower arm. The tattoo is a half moon and half sun in black ink.

"Wow! Were you on Luxerion or the Dunes?", Zack asked after being amazed.

"Me and my friends over there were all part of the Dunes militia, we protect the lands outside Luxerion from the Chaos beasts. By the way let me introduce you to my friends.", she said to Aerith as Lenne's companions was now looking a them smiling. "The guy who played the piano with the blond hair is my lover, his name is Shuyin, the bare-naked old man is Jecht, he's like a father to me and Shuyin and the guy next to him is Auron." She finished.

"Nice to meet you!", Aerith said loud enough for Lenne's friends to hear which earned smiles and a nods as Jecht replied just as loud, "Nice to mee ya too beautiful young lady!". Aerith can't help but giggle on his remark, then Aerith said, "Let me introduce you to my friends as well. This is Zack—"

"Yo! Nice to meet ya'!"

"The guy beside him is Angeal."

"Hi."

"And this one is Sephiroth.", Aerith finished and Sephiroth just nodded.

"Wow, you all look pretty strong, anyway, nice meeting all of you, Friends?", Lenne offered a handshake to everybody, they all accepted the offer before turning back to their food.

"Lenne! Food's here!", Jecht shouted catching the attention of the songstress.

"Coming!", then she looked back at Aerith and the others, "I better get going now, best of luck on your tournament tomorrow! Hope you'll all be chosen for the Dunes Militia. We'll be watching and cheering you on." Lenne said smling.

"Hell yeah! I guess the Dunes is far more exciting than the city." Zack exclaimed.

Lenned laughed but then gave them one last wave before returning to her table.

'_We earned new friends in this place, it was not so bad wasn't it?'_ Aerith thought to herself as she turned to eat the food on her plate.

* * *

They all went around the district as Angeal and Sephiroth had their trusty swords, Masamune and Angeal's new Buster sword tempered in a smithy while Zack helped Aerith choose her weapon for the friendly tournament tomorrow. Aerith landed on a staff similar to her Princess guard, they thanked the shop owner and left, as they stepped outside, Angeal and Sephiroth we're already waiting for them.

"Sorry it took so long.", Aerith said apologetically to them.

"It's alright, were you able to choose your weapon?", Sephiroth said as he went closer to Aerith.

"Yep!", Aerith exclaimed, "I got myself a staff similar to the Princess Guard I once owned back in the world of the living. Beautiful isn't it?"

Sephiroth nodded and replied, "Good, shall we go back and check our cabins then?" Everyone just nodded in agreement.

Upon reaching their cabins, the tournament battle flow was already posted on the cabin doors.

"Looks like we're on opposing brackets eh?", Zack said.

"Looks like it.", Aerith replied.

Sephiroth looked at both Angeal and Zack then said, "Do your best, we must meet up on the finals."

"Don't mind us, we're both first class!", Zack replied confidently.

"Overconfidence will get you." Angeal told Zack then said to Sephiroth and Aerith, "You should do your best too." Sephiroth and Angeal both smiled and crossed their arms together. Aerith and Zack both smiled at the gesture.

"So? Shall we give the lovers now their time alone?", Angeal told Sephiroth referring to both Zack and Aerith.

Zack scratched his head while Aerith just smiled shyly.

"Well then, let's call it a day.", Sephiroth informed them as he unlocked the cabin door.

"Don't be so loud, we're just beside your room.", Angeal said teasingly.

"Arrghh, what happened to honor now Angeal?" Zack answered embarrassed.

Then they all laughed.

"Goodnight Angeal, goodnight Sephiroth! Have a nice rest!", Aerith said cheerfully.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams.", Sephiroth replied with a smile.

Then they all went inside their cabins and decided to call it a day.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty long chapter, my desktop keeps on crashing so it took me a while plus the ideas running to my head was disrupted because of my computer shutting off. Incase you do not know, Lenne and her friends were from FFX, Lenne and Shuyin were lover in FFX-2. So again, all are property of Square, I'm just trying to create an AU where all my favorite Final Fantasy can come together! The song Lenne sang on this chapter is entitled "1000 words" by Jade and the sweetbox, the exact song she had a duet with Yuna on the thunder plains. **

**Also I forgot to tell you guys, the woman whom Sephiroth first clashed swords with on chapter 1 whom he described as the first to ever block his blows and the former leader of Avalanche, a part of a memory the one named Elfe is really part of FF7, she's the protagonist for the mobile game in Japan FF7-Before crisis. That's all, doesn't really have much to say, I'm not feeling pretty well by the way but hope I can update soon. BTW, sorry for the wrong grammars, I am not that used to being descriptive and I'm not used to the English language but hopefully you somehow understand the flow of my story.**

**Till next update!^_^**


	5. Rise of the New Champion

**Disclaimer: All are property of Square Enix, I'm simply incorporating them for my AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Rise of the New Champion**

Aerith was undoing her braid getting ready for bed, Zack was sitting on his bed staring at her.

"I just noticed, the ribbon I gave you, you still wear it huh?", Zack said smiling.

"Hmm…", Aerith nodded not even turning her gaze back at him.

"And uh… you now wear pink, I told you it'll suit you."

Aerith turned to look at him, smiled and said, "Yep, I thought maybe I'm going to see you again and if I do, at least you'll see me like this." Her braids were now undone, and Zack can't help but gape at her, she's still as beautiful as ever, if only he didn't die, they could have been together, but that's fate, no one can ever defy it after all. He stared at his hand now clutching the sheets, as he flinched at the memory. Aerith looked at him questioningly and said, "Zack? Are you… alright?"

Zack snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, "Y-yeah, I'm fine don't worry."

"Good, shall we take a rest then? It'll be a long day tomorrow.", she replied smiling.

"S-sure… goodnight Aerith, sweetdreams."

Aerith then lay down to sleep as she turned her back against him, Zack lay down on his bed as well thinking hard, he kept on glancing at her when he couldn't hold it in anymore, he faced her direction still lying to his bed and said, "Aerith?"

"Hmm?", Aerith replied sounding sleepy.

"I wanted to know… Is it possible for us to start all over again? A second chance for us? We were together in the lifestream but suddenly I disappeared, I couldn't even say goodbye properly even in death, I mean Etro's light was unpredictable you know.", Zack explained now sitting on his bed.

Aerith turned to look at him, blinked twice as she sat up. "Why are you trying to explain something you did not do? Zack I'm not mad at you, there's no way I could be mad at you. Starting all over again is fine, I'm willing to try, but, it won't be that easy." Aerith said as she bowed her head.

"Why won't it be easy? What would make it so hard? Tell me Aerith…", he said as he moved in closer to her.

Aerith sighed as she looked at Zack and said, "I… fell in love with another man Zack."

"I guess… four years of absence has taken its toll huh? Do I know this guy? Was it Tseng? It couldn't be Sephiroth…" Then a name struck his head as his eyes grew wide, "Cloud?"

Aerith gave him a nod.

"I see… But since we're far away from him now… does your feelings stay the same?", Zack asked not wanting to hate Cloud, he knows, it was not that guy's fault. He's dead, of course, Aerith get to be Cloud, reminds her so much about him and how they used to be. The world will not stop when someone dies, it still turns, and it will always be.

"Perhaps, we can try… again? I mean, we're both dead and we're now living here in Valhalla, perhaps we could fix everything? I'll make it up to you big time, I promise.", Zack said not tearing his gaze away from her.

Aerith smiled at his proposal and said, "No, no. You don't have to make such a promise and you don't have to make it up either. Let's just wait for things to unfold on their own. But I promise, I'll try again."

"Woohoo!", Zack exclaimed as he stood up turned and stood in front of her bed. Aerith laughed at him.

"You think we can start tomorrow? Or whenever you're ready, I mean I'm not in a hurry, we have all the time in the world here. Time is not an issue, we got forever baby!", Zack said smiling.

"Well, sure we can tomorrow but right now, let's get some sleep alright? And keep your voice down, we might wake Angeal and Sephiroth up.", Aerith replied smiling.

"Don't mind them old guys, so tomorrow then? I'll hold you to that okay? Let's get some sleep so it'll be tomorrow already, Yeah!", Zack hurriedly run back to his bed but accidentally had his left foot hit the bed frame.

"Ow! I'm such a klutz!", he said as he raised his foot holding it with his hands now hopping back to his bed with his right foot. Aerith can't help but burst out laughing, Zack laughed hard too.

"Goodnight Aerith, have a good rest.", Zack said as he let out a big yawn.

"Goodnight Zack, sweet dreams.", She said smiling then turned her back against him and thought to herself, _'It's so nice to be with Zack again, brings back old memories._' She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sounds of laughter can be heard on the other room as Angeal was standing on the side of his bed fixing the sheets before turning the covers and sitting on the bed. Sephiroth was lying on his bed with both his arms behind his head his legs outstretched and ankles crossed. He was staring on the ceiling.

'_Looks like their having a good time…' _He thought sadly, closing his eyes at the thought of it.

"Those lovebirds, just when I told them to keep it low, you can actually hear their laughter all the way from here.", Angeal remarked as he looked at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth just gave a sigh as he turned his back on Angeal, now facing the wall on the side.

"Sleeping already? We got a lot to talk about.", Angeal said.

"You can go ahead and ask, I'll answer them.", Sephiroth said flatly.

"Well, what happened to you? I saw everything from the surface. I know Genesis played a major role on it. But did you really believe you were born from an alien creature?"

"I don't know. It's what I've been forced to believe."

"Did it ever cross your mind that you might have a biological mother who actually gave birth to you?"

"I want to believe that, but perhaps there was none.", Sephiroth said as he sat up with his legs on the side of his bed and feet flat on the floor. He was staring on the ground sighed and continued, "Believing how Hojo created his 'Specimens', I might be created the same way, inside those pods, fed with Jenova cells and drowned in massive amounts of Mako."

"We'll never know… Let's not talk about those now. But, was the Lifestream able to purify your Jenova cells on the surface?", Angeal asked.

"Looks like it's not, it was only my hatred towards the people especially towards Cloud was the one purified, my sorrow is still here, and somehow I still feel not good when Cloud was mentioned. How about you?", Sephiroth replied as he looked now towards Angeal's direction.

Angeal stood up and spread on his right shoulder, his white wing, he then looked at Sephiroth and said, "It's still here, I guess if the lifestream tried to purify it, we will actually die. It's already part of our genetics, our own human cells were mutated to these Jenova cells. Killing it means killing our very own cells. The lifestream sure knows how to purify properly don't you think?"

Sephiroth sighed again as a jet black wing spread from his right shoulder. "Sure is… as long we're in a sound mind and body, the cells lies dormant. It doesn't give any side effects at all, just pure enhancements."

"Does this actually give us an advantage for tomorrow?", Angeal asked as he walks towards his bed retracting back his wings and lied down on his bed.

"Perhaps, this will be an advantage against all others. But we'll never know." Sephiroth retracted his wing too and lied down on his bed. Both men we're now facing the ceiling.

"Oh well then, let's check how things will go tomorrow. Goodnight.", Angeal said as he turned his back against his companion.

"Goodnight, Angeal.", Sephiroth replied as he closed his eyes and retired for the night.

* * *

Morning came and Aerith emerged from their room. She was already prepared for the day, as she went out she saw Sephiroth standing outside his room looking straight towards the direction of the Coliseum. He noticed Aerith but did not bother to talk to her.

"Hellloooo?", Aerith said smiling.

Sephiroth just closed his eyes and smirked shaking his head as Aerith can't help but make him smile with her childish approach.

"I know you noticed me, why weren't you looking?", she asked as she move closer to him.

Sephiroth straightened up and looked at her, "I was just in deep thought."

"Not in the mood for a talk?", she asked again as she turned her gaze towards the Coliseum.

"Not really, I'm sorry if I ignored your presence. I didn't mean to. I'm just thinking of the things Angeal and I talked about last night.", he said calmly turning his gaze towards the Coliseum again.

"What did you talk about?", she asked now looking at him.

Sephiroth just sighed.

"Oh… it must be something personal. I'm sorry, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it.", she said smiling.

Sephiroth looked down to meet her gaze and said, "I think it's better if… I asked your thoughts about it as well. You see, I find your ideas rather amusing.", he smiled.

"A…musing?", Aerith replied with a hint of confusion.

"Well, you always have this positive disposition and looks at the brighter side of things rather than on the opposite. Smiles and sunshine, that's what I think about you.", he chuckled.

Aerith giggled at the thought, "So the great Sephiroth thinks of me as all smiles and sunshine! Should I take it as a compliment?"

"Your choice, I'm just saying the truth about my opinion towards you. From the short span of time I get to be with you, it's my impression and somehow, I find that part of you, attractive.", He replied honestly as he gave her a soft smile.

Aerith can't help but blush at his statement, his smile towards her saying how he finds her cheerful attitude attractive make her cheeks flushed red.

"T-thank you then…", she replied shyly.

"So… as I was saying, I want to hear your opinion on something. Will you listen?", Sephiroth asked his tone now serious.

Aerith gave him a nod. Sephiroth then asked, "Angeal told me perhaps Jenova was not my real mother, and that I might have a biological mother who actually gave birth to me and that I was just fed up with Jenova cells at birth. Same procedure with Project G, the one that gave birth to my friends Angeal and Genesis. But I'm not sure if it's possible, Hojo's ruthless scientific ways strongly suggests that I could've been created the same way as the monsters I saw inside the mako pods on the Nibelheim reactor. That I might be a test tube baby except that I thrived inside those pods, fed with Jenova cells and bathed in massive amounts of Mako until I assumed a human form. After all, Genesis informed me that Jenova project S made use of countless failed experiments to create the perfect… monster."

Aerith can't help but feels the sadness in his voice, even after all those things, he's starting to doubt Jenova as his mother now which is of course a good sign as she knows the truth about his origins as Vincent has clearly explained to them. Perhaps, it is time for Sephiroth to know the truth about his birth? But will he believe her? She doesn't know, but she wouldn't know unless she gives it a try.

"I think, Angeal is right.", Aerith began. Sephiroth now turned to look at her, she continued, "No, not that I think it is right, it is the truth. Sephiroth, I would like to know your feelings if somehow you find out that you were born human just like everybody else. That you undergo the normal process of being human before you were genetically altered to be who you are now, I would like to know first your feelings before I gave my thoughts to your question."

Sephiroth then turned his gaze on the ground as he said, "Perhaps if I know, if what you and Angeal think is correct, then, I would at least want to know, no, not just know, but meet her. My biological mother, if I had one, I want to see her. Ever since I was a child, I can't help but yearn for a mother's love, I fascinate myself with thoughts of how she will be happy on the small things I could achieve as a child, when I got to know her name, I conjured up images of how she looks like. All my life, I just wanted to know, what I am. Why do I feel different than the rest? What made me so different? Who's my mother? Why do they not even give me any images of her, information about her other than her name? Whenever I see children crying out to their mothers, seeking comfort and how mothers make it all feel better afterwards, I can't help but long for such a very significant figure in one's life."

"Back when I was a child I only hear a voice, a soft voice of a woman who always apologizes to me, who tells me she loves me. Those dreams I had filled with those thoughts, was what kept me moving forward despite the harsh training and tortures brought about by Hojo's continuous study on me. My life with Shinra's guidance was not pleasurable, it was difficult. Many times I wanted to give up but I… I have no other place to go. I was raised up in those facilities; I really never know a purpose other than to follow orders from them. So when the former leader of AVALANCHE asked me what my reason for fighting is, I had none. Her words had hit a cord; her question gave a profound impact on me. For the first time in my life, I was shaken by her words. I fight because it was what's expected of me, but what do I expect for myself? Nothing. All those years, the voice that randomly occupies my thoughts while I'm asleep was the only thing I held on to, and I've thought and believed, that voice, belonged to my mother who's already in the heavens, lovingly looking at me from the Planet surface." Sephiroth added.

"I know, your life, your past must've been very painful, but, now everything's going to be alright. I assumed that your thoughts speak of one thing. You would want to meet her if you were given a chance to know about her, you would want to know, am I right?", she replied.

Sephiroth just nodded.

Aerith sighed and held his hand to hers and said, "Sephiroth… your mother is not Jenova. Her name is…"

"Good morning!", Zack's voice came from behind them. Sephiroth and Aerith were startled, she immediately let go of his hands looked the other way blushing, Sephiroth looked at the opposite direction as he cleared his throat.

"Huh? Already up early both of you?" He put an arm around Sephiroth's shoulder and said, "Man, still waking up early? You should get more sleep, we're no longer SOLDIER!", he then tapped Sephiroth's pauldrons before moving his arm away.

"Good morning Aerith!", he said with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, hi Zack, good morning!", Aerith replied cheerfully.

Angeal came from behind and put a hand on Zack's head and messed his hair.

"Angeal! What are you doing?", Zack asked frustrated.

"You're too loud, you're always loud.", he said flatly. Then he looked at Sephiroth and said, "You were up pretty early, excited for the upcoming tournament?"

Sephiroth looked at him and said, "Perhaps you can say that, anyway, I'll go get my things, we better head towards the Coliseum, unless you all want to be late for the branding ceremony." He immediately went inside their room.

"Oh that's right! I'll go get my things now, we better be there on time.", Aerith replied as she too hurriedly went to the room to get her things.

"Oookaaayyy… now aren't those two acting weird?", Zack said in confusion.

Angeal just sighed and said, "Well get your things ready Zack, we don't want to be late." Then he walked inside the room.

Zack just scratched the back of his head.

* * *

They were an hour early for the branding and decided to stop at a nearby café for breakfast before they head towards the coliseum. Upon entering the said café, they saw Lenne and her company. Lenne waved at them and called out to Aerith cheerfully.

"Hi Aerith! Good morning!"

"Hi Lenne!", Aerith responded in the same amount of energy.

"Come share a table with us so we can talk and be acquainted more among each other.", Lenne offered.

"Uhmm…", Aerith turned to look at her companions, Zack gave a nod and grin at her, Angeal and Sephiroth nodded as well. Then Aerith replied, "Alright!".

The café crew arranged the tables and chairs so they can all seat together, Aerith sat beside Lenne as Zack sits beside Aerith. Shuyin was sitting beside Lenne of course, Sephiroth was sitting on the edge opposite Zack, beside him was Angeal, sitting beside Angeal was Jecht and then Auron on the opposite edge.

Their orders came in and they started eating, Jecht started a conversation, "Many attacks have been sighted all over Valhalla ya know. Even the city of Luxerion is no longer considered safe."

"They should really finish this tournament fast, some of our allies were taken down by the monsters, and they're getting stronger, I guess these beasts are getting more souls in the world of the living.", Shuyin added.

"The world of the… living? Gaia?", Aerith questioned.

"Yes, the attacks are simultaneously happening on both realms according to Minerva. Someone might be creating havoc on Gaia and Terra just so they could collect more corrupted souls to disrupt the balance. I have no idea who would do such things and on what purpose?", Lenne replied.

"World domination, revenge or just happy to see the world destroyed. Those could be the reasons.", Angeal said.

Sephiroth cleared his throat, he doesn't want to hear such conversations, it really reminds him how much damage he did back then. Right now, he just needs atonement for all of it, if there could be a possible way to help both realms from those monsters he would do so but he knows he could only stay here.

Zack caught Sephiroth's uneasiness towards the topic and decided to change it, "Well! We're gonna finish this tournament real quick so we could already help you guys out, Okay? So, let's finish our food in order for us to be in time for the branding ceremony!"

Everyone nodded and Zack winked at Sephiroth, Sephiroth just smirked. _'Zack never changed', _he thought.

* * *

Everyone had their fill and all went out the café, Zack stretched and do a couple of squats then asked looking at Shuyin, "So? Are you guys gonna watch us?"

"Yeah of course, I mean we did promise we would watch you guys, besides no attacks have been reported during daylight. It always happens at night when Chaos was dominant."

"Cool! I'd like you to see some of my moves!", Zack said confidently.

Jecht laughed and said, "I like your confidence kid, but it's not just confidence that we need in eliminating monsters in Dead Dunes."

"We're assigned to evaluate and choose the warriors who are capable of helping out the defense on the Dead Dunes. And if it's Dead Dunes, what we need are people with an all in one package, not just someone with brute strength. A person with knowledge on battle strategies, strong magical abilities and of course physical strength would be the best choice." Auron added.

"You're the ones evaluating our skills and capabilities during the tournament?", Angeal asked.

"Yes, you see Jecht is the head of the Dunes Militia together with Gabranth the Judge Magister. One of the high ranking officers here in Valhalla.", Lenne responded.

"Judge… Magister?", Zack asked confused.

"Well, since Minerva was now the acting goddess in lieu of Etro, her position as the one who places judgment on those who are to be either accepted or rejected by the lifestream and forced back to the world of the living is now placed on Gabranth's responsibility. He now judges who should be accepted on the lifestream or who were still given chances to live and correct their lives back to the world of the living. Of course it depends on what the person's heart shows the Judge Magister.", Lenne finished.

"Is he also going to evaluate today's battles?", Aerith asked Lenne.

"He can't come today; Gabranth is busy monitoring the chaotic activities of those beasts. Even if it's daylight, we still need to make sure the souls or better yet 'citizens' of this realm are safe and sound. We can no longer afford more losses, because if this continues, the balance will be disrupted and massive amounts of Chaos will slip into Gaia. If that happens who knows what will transpire.", Lenne replied.

"Well then, shall we get going? You people might get late for the branding.", Shuyin said as everybody started their way towards the coliseum.

The coliseum were already brimming with people, they arrived ten minutes before the time for branding them as protectors of Valhalla. Lenne and her company went to seat at the front row on the spectator's bleachers, after all the seats were reserved just for them.

Aerith waved at her direction as Lenne did the same and mouthing the words, "good luck" for Aerith and her friends. Aerith nodded and mouthed the words "thank you" in response.

"It's almost time.", Zack whispered to Aerith. He was standing next to her as Sephiroth was standing on her other side. Angeal was standing beside Zack, they were already on the back row. Noises can be heard from the crowd as all were talking about the upcoming tournament when suddenly a shadow behind a tall golden gate on the opposite side of the stage emerged from it. It was Minerva, as she walked towards the stage the white mage Liandra was trailing behind her. Everyone became silent.

Minerva stopped at the middle of the stage as she looked around then spoke. "Good, looks like everyone is here. I believe you all know that before we start the tournament, all of you will receive Etro's insignia, thus giving you all the identity that you're not just local citizens of Valhalla, but protectors of it. Therefore, I shall no longer prolong your wait; every one of you will receive the symbol as one of Etro's protectors."

With that said, Minerva raised a hand in the air as she closed her eyes, the skies darkened as pillars of light emerges from it, but while doing so, portals of darkness began to open around the coliseum. Brown colored tentacles appeared all over the place as it grabbed one man from the audience and absorbed it, the man's blood splattered as he vanished in a black mist similar in a way on how people die and absorbed by the lifestream, the only difference is the lifestream turned out to be chaos, its tainted and corrupted form.

Everyone was shocked as people started running desperately away from the coliseum screaming. The tentacles started grabbing more, splashing blood all over the place and tainting the souls with Chaos. Minerva summoned a shield around the audience bleachers protecting the people and containing the beast inside the coliseum stage. The white mages assisted the people in their escape, some brave warriors stayed while others run away. Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack drew their swords, Jecht, Shuyin and Auron jumped from the bleachers towards the stage and drew their weapons. Lenne went behind them standing beside Aerith.

"Stand back. Just stay behind, cast your magic while we draw those monsters away from your spot.", Sephiroth instructed Aerith. Aerith just nodded and held her staff real tight. She's scared, she had never seen a monster like that, it just crush you in an instant, she can't help but flinch at the sight earlier when it got hold of those people and just splattered their bloods all over the place as their souls evaporates into thin black mists. They may be souls, but in Valhalla they gained a body similar to how they had body in the real world, in this place it's either you end up living a peaceful life in Luxerion or being deposited to the void by those beasts.

Sephiroth noticed her uneasiness, he looked at her and put a hand on hers which grips the staff real tight. Aerith snapped out of her thoughts as she turned her gaze to Sephiroth. He smiled at her and said, "You don't have to be afraid, I won't let anything harm you. I'll protect you don't worry. Just concentrate on casting your healing magic when necessary and continue casting support spells on us understood?." Aerith gave him a nod. "Good. Time to send these beasts back to the void.", Sephiroth said as he smirked.

"All right kiddos, time for some whack a mole!", Jecht said.

They all lunged towards the portals cutting one tentacle after another, Aerith and Lenne are both casting buff spells for their friends. Other warriors were also doing their best, casting magic, others ripping through the tentacles wobbling all over the place.

Minerva was also destroying the portals casting holy, when suddenly she felt weak and fell to the ground.

"Minerva!", Liandra the white mage shouted.

"We can already handle this Minerva! If you overuse your power, the Gate of Chaos might open. You must keep the door closed no matter what! Go back to the temple and regain your strength!", Auron shouted as he barely defended himself from a tentacle aiming towards him, good thing Jecht was able to cut it.

"I'm sorry… I wish I can do more. If only not most of my powers were focused on keeping the Gate of Chaos at bay", Minerva said as she's kneeling on the ground with Liandra assisting her.

"Take her back to the temple Liandra, we'll take care of things here.", Lenne told the white mage, Liandra nodded, she waved her wand and she and Minerva vanished in a spectrum of light.

Now they were able to cut through a lot but the portals were not closing, more tentacles are emerging from it. Zack cut another as he landed on the ground heaving and said. "This is endless! Just what are those things?"

"Those are what we call the 'Twisted'", Shuyin said as he landed next to Zack.

"Twisted?", Zack asked, while Angeal and the others keeps on slicing more twisted.

"Yes, they are actually just a part of its gigantic form. According to researchers in Luxerion, you have to destroy certain numbers of these twisted in order to make its body appear. The true body is what they call 'Babel'. The Babel is made up of massive amounts of Chaos, think of it as piles of corpse formed together to make such a monster. It's just one of the monsters spawned by the corrupted essence from the void, The Chaos. If the Cosmos were not enough to sustain these tainted mists, too much Chaos will cause destruction brought forth by the imbalanced force."

"Tsk, and just how many more tentacles should we destroy?", Zack replied as he cuts and slices the tentacles aiming for them.

"Just hack and slash everything, Every Babel is different than the other so I wouldn't know. The last time we encountered these twisted we sliced around a thousand.", Shuyin said as he cuts more incoming twisted.

"A thousand? Seriously? Damn! I'm going to eat ten plates of steak after this!", Zack said as they both lunged towards the portals.

Aerith felt weak as she dropped to the ground, a twisted was aiming for her direction, she let out a scream.

"Aerith!", Zack, Lenne and Angeal shouted.

But before it could reach Aerith, Sephiroth sliced through it. "Are you alright?", he asked.

Aerith nodded and said, "Yes… that was so close, I thought I'm going to die."

"Ridiculous.", Sephiroth said as he helped her stand up. "I told you I won't let anything harm you."

Aerith smiled, Zack came to her and said, "Are you alright?"

Aerith nodded and said, "Yes, don't worry Sephiroth saved me."

Zack breathe a sigh of relief and turned his gaze towards Sephiroth, "Thanks man!"

"No problem.", Sephiroth said. "C'mon Zack, we still have to put these beasts back to the void."

"Yeah! Rest for a while Aerith, then cast again if you feel you can do it already. Don't force yourself okay?", Zack said.

"I will. Take care you two.", she said.

Zack and Sephiroth just nodded and lunged towards some more twisted.

They were hacking and slashing for hours but still more are coming, the people battling the twisted were now growing weary and tired as the battle seems to be endless. The twisted were able to kill some more especially those who were now too weak to move. The warriors were now complaining some looks like they already accepted defeat. Sephiroth and his friends are still not stopping as well as Jecht and his party.

Zack sliced through another twisted and landed, he was heaving and feels very tired, he landed on his feet but his knees already felt weak as it gave way and he dropped to the ground, a twisted aimed at his direction and knocked him towards the air, as one twisted encircled him on his midriff as it pulled him towards the portal.

"Zack!", his friends screamed all at once.

Angeal rushed in to save his friend and sliced the twisted releasing Zack. Angeal assisted him on the ground, Zack's torso was now covered in blood, he was badly wounded. Aerith rushed to his side and started healing him. Sephiroth went to them as he too kneeled besides Zack and studied the wound.

"Oh Zack…", Aerith said as she put her hands slightly away on top of his torso, as green swirls of liquid emanated from her hands healing Zack's wound.

"You stay here, we'll take care of things."Angeal said.

"B-but!", Zack protested.

"You're wounded and too tired to move. You stay here and let Aerith heal your wounds properly. Don't be stubborn, Sephiroth and I will handle things.", Angeal said.

"The twisted seems to have rough edges, you were wounded when it hit you and encircled its tentacles around your midriff. This is a pretty serious gash Zack, stay here and let Aerith heal you.", Sephiroth added.

"Damn! I wish could help you guys more." He said sounding frustrated and sad at the same time.

"It's alright, leave it to the experts.", Angeal said. Sephiroth smirked at his friend's remark.

"H-hey! I'm a first class SOLDIER too!", Zack replied.

"Yeah right puppy, stay there and behave.", Angeal added and laughed at his own joke, Sephiroth now laughed as Aerith giggled too.

"Now you're all making fun of me." Zack said defeated.

"Alright boys! Looks like the big one's comin'!", Jecht shouted as the portals disappeared one by one.

They all looked at the middle of the coliseum, one giant portal appeared as the Babel stood on the center of the coliseum, as its name implies, like the tower of Babel, it stood tall like a tower, its body was made of tentacles in a twisted beehive like appearance. The people in the coliseum can't help but scream at the sight, it was huge and frightening. Some began to run away now, Sephiroth and his friends started to stare at the abomination.

"Take Zack away from here.", Angeal instructed Aerith. She obeyed immediately as she assisted Zack in a standing position.

"But guys! You sure you can handle that thing?", Zack said worried for his friends.

"Don't worry about us, there's not a thing we can't handle.", Sephiroth said smiling.

"Don't joke with me Sephiroth, we never encountered such a monster in our own world! How would you expect me to believe you guys can handle that!", Zack said protesting.

"We are SOLDIER, extermination of such abominations was always part of our missions. Besides, we're not just ordinary SOLDIER.", Angeal said as he looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth nodded and they both spread their wing.

"Slicing minions bores me, time for the real thing.",Sephiroth confidently said.

"Leave it to us.", Angeal added. Then both of them flew towards the sky to where the Babel's head is.

Zack and Aerith looked towards the direction to where Angeal and Sephiroth flew, "I'm worried…", Aerith said.

"Me too… But we have to trust those guys.", Zack replied.

"Let's go Zack, I still have to heal your wounds."

"Right, let's go somewhere where we can see them, I don't want losing my sight on them."

Aerith nodded as she walked and guided Zack away from the battleground.

Sephiroth started casting Heartless Angel, Angeal started bombarding it with flare. The Babel flinched and started aiming its tentacles towards the both of them. They easily evade the incoming tentacles and cut it with ease. They both landed on the ground as Jecht and his party started casting magic as well, while Lenne prepares to call an Aeon.

"Just bombard it with magic! There's no way you'll be able to slice it real close, it'll kill ya.", Jecht instructed Sephiroth and Angeal. They were the only ones left dealing with the monster as everybody else fled out of fear.

"Burn everything in sight! Hellfire: Ifrit!", Lenne said as she finished calling her Aeon.

The Aeon burned the Babel, the creature screeched in pain and started aiming its tentacles towards them, Shuyin and the others started cutting it preventing anything from reaching Lenne's spot as she prepares to cast another.

"So the monster has a low resistance to fire element, let's set it aflame.", Sepiroth said.

He and Angeal started casting Firaga, Jecht, Auron and Shuyin did the same. The monster now retaliates and dug its tentacles under the ground going after them. Sephiroth and Angeal flew immediately as the tentacles emerged from the ground, Shuyin grabbed Lenne and jumped away from it, Jecht jumped high as well, Auron however was hurled towards the wall. The impact was so hard that the wall actually crumbled.

"Auron!", his friends called out. Shuyin and Lenne rushed towards their friend as Jecht stayed and cast fire magic and instructed Angeal and Sephiroth to not stop casting as well. They obeyed and bombarded the monster with fire elements, Sephiroth prepared to summon Bahamut, Angeal keeps on casting flare.

Auron was unconscious from the impact Lenne decided to heal their friend, Shuyin instructed her to take Auron someplace safe, she nodded and put Auron's arm around her shoulders as she carried the man out of the coliseum.

Sephiroth called forth the king of dragons as it emerges from the sky and cast mega flare from its mouth straight towards Babel as it screeched again in pain. Jecht cast scan magic on the monster.

"Alright this big thing's about to go down!", Jecht told them.

The Babel was now restless as it keeps hurling its tentacles towards them, they tried to evade and cut the incoming tentacles, its attacks were now coming from all directions, the ground, from above and from all sides. It's now more difficult to evade and defend. Shuyin was thrown back, while Jecht was starting to get weary, the hours of battle was already taking its toll even on Angeal and Sephiroth.

It took a lot of energy deflecting Babel's first wave of attack, they were now panting, multiple tentacles hurls at them as they were busy cutting and evading however, one large tentacle aimed at Sephiroth, he was able to evade and slice it through but then as he did so little tentacles emerged from the large one he cut and started taking hold of him. Three pairs of tentacles encircled both his arms and hands. One pair encircled his midriff 3 pairs encircled each leg as one tentacle took hold of his neck two more pairs grabbed his wing.

The pain was too much for Sephiroth as he felt like thousand needles tried to rip his flesh apart as it constricts on him tighter. He can't move no matter how he flailed his body, his allies tried to help him, Angeal tried running towards him but was hit by one huge vine like tentacle and pinned him to the wall. Same goes for Jecht as he slashed his way through the twisted running towards Sephiroth, when he was almost near, the Babel released multiple tentacles at once towards Jecht and hurled him to the upper wall near the spot where Aerith, Zack, Lenne and Auron was. Shuyin, can no longer stand properly as the hit earlier took its toll on him.

"Sephiroth!", Aerith cried in terror as she saw him struggling, pain evident on his features.

Sephiroth was slowly slipping out of his consciousness, though he heard Aerith's voice calling out to him. The Babel is not just binding him and piercing him to death, it's actually absorbing whatever energy he has left. This abomination is actually draining the very life out of him, if this continues, he'll probably fall into his demise, he may have escaped the void previously with Aerith's help, but this time if he were to die he'll be bound with the void forever.

* * *

'_**Don't give up…!'**_

'_What was that..?' _he thought.

'_**Fight! For the people you care about…!'**_

'_How..? If only I could…'_

'_**Let your heart show you the strength you need.'**_

* * *

As Aerith called his name trying to keep him awake, Babel targeted Aerith as multiple tentacles was headed towards her direction. All Aerith could do was close her eyes and raise her arms up in front of her, Zack who was still recovering from the wounds Aerith had healed pushed himself up and embraced Aerith trying to shield her with his back turned against the incoming attack.

"Aerith! Zack!", their friends shouted in unison, people were screaming with terror.

Minutes passed by, Aerith still held her breath, eyes closed. Zack's eyes were also closed as a single drop of sweat fall from his forehead, his arms still tight around Aerith's frail body. Zack then began to open his eyes and looked behind him, the Babel's tentacles dropped to the floor sliced up into multiple pieces. Then they saw Sephiroth in the middle of the coliseum, floating with his jet black wing spread afar. Light was swirling around him as his left hand holds Masamune, his eyes closed, all eyes were now on him. Slowly the light dispersing around him began to flow into one direction, towards his chest as if his body was absorbing it. When all light finally disappeared, Sephiroth put his right hand over his chest, he opened his eyes and saw a tattoo different than Lenne and her friends. It's not a picture of a half moon and half sun joined together, it was a circle tattoo, colored like a cathedral's stained glass.

"E…Etro's symbol…", Lenne whispered loud enough for Aerith and Zack to hear.

"So… it was him after all.", Auron responded.

Both Aerith and Zack turned to look at their friend. And they were surprised as they saw him, his chest was glowing with a symbol different than Lenne and her party.

Sephiroth turned his direction towards the Babel, he started casting heartless Angel, he drains the Babel's life as he replenishes his, the wounds inflicted by the Babel's binding started to heal. The bleeding started to stop, the small cuts started to close slowly, though his clothes were still tattered.

The Babel screeched again, and started its attack all its tentacles are now directed towards Sephiroth, his eyes narrowed to slits and poised for an attack.

"Sephiroth!", Aerith cried out worriedly.

But Sephiroth didn't even glance at her, he rushed in towards the Babel's vines evading every single one of them as he heads straight towards the Babel. More tentacles tried to capture him but he easily sliced his way through. Then he rushed towards the sky, atop the Babel he poised his sword downwards, he flapped his wing once as it guided him towards the ground, his speed almost a blur. He impaled his sword atop the Babel as the impact unleashed a circular wave of energy, invisibly slicing its tentacles upon impact, suddenly the monster stopped moving, blood started to gush out from different places of the its body, cuts started appearing from the Babel's head down to its roots as all its tentacles started dropping to the ground, Sephiroth jumped away from it as the Babel exploded in a pool of blood spilling everywhere. Sephiroth was still afloat, the tentacles pinning Angeal to the wall had disintegrated as well, the Babel was no longer a standing tower of massive vine-like tentacles instead it now lay on the ground in pieces, bathing in its own pool of blood.

Sephiroth slowly landed on the ground but fell to his knees, Angeal run towards his friend. Zack and Aerith went down hurriedly to get to his side as well. All was shocked as the frightening tower of abomination was now lifeless and was taken down completely by one man.

Sephiroth stood up as Angeal helped him by offering his hand, Aerith and Zack went to him, Zack was clinging to Aerith.

"Sephiroth! Are you alright?", Zack asked, Aerith behind him staring at him with a worried look on her face.

Sephiroth nodded and said, "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine."

"What happened? How were you able to free from the Babel's constrictions?", Shuyin asked as he slowly approached him with Lenne assisting him.

"I don't know… I just heard a voice called out to me the moment I lost my consciousness.", he replied.

A spectrum of light appeared before them as Minerva with all her glory stood before them with Liandra at her side.

"You are the Champion the prophecy on Etro's temple was referring to.", Minerva proclaimed.

"Impossible…", Sephiroth said in disbelief.

"Look at the symbol engraved upon your chest, its different from the people who were branded by the light I call upon. I'm sure if the branding ceremony was not disrupted earlier, that symbol in your chest would've still appeared. I saw the light, Champion, the light that burst out from your heart, the light from the gift of the goddess Etro. Before it branded you with Etro's symbol, Golden scripts appeared from the light itself as well as on your blade.", Minerva explained.

"Golden inscriptions? What does it says?", Angeal asked.

"Beloved herald of the goddess Etro, hero of the dawn, healer of worlds.", Minerva stated.

"Hero… of the… dawn… Healer… of worlds", Zack mimicked while thinking then exclaimed, "That was from the poem Loveless!"

"The Poem Loveless, contains the Prophecy of the Goddess Etro. The prophecy was passed down on to generations from the Farseer's tribe. But the Farseers were just the ones keeping it. It was still unknown to where it actually came from. Come heroes, let me tell you everything about the prophecy, I will show you the temple of Etro.", Minerva motioned for Sephiroth and his friends as well as Jecht and his party, as Liandra waved her wand in a circular motion, she created a portal leading to Etro's temple.

* * *

**What awaits our heroes in Etro's temple? And why is Etro's prophecy has something to do with the ever famous Loveless? The poem indeed holds many interpretations. Find out on the Next chapter!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I got sick for 3 days and my pc is still busted, it keeps on shutting down anyway hope you liked my latest chapter. I'm not so good with fight scenes I'm sorry._**

**Also the Babel and the twisted are creatures from the game "Parasite eve Third birthday". Another cool PSP game from Square Enix. Loveless was of course related to Final Fantasy. And if you wish to see what Etro's symbol looks like, you can just google it, "Etro's symbol". It was a circle thingy, I can't fully describe it properly as I don't understand its image as well (haha!). Gabranth was a from FFXII, a villain, but I made him a good guy here. LOL! **

**The skill that cuts Babel's tentacles the one supposed to hit Aerith and Zack was Sephiroth's Dissidia skill "Scintilla". And the Aerial stab sword he used to finish off the Babel was again from Dissidia called "Hell's gate". It was also the skill he used to kill Aerith in FF7.**

**Hope you enjoyed, till next update!^_^**


	6. Fleur de Lune and two Mysterious Ladies

**Disclaimer: Sorry it's been a long time since my last update, my pc was already busted so I need to buy a new one. Sad…. Anyway I'm back! All are property of square except for the story flow. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – Fleur de Lune and Two Mysterious Pink Haired Ladies.**

When they arrived in Etro's temple, a series of "oohhs" and "ahhs" can be heard from the group. The place was entirely made of crystals and marble, the walls have murals which seem to depict a story or perhaps an event that happened a long time ago. Sephiroth was unsure, but he knows the temple itself holds tremendous secrets beyond their knowledge. Minerva was guiding them through a spiral staircase and led them to a giant door. The door was made of gold with intricate patterns made of crystal, and in the middle of this huge door, lies a cyan orb, Minerva touches the orb and it glowed bright, the door began to move, it opened and revealed a circular room similar to the Planetarium in Cosmo Canyon, but the interior designs and materials which this room was made is entirely different as well as a massive amount of space to hold bookshelves. Aside from the bookshelves, the most prominent feature of this room is the five tall pillars around it. The pillars have gold inscriptions in unknown language, at the center of the room lays a globe-like object made of crystal. Minerva stopped just in front of the orb; she turned around to look at their astounding expressions.

Minerva began to speak, "This place is filled with knowledge about our gods and our world, its history and prophecies of the future. The five pillars contain the inscriptions about the Finnis and the Agito."

Everyone looked at her; it was Zack who spoke first, "Finnis…? Agito? What's that? Is that another language or something that only you can understand?"

Minerva smiled and said, "Finnis is the apocalyptic end of an era, it always happens for a number of years unknown. It may be a Millenium, or perhaps more. The cause of it is unknown, while the Agito is the hero who will stop it. Two Finnis already occurred so far. The first was when Bhunivelze's creation was hit with a calamity which brought back the cycle of life to zero, also known as the Zero World, a new history will start from there. The Second Finnis occurred 1,500 years ago, it is known as the War of Transgression, whereas the worlds of Cocoon and Gran Pulse pit at each other and destroyed almost everything in Pulse. The monster form of a L'cie ordered to fulfill a focus is called a Ragnarok, these monsters are capable of destroying anything, Cocoon was almost destroyed when Pulse Ragnarok tried to peel off its outer shell, but Etro intervened so as to save the world of Cocoon and Gran Pulse from utter destruction preventing yet again another Zero World. This intervention preserved the world somehow, was it not for Etro, if those two worlds collide on the ground, it will cause a massive explosion bringing Gran Pulse in a sea of flames and Cocoon melting in it."

"As you can see, Cocoon was gone and was replaced with an artificial man-made Planet called Bhunivelze but it was now known as Terra. Gran Pulse after 500 years, just like Bhunivelze, was now changed to Gaia. Terra is made to float and hover just on Gaia's atmosphere level, and as you can see, the Planet is doing alright but man had taken their home planet for granted. Shinra Corporation is one of the villains trying to destroy the Planet, but I believe, a certain successor is doing his best to correct the error of his ways. Another thing bringing threat now was a person named Caius Ballad."

"Who is Caius Ballad? What is he doing to destroy the Planet?", Sephiroth asked.

Minerva gave him a sad look and replied, "Just like you Sephiroth, Caius was formerly known as Etro's champion. The power he harbors from Chaos was a power to bend time according to his will, he guards the sanctity of time and dimensions preventing and eliminating paradoxes to guide people in the correct path according to their destiny. He's the keeper of time; Etro's heart was beating inside his chest."

With Minerva's last statement, everyone can't help but gasp.

"How can it be? Why would Etro give him her heart?", Lenne asked still doubting what Minerva had just said.

"I really don't know why, but I think it's to keep him immortal in order to protect Yeul, The first mortal created and extracted from Etro's blood. Yeul bears the gift of Etro's eyes, she has the power to see the future, Etro provides her visions in order to guide people to the correct path. She founded the Farseer's tribe, and the prophecy about the third Finnis came from them.", Minerva replied.

"So the third Finnis is also what's indicated on the poem Loveless, is that correct?", this time it was Angeal who spoke.

Minerva nodded and said, "There are five acts in the book of Loveless, such as there are 5 paragraphs in the prophecy according to the Seeress Yeul's visions. No one knows when the third Finnis will occur, but one thing's for sure, it is near. They said that the appearance of Etro's champion in this era will signal the beginning of the third apocalyptic end. Sephiroth bears the symbol, it means, it is in your hands on how you will prevent the Finnis from occurring just as what Etro had done in order to prevent the utter destruction during the war of transgression. You and your friends were to go back to Gaia in order to fulfill your duty. They are to aid you in battle, you'll meet other warriors who were also fighting for Etro's cause, you must gather them and together put a stop to Finnis."

"Ridiculous.", Sephiroth responded with a sharp tone. Everyone looked at him as he strides to a pillar. He turned his gaze towards them then to Minerva. "I tried to destroy this world once, why would Etro choose me? Is she not afraid I might end up like Caius and turned against her will? What kind of goddess is Etro anyway?"

Minerva looked at him with intensity and spoke, "No one understands the will of Etro, but everything she does gains fruitful outcome. All we can do is follow the flow of our destiny. You are the Agito for this era Sephiroth, whether you like the idea or not, you are her chosen. You are to protect this world from Finnis, minimize the casualties as much as possible and bring this era to a new prosperous beginning."

Aerith walked over to Sephiroth and held his hand; Sephiroth was startled and gave her a questioning look. Aerith just smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

"What?", Sephiroth asked her.

"Well… Your atonement, this may be your chance, you'll be able to redeem yourself again as a hero."

Sephiroth's eyes widened then he turned his gaze towards the floor. Angeal and Zack went up to him as well. Angeal put his hands on Sephiroth's left shoulder, while Zack stood just behind Aerith and put both his arms on his waist.

"SOLDIER honor Sephiroth, it's about time you redeem it. Fighting is what we're good at, let's put it to good use.", Angeal smiled.

"Another duty… An order I must heed. An order to protect the world from a possible destruction, it doesn't seem right at all. But somehow, it feels… fine.", He looked at Angeal then to Zack who was looking at him with a smile and to Aerith's hopeful and smiling face. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes met hers, he immediately looked at Lenne and the others then to Liandra and Minerva.

"I'll do it, there's no turning back anyway, might as well see this through. I'll pull this off, but you have to promise me one thing.", Sephiroth said as he removed his hand from Aerith's gentle touch and Angeal's assuring hand. He walked towards Minerva and continued, "After I save this world, tell your goddess to take me back here in Valhalla and make me its protector, if she cannot do that might as well scatter my essence into the lifestream never to be reborn again."

"Whatever is Etro's wish, you might be able to speak to her and tell her what you want. But for now, you and your friends must go back to the world of the living. Please settle in for the night, rest your tired bodies and tomorrow, meet me here. Liandra will guide you to your rooms."

Liandra walked towards them and motioned them to follow her. "This way, please follow me."

They walked out of the room and went down the long hallway, the temple was so big Aerith can't help but look around, paintings, inscriptions, murals. Even the interior design and patterns were quite sacred and holy in this place. Everyone stopped and Aerith bumped into Sephiroth's back.

"OW!", Aerith let out a yelp as she put her hands on her nose.

"Are you alright? My apologies.", Sephiroth said as he turned around and examined Aerith's nose. He was holding her hands down as his face hovers on her own.

Aerith noticed the closeness, she noticed Sephiroth's facial features up close, she can't help but admire the handsome face so close to hers.

'_This was not the face of the man I encountered during the time I'm travelling with Cloud and the others. His face was not of malice. Is this how he looked back when he was still the well respected General at Shinra? Was this the man every woman in the slums talk about and dreamed of?'_

As Aerith was deep in her thought, she felt her heart beats faster, a well of heat crept on her face, out of panic she immediately pulled her hands away from Sephiroth and put them on her cheeks hoping to cover the flushing.

Her actions earned a questioning look on Sephiroth and a smile on the others except for Zack who approached her and asked with a concern look.

"Are you alright Aerith? You were busy looking everywhere; you should have paid attention while walking."

"I'm fine Zack, don't worry. Uhmm… why did we stop anyway?", Aerith asked the group.

"Because we're already in front of the room you're all going to stay in.", Liandra replied smiling.

"Oh! Sorry if I wasn't paying attention.", Aerith replied.

"it's okay, everyone, have a goodnight's rest! Food, drinks and comfortable beds were already prepared inside. So no need to look for me, see you tomorrow.", Liandra began to walk down the hall from where they came from.

"Well, why don't we all go in and rest up? That's a tough battle we had back there at the coliseum.", Jecht said as he opened the door.

Inside was quite a big room, similar to VIP hotel suites, to Aerith it already seems like a small house. Upon entering, a dining table is what will greet you. A big round glass table with eight wooden chairs which looked like some high quality antique chairs, towards the left part of the dining table lays the kitchen, a marble countertop and the sink with cabinets and all, even a refrigerator which stores quite a number of snacks and ingredients.

'_Wow, everything else in this realm is normal, it's just like the world of the living except of course, the people here were not the same people you're with from when you came from. I can't believe that we'll be given another chance to tread the world of the living tomorrow. Does it mean, I'll get to see Cloud, Tifa and the others?'_ Aerith thought as a smile appeared on her face. _'I can't hardly wait!' _

With that in thought she hurriedly went out of the kitchen and found the others already sitting down on the table and getting ready for dinner.

Zack smiled at her and called her to sit beside him so they can already start their dinner, she smiled back and went to sit on the empty chair just beside him and Sephiroth.

Lenne stood up and raised her glass filled with red wine, "Cheers to a beautiful future!"

Everyone followed her queue and raised their glasses, they all enjoyed the dinner prepared for them.

Everyone had their fill and decided to rethink what they just learned today from Minerva, Aerith volunteered to take care of the dishes saying she loves taking care of the chores at home too. After the last plate has been washed and put on the draining container, she wiped her hands with a towel. She went out the kitchen and saw Angeal and Zack still sitting at the dining area, she went up to them and asked, "Aren't you guys going to bed yet?"

Zack grinned at her then replaced by a worried look and said, "Not yet, me and Angeal just can't believe we're actually going back to Gaia, I mean we're dead, we all are, and as far as I know, the people who knows us are still alive and kicking. There might be people there who might know us and yet how are they gonna react?"

"We're going to think of it once we get there; I really have no idea either. All I can think now is, could Genesis still be alive? Hmm… Knowing that we all did die, Genesis isn't going to fall for some 'white lies'.", Angeal replied.

"Can't wait to see your friend eh Angeal? I sure did give him some waking up. I just hope he's fine. I lost contact with the living world after Cloud fought the remnants; I haven't heard of Genesis or even see him from the lifestream. I wonder how is he after we fought in Banora.", Zack recalled.

"Well, I just hope we cross our path with him. And I can't wait to give him my share of knuckles.", Angeal replied jokingly.

The two men laughed as Aerith smiled at them, she then asked, "Uh… where's Sephiroth? Is he already sleeping?"

"He went outside, said he'll just take a breather. Maybe he's still bothered by the weight of a responsibility placed upon his shoulders. Come to think of it, he was raised in a Shinra facility, I'm sure all his life he got used to following orders because he doesn't have a choice.", Angeal said.

"Well, I think at least now he really knows what's happening, besides all Shinra did to him was to feed him lies in order to get a good grip on him." Zack added.

'_Growing up in a Shinra laboratory for seven years was really scary, how did it feel for Sephiroth who lived all his life in their facility throughout his existence?'_Aerith thought to herself.

"Guys?"

Zack and Angeal turned to look at Aerith as she spoke.

"Would you mind if I go outside and take a look at the patch of flowers I saw earlier when Liandra took us here?"

Angeal just shook his head and smiled at her then looked at Zack.

"Not really, but don't stay up too late alright? Who knows Liandra might come knocking at our door as early as before light sinks in?", Zack replied with a grin.

Aerith laughed and said, "Silly! It won't take long I promise! I just missed the flower patch I left back in Midgar. So when I saw the garden I thought I might take a look at it once I get to have the time before we leave tomorrow."

Zack stood up and went behind her as he put an arm around her shoulder and said, "I understand, make the most out of it. Tomorrow we're going to be back in Gaia, yeah!"

Aerith saw Jecht and Auron just outside the room leaning on the terrace, as she closed the door, the two men looked at her, Jecht gave him a smile.

"Hey there young lady? Going for a walk?", Jecht said.

Aerith smiled back and nodded. She walked up to them and said, "I'll just take a look at the garden."

"You must really love the flowers aren't you?", Auron asked.

"Yes, greatly.", Aerith answered smiling.

"Excited for tomorrow? I think you have friends waiting for you there isn't it?", Jecht asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to see them again!"

Jecht laughed and said, "That's good. Me, I've got my own son waiting for me there too, but…"

"But?", Aerith asked with eyes concerned.

"Nevermind, I just think, this place needed me the most though.", Jecht said with a grin.

"I don't understand, are you saying you're not sure if you want to go back?", Aerith asked.

"Half yes and a half no. I just thought, before I died, I made a decision to help a suffering kingdom, knowing I won't be able to see my son if I did so. I know someday my son would understand his father's decision, which he eventually did after quite a long time. We're good now ya know? And I'm sure this place, this realm needs strong people like us to defend it, we've been defending this place for quite some time now, Lenne and Shuyin had been defending this place for quite some time too. When Auron and me came here, we decided to pledge our loyalty to Etro's cause thus we become her warriors, we maintained the peace for quite some time, and I thought of Lenne and Shuyin as my children, with Shuyin lookin a lot like my boy down there in Gaia, it's really not hard to adapt here, it's been our home now. Besides my friend high summoner Braska is serving the research team, he, just like me left his daughter before in the pilgrimage to save the kingdom of Spira, we both did it for our children. Now that I think about it, it ain't so bad to die, besides, I'm already old.", With that Jecht gave a laugh.

"Don't get me wrong, Aerith, I would also want to go back, but this time it's a decision of what matters most. Selfish reasons or something that would benefit most than yourself, for you and your friends, I really advise you to go back, Sephiroth can't make it there without you guys.", he gave Aerith a tap on the shoulder.

Aerith gave him a smile and nodded.

"I think Lenne and Shuyin had already decided.", Auron said

"Decided what? About tomorrow?", Aerith asked.

"Yes."

"What would their decision be?", Aerith asked hopeful that Lenne and Shuyin would at least go back and help them.

"We'll eventually know tomorrow. It's time to get some rest. Aren't you checking the garden?", Auron reminded her smiling.

"Oh! That's right! If you don't mind me going?"

Both men just shook their heads and smiled.

With that, Aerith hurriedly went towards the direction of the garden she saw earlier.

She was walking briskly for about ten minutes when she already saw the garden, not too far she saw Lenne and Shuyin walking towards her direction hand in hand. Lenne waved and smiled as they meet up close.

"Such in a hurry Aerith? Still not sleeping?", Lenne asked.

Aerith shook her head and answered, "I wanted to see the garden before I sleep."

"We just went there, it's a beautiful place. To think we've been here for quite some time and yet we never set foot on the temple.", Shuyin recalled.

"Jecht mentioned you were already like family here in this place.", Aerith said smiling.

"Yes we are, and we'll tell them our decision for tomorrow.", Lenne replied.

"Are you going back with us?", Aerith asked.

Shuyin and Lenne just looked at each other and smiled.

"You'll know tomorrow. But for now, we're heading back to the room.", Shuyin said.

"Alright then, Shuyin and I will head back first, goodnight Aerith!", Lenne said cheerfully.

"Goodnight.", Shuyin added smiling.

"Goodnight both of you.", Aerith replied smiling as well.

Aerith went towards the garden and was amazed at them, this is the first time she saw this kind of flowers, all she had in Midgar were lilies, other than those there was none, after all not much flowers are growing in Gaia because of the Mako reactors. She picked one, the flower had its bud closed. The flower was color white, she tried to peel it open but it goes back to closing its bud.

'_Oh Well, maybe these flowers were not yet in full bloom. Either way it's still beautiful.' _She thought. As she was looking at the direction of the stream and saw how the full moon made the stream sparkle like crystal.

"It's so beautiful!", she said in awe. She ran towards it and not so far she noticed a tall figure clad in black. Silver hair moving smoothly in the gentle breeze as the moonlight gave it a soft glow, it's not hard for Aerith to know who's standing by the stream, _'Sephiroth…? What is he doing here?' _Aerith thought and moved a little closer.

As she was approaching him, Sephiroth seemed to notice her presence and turned towards her direction. Aerith stopped on her tracks and saw for the first time, the glow in his mako green eyes. It was not cold and calculating, it does not hold malice, what she sees now was glassy and sorrowful. His eyes seemed to tell her he was burdened with something, was it the duty as Etro's champion? Was it the thought of going back? Aerith wasn't sure.

'_There's only one way to find out.'_ She thought.

Holding the flower tight to her hands, she walked towards him. Sephiroth saw her coming and looked away from her direction.

"Still awake I see, aren't you going to have some rest?", Sephiroth asked her as he looked at the moon.

Aerith just stopped beside him and turned to look at the moon as well. She shook her head and replied softly, "Not yet."

Sephiroth closed his eyes, bowed his head and gave a soft sigh as he slumped his shoulders a bit. Aerith noticed this and looked at him as she asked, "Is something wrong, Sephiroth?"

He looked up and turned his gaze towards Aerith, "Nothing…", his attention was caught then with the flower clutched to Aerith's right hand.

"I see, you went here to see the garden?", he looked at her as a small smile tug at his lips.

Aerith nodded, "Yes, there's not much flowers in Midgar, and I somehow missed the flowers I'm taking care of in the church in the slums."

"I see…", Sephiroth replied.

"Don't you think the flowers here are quite rare? Since we're going back tomorrow, I thought I could keep some so I'll plant them in the church.", Aerith replied smiling, as she held the flower on her nose and smelled its scent with her eyes closed.

"A magic is about to start, follow me.", sephiroth said smiling at her.

Aerith gave him a questioning look, "Magic?"

Sephiroth walked towards the center of the garden as Aerith follows closely behind.

Sephiroth stopped and Aerith did the same, he picked up a flower and faced Aerith.

"Hold yours closely." He said to Aerith, she did as she was told, still confused though.

She held the flower close to her heart and gave Sephiroth a questioning look.

"Trust me.", he said as he looked at the moon again.

Aerith was surprised but trusted him nonetheless, she turned her gaze towards the moon as well and noticed it glowing brightly now compared earlier. Soft breeze blew towards their direction, Sephiroth now looked at her and smiled.

"Look around you and the flower in your hand."

Aerith did so and her eyes widened with surprise as the flower in her hand started to open its petals, she looked at the flower in his hands and found it's opening up to. She looked around and saw all the other flowers reacting the same way.

"They're blooming!", she said surprised a hint of joy found in her statement. The flowers bloomed and the moon seems to give a soft glow, the garden seemed to be glowing all on its own.

'_Heaven, this is really heaven' _she thought.

Aerith screamed for joy as she run around the fields and preventing to step on the flowers and making sure she's just stepping on the pathway. She turned with arms wide open and her face facing the sky, she never felt so free and peaceful. She was giggling as she turned round and round and stopped.

"It's beautiful! Thank you for the magic Sephiroth!", She said smiling. "How did you know about this by the way?"

He walked up to her and put the full bloomed flower on her left ear. Aerith blushed but hoped he didn't notice.

Sephiroth stride past her then looked back at her, "I used to read books when I was young, before the Planet lose its grace, lots of different kinds of flowers bloomed in the past. One of them was this kind, the Fleur De Lune or simply called, Flower of the Moon."

Aerith walked near him and stopped just beside him. "Fleur de Lune… they're beautiful, I didn't know they grow in heaven."

"Nothing was different from our world and this, maybe the only thing different is immortality as long as you're not touched by Chaos and the inability to produce offspring."

"How did you know what time will they be blooming?"

"Fleur de Lune blooms in a full moon and when it gives off the brightest glow, when Liandra was guiding us to our room, she mentioned the full moon tonight will glow its brightest around this time, I came to check. After all, upon passing by the garden, I saw the flowers were Fleur de Lune, so I stayed out here to wait and check, I wish to see for myself what I've only seen and read in books."

"I have no idea you were interested in flowers as much as I do.", Aerith said giggling.

"Not really, it just amused me knowing there are species of flowers who literally blooms at night.", he said truthfully.

"I see… It reminds me, when I saw you earlier, you looked troubled. May I know why?", Aerith asked.

Sephiroth looked down on the flower patches and said, "I don't know what awaits me in Gaia, people will not trust me after what I did."

Aerith put a hand on his right arm, he looked at her.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, stop thinking too much.", she said smiling.

"I don't know.", he shifted his gaze towards the stream.

"Well, if it's not alright, we'll make it fine."

"You're excited to see your friends, I can see that. You have something to look forward to, I don't."

"A new life, a new chance! To feel the warmth of the sun, to feel the cold drizzle of a falling rain, to smell the scent of the flowers, to hear the sound of the birds singing and leaves rustling in the wind. The things that make you feel alive are something you can look forward too! And besides…", she trailed off as she clasped her hands behind her back, walked a few steps in front of him and face him showing the most beautiful smile he's ever seen in his lifetime.

"A chance of friendship in another lifetime!" she said.

"Friendship…", he said softly.

"Didn't I promise you?", she said drawing her face close to his then turning around to face the stream as she glanced back and frowned. "You forgot?"

"I would never forget…", he said smiling and walking beside her. "My victim offered me her friendship, it was something foolish and yet I find it… admirable." He finished as he stared at her.

Aerith's heart began to beat fast, she couldn't tell what she's feeling, she didn't feel so nervous and yet so drawn to someone as what she's feeling now towards him.

"It's time to go back, let's go and get some rest, tomorrow is a new day. With regards to going back, I'll just have to cross the bridge once I get there. For now let's set aside the worries."

Aerith nodded and smiled she followed Sephiroth as they head back to their room.

The next morning, everyone was already up as Liandra knocked on the door. Auron opened it and she all greeted them a good morning. They followed her to the room they were in before, Minerva was already waiting, a smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"I assumed you all had a good rest?", Minerva asked.

Everyone nodded their heads, they were all smiling except for Sephiroth, whose face is serious.

"Before I send the champion back to Gaia, I would like to know if you're all ready to go back with him." Minerva said.

"We won't be coming.", Lenne said.

Sephiroth, Aerith, Zack and Angeal were shocked.

"We decided to stay so we could protect this realm from the attacks. Besides, Sephiroth and his friends can handle things down there, they still have to gather defenders of Etro. I'm sure they can pull it off.", Shuyin added with a smile.

"Valhalla has become our home and as much as I would want to see my son again, I already have my family here, besides my boy already forgave me before I ascended here. We already accepted our fate, we'll protect this place so I can protect not only my son but those people who can't defend themselves.", Jecht replied.

Auron simply nodded.

"But Lenne… are you sure?", Aerith asked sadly.

"We are very much sure Aerith.", she said as she approached her friend and held her hand.

"We'll stay, Valhalla is already our home, the Zanarkand we know from long ago is no longer there. It's different now from how it used to, we are now used to living here, the people here were already our family, Luxerion is already our homeland, our time on Gaia is long over, but you and your friends, I'm sure there's still more ahead of you." Lenne added.

"We already accepted our Fate wholeheartedly when the summoner Yuna sent us here. And I'm sure for all of you, there's still more to life that all of you would have ever wanted. You all deserve this chance Etro has provided you. Grab it, and help Sephiroth to complete his quest. The fate of both realms lies in your hands.", Shuyin said.

"Very Well, Mog shall open the gate of Historia Crux, also known as the 'World in Between', a dimensional gate in order to reverse the time you all died and acquire your respective bodies before its death in your world. Your astral bodies cannot be a solid physical body in your world. Therefore we shall reverse your time in order to acquire your physical body from the lifestream."

With that said, a moogle holding a clock long hand appeared out of nowhere.

"Get ready kupo! Travel the dimension and awaken in your own world Kupo!", the moogle flew round and round as a portal opened with gold inscriptions swirling around it.

"This is it.", Angeal said.

"There's no turning back now.", Sephiroth added.

"We'll miss you Lenne, Shuyin, jecht and Auron. Thank you for everything.", Aerith said as Lenne and her party waved their hands smiling.

"Safe trip, and take care out there okay?", Lenne said.

They all nodded. Zack placed a hand on Aerith's shoulder and said, "Let's go?"

Aerith gave him a nod then they stepped in the gate. The portal closed behind them.

'_The fate of both worlds is in your hands hero. Etro's last hope, may you accomplish a desirable fate.' _Mineva thought to herself.

As they stepped into the portal, the pathway was straight, the gate closed behind them, they could hear voices, cries of anguish and despair, it was scary as per Aerith's thought.

"This path will just lead us, I guess we just have to follow the flow.", Angeal said.

They were floating inside the Historia crux, when it shook hard as if an earthquake hits it.

"W-what's happening?", Aerith asked afraid of what may come out of nowhere.

Suddenly the gate shook hard as it pushed Zack to a portal. They all screamed, Zack held out his hand, Angeal swam towards his direction as their hands met, a bright white light emanated and swallowed them.

"Zack! Angeal!", Aerith called back.

Sephiroth grabbed her hand and pulled her close, Aerith was stifling a sob, she was leaning on his chest.

Sephiroth can feel something's not right, below them was darkness, the Historia crux is falling off, shattering, he does not know what will happen if this world shattered, what will happen to him and Aerith, and what about Zack and Angeal, a gate opened and swallowed his friends both.

The shattered pathways were now darkness, Aerith saw what was happening and looked at Sephiroth with fear.

"What now? Are we… going to die?"

"No… I'll protect you, I'll get us to Gaia."

"But… how? Darkness will engulf us soon…"

"Etro… she will save us.", Sephiroth responded. He doesn't know why he put his faith in Etro, but he knows since he is her chosen champion, he's sure Etro will guide them to his mission.

They closed their eyes as they wait for darkness to envelop them, when suddenly the brand from his chest glowed and created a dimensional gate. Sephiroth went for it and pushed Aerith first before he entered the gate, he looked down and saw a frozen flame like structure, but he was not sure what it is, except that there were eyes that bore right through his being and then the light from the time gate swallowed them whole.

The skies were dark, but thunders roared and lightning flashed from the cloudy skies. The waves from the sea splashed angrily at the shore nearby.

"Looks like a storm is coming, don't you think so brother?", said a man with white, shoulder length spiky hair.

A man clad in red leather coat with auburn hair was sitting on a corner near the window of the cottage playing some notes by plucking strings on his guitar, he stopped what he's doing and turned his gaze towards the sea. He set his guitar to rest on the wall, a flash of lightning seemed to strike something in the sea and his mako enhanced eyes caught something. He turned toward his companion.

"Weiss, wait here, I'll be back shortly.", Genesis said as he strode towards the door and locked it.

Weiss nodded and went to sit in front of his computer, "Better save these files before lightning strikes this machine and burn everything."

As Genesis reached the shore, his eyes widened in shock as he saw a crystal statue on the water not far from where he was standing, it was a woman sitting on a throne. He walked towards it, water splashing on his boots. Suddenly, the sky opened up and a bright light illuminated the statue. The light was blinding and he covered his eyes with his hand, he also felt a warm sensation building up on the right part of his neck, he knelt and put a hand on his neck. When the light was gone, what he saw was a woman with pink hair, the length of it was swept to her left shoulder, pink bangs framed her face. Her eyes were closed, Genesis couldn't move, he can't believe what he's seeing.

The woman slowly opened her eyes, sharp blue eyes meeting his bewildered mako blue, none of them was speaking when suddenly the woman fell unconscious and as she was dropping, Genesis hurriedly reached out before she dropped to the shallow water. He held her in his arms as he sweep some bangs away from her face. He stared at her longer before he took the woman's gunblade, shifted her position and scoops her into his arms and headed towards the direction of his cottage.

Rays of Sunlight was warm on his skin, his eyes fluttered as he opened them slowly revealing mako blue eyes. Angeal was looking at him and smiled.

"So the sleeping beauty was now awake.", Angeal said helping Zack to his feet.

"What happened? Where's Aerith and Sephiroth?", Zack asked looking around and not seeing his friends.

Angeal simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea. When you were thrown away from us, I simply followed when I reached you, a bright white light swallowed us both and after that I awoke in this place. But this place doesn't seem like Gaia."

"Huh? How did you know this is not Gaia when all you can see are trees and flowers?"

Angeal pointed towards the coast, Zack followed the direction to where he's pointing and saw that they're actually on top of a hill and not far away from them was a huge airship they never saw.

"Holy… What is that thing?", Zack said in awe.

Suddenly sounds of guns pointed towards them from behind was heard, they turned around and saw a squad of military men, their guns pointed towards them.

"W-wait! W-what the hell is this? Am I to be revive only to die like this again?", Zack said.

"Put your hands up and don't move!", a soldier said as he pointed his gun towards Zack.

Zack and Angeal put both their hands up.

A woman with long blonde hair and glasses appeared. She looks like the leader of the group of soldiers. She's wearing a green long sleeved top and pencil cut skirt with dark brown stockings and heels. She wears white gloves and holds a fencing sword on her left hand. Her eyes speak that they will not be spared. She gave them a sarcastic smile.

"So, it is true, someone from Valhalla will be appearing in this place right here right now. Caius really knows everything.", she spoke with playful yet nerve wracking tone. She adjusted her glasses. She walked near them and asked.

"Where is your brand?"

"What brand?", Angeal replied in a cold tone.

"The symbols which brands you as Etro's slaves."

"Look for yourself. We don't know either.", Angeal said.

The woman removed her glasses and her eyes changed its color from blue to red.

"The brands may not be visible to a naked eye, but being me, as a servant of the void, I can see those." She said mockingly.

AS she searched she saw Angeal's brand located on his nape while Zack's was located on the back of his right hand covered by a glove.

"I see it, you were branded by the light that swallowed you was it not?"

"We don't know.", Zack spat.

"You may not know but unfortunately, you are one of Etro's slaves. My duty is to eliminate her so called defenders. Therefore, I shall leave you to my men, too bad, you were revived just so you can die again.", She walked behind her soldiers and gave them a cold ruthless smile before turning her back from them.

"I'm sorry Angeal, it's my fault if I was not thrown, both of us would live." Zack said sadly.

"Don't mention it.", Angeal said reassuringly.

They both bowed their heads and closed their eyes tight when suddenly an explosion blasted the first line of squadrons.

"Zack! Now!", Angeal shouted.

Zack and Angeal fought back and killed one soldier after another, five soldiers escorted the woman away from the commotion.

"What's happening?", the woman asked.

"Ma'am you better climbed back to the Palamecia, we'll handle things from here. Caius is looking for you.

The woman gave an angry snarl and commanded, "Don't let the fugitives get away! Kill them!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Zack are you alright?", Angeal asked as he approached Zack. "We must get out of here quickly,"

"Yeah I'm fine, that was a good diversion man!", Zack said smiling.

"What diversion? I didn't do it. I thought you did.", Angeal replied questioningly.

"W-what? I didn't! I though you did! If it's not you, then who saved us?", Zack said in wonder.

"I did.", a cute female voice answered.

Both Angeal and Zack turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a girl dressed all in black. The neckline of her dress as well as the ends of her dress were adorned with black feathers and she wears a black choker. A gothic Lolita look, the girl has pink haired tied in a ponytail on the left side of her head. Pink fringed bangs framed her face, her eyes were of brightest blue color. She was smiling at them.

**A/N: Will be updating more often, I apologize for the grammars. Please R&R thank you!^^**


	7. In the Brink of Death

**Disclaimer: The characters, the places and the terminologies are all property of Square Enix. I simply incorporate my idea to create a merged final fantasy world and story, hence this is a fanfiction of my own AU.**

**In case you have no idea about the characters, Weiss is from FFVII Dirge of Cerberus, I believe he was still alive as per the DoC ending so I put him in here. I decided to make Genesis inclined not only to poetry but to singing since he's been modeled after Gackt-sama which is a famous J-rock singer. Try to google him, he's the real Genesis Rhapsodos! Oh my heart…3**

**I planned multiple pairings for this story, you'll be surprised that Zack and Angeal will have their own partners too, but the mystery women will still be a secret haha! I'm shipping an Aerith and Sephiroth pair (don't hate me plox!X_X) I just thought of the concept of light and dark for them sooo really, I like them together.**

**Another chapter for you guys! Have fun reading! Again I apologize for the grammar…X_X.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – In the Brink of Death**

Aerith felt a droplet of water fell to her cheeks, her eyes flinched and opened them slowly, as she did so what greeted her was a rocky ceiling, she sat up and realized she was in a cave. She looked around and a wave of panic hit her as she realizes she was alone. She quickly stood up and called out, "Sephiroth?". No response, she tried again, "Sephiroth? Where are you?". She walked a little further inside, "Hellooo?", she called out again. This time a deep voice answered her.

"It's a dead end, I'm over here."

She turned around and saw her silver haired companion carrying twigs and branches just by the cave entrance. She can't help but smile as she saw him, gods how she really thought she was alone. Sephiroth went inside the cave and put down the branches as he flicked his fingers and lit the branches on fire creating a bonfire to keep them warm. Aerith walked up beside him and said, "I really thought I'm alone, what happened?".

She slowly sat down beside the fire, Sephiroth stood up and walked just by the entrance and replied, "I don't know either, but after passing through the gate I found us lying just by the seashore not far from here. You were unconscious, I tried waking you up but you won't budge. So I decided to find ourselves some safe place to stay while you're asleep, I found this cave not very far from where we arrived. I just left a few minutes ago to gather something to light a fire to keep us warm then what happened after was when you were looking for me." After telling the story, he glanced back at her.

"How about Zack and Angeal, did you… did you find them anywhere?" Aerith asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Sephiroth simply shook his head, then walked towards her and sat down just across the fire; he looked at her as she bowed her head a sad look evident on her features. The fire gave her face an ethereal glow, enhancing a somewhat already unearthly and beautiful feature. Sephiroth can't help but notice this as his eyes was fixed on her, studying her face, eyebrows, eyes, nose and those supple lips. He felt something inside him that he never felt before, he doesn't know what it is, and he couldn't understand what the flower girl was doing to him considering the fact that she really doesn't do anything and yet bring out something new in him.

'_Focus Sephiroth, you can't let her take away your focus'_ he mentally reprimanded himself. He shook this wave of emotion and began to speak.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be alright. We must set foot and find the nearest town or village from here. Otherwise we'll be spending the night out in the open again."

Aerith looked up to him, nodded and smiled.

"Take your rest, I'll keep watch.", Sephiroth told her.

"You're not going to sleep?" Aerith asked concerned.

"I can keep up even without sleep. I'm not human Aerith, I think you're forgetting that.", he said with a smirk.

Aerith frowned and said, "But you ARE human. You're just enhanced, strong and powerful unlike me, I'm just a weakling."

Sephiroth frowned and said sternly, "You're not. Do you think I would bother to go out of my way and kill a weakling in the Ancient city?"

Aerith's eyes widened, raised her head and looked at him.

Sephiroth realized what he just said, _'kill… I just said I killed her, I said the words that must not be uttered.'_

"I apologize, I didn't mean to, I just want you to realize that you're not weak.", he stood up and looked at the fire burning down between them.

Aerith just shook her head and said, "No, no. You don't have to apologize, it's all in the past now."

Sephiroth looked at her direction again and said, "Just think about this, if you think I'm so strong and powerful, and I find someone like you as a threat to my existence, wouldn't you think you're just as powerful as I?"

Aerith put a hand on her chin, closed her eyes and think, she opened her eyes and stared at his mako eyes and nodded.

"I clearly understand your point. Thanks for acknowledging what I'm capable of, I may not have realized it, but I know I could stand up against your plans before. It's just that because I have the white materia with me and thought of it as the only thing capable of stopping the power of the black materia. But in hand-to-hand combat, I doubt it.", she dismissed her sentence with a laugh.

Her laughter was like music to his ears, he can't help but smile.

"Sleep now Aerith, you'll need all your strength for tomorrow's journey."

"Okay, I hope you can get a nap too if you have the chance. You should never abuse your body you know.", she smiled and settled in near the fire. She yawned and said, "Goodnight Sephiroth." Then she turned her back to him.

"Goodnight Aerith.", He whispered, then walked towards the entrance of the cave and sat with one of his leg flexed and an arm resting on it. He stared up in the night sky, the Terra was like a second moon on Gaia, but it was barely visible because the clouds were hiding its existence. He looked at Aerith's sleeping form, stared at her for quite a moment then sighed as he bowed his head in defeat.

'_She shouldn't have suffered under my blade. Now that I think about it, it was all… too much for her."_ He told himself as he thinks of all the people he killed. _'Just how many people did I actually send to the lifestream? Or even to the… void? I don't even want to think, but somehow, this is partially my fault too.'_

As he thinks of all these things, Sephiroth closed his eyes and tried to push away the negative thoughts.

* * *

Lightning stirred, she opened her eyes and saw a man with white spiky hair typing on his computer. He was wearing a headset, she sat up and noticed her gunblade was missing. The man seemed to notice her and took off his headset, he smiled and said, "So you're awake. How are you feeling?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine thanks, and where is my blade?"

"Oh! That blade with a gun? Hold on, I'll go get it for you.", Weiss stood up from his seat and went towards the door. After a few minutes he went back with the blade in hand, he handed it to her. Lightning took it from his hands carefully and studied the blade, seeing that it's still in good condition smiled at Weiss and thank him.

"Thank you for letting me rest in your house, but I must take my leave now. There are important things I must do." She quickly straps the blade to her hips at her back..

"You mustn't thank me, it was brother who found you unconscious on the beach. He's the one who carried you here, he owns this cottage.", Weiss replied.

"I see… Where is he then so I could thank him properly.", Lightning asked.

"You'll find him on the beach; he loves to stay there."

"Alright, I'll go find him, thank you." She walked towards the door, she then glanced back at Weiss and asked, "By the way, how long was I asleep?"

Weiss folded his arms around his chest and said, "Just a day."

"A day… I see, I must go now."

Weiss just waved at her then see her off.

It was not a long walk from the cottage towards the beach. She tried to search for a figure of a man, Weiss said his brother is just around here. She was looking around and as she did so, she noticed a boulder and on top of it a man in red leather cloak sits atop it with his legs crossed. He was holding a book on his hands, auburn hair hides most of his features. A dagger earring, his nose and his lips were the only thing she caught a glimpse of this man who took her in. She walked towards his direction, and as she was nearing his place, she can hear him reading the book aloud, the words seems familiar, the waves splashing on the shore made it not so audible for her to hear clearly, she walked a little nearer until she's a few feet away from him, she finally could make out the words he was saying.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky…"

"Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting…", they both said this line in unison.

Lightning stopped walking, Genesis closed the book on his hands and lifted his head, then he jumped from the boulder he was sitting on. He was facing the sea but turned around to find Lightning standing a few distance away from him.

"I see… You're already awake. Are you also interested in Loveless just as I do?", he asked smiling.

Lightning raised a questioning eyebrow, "Love…less?"

"Yes, this book I'm reading, it was a poem and had already been portrayed in different plays."

"I'm not familiar with it.", Lightning answered.

"Really? But you just mentioned the lines exactly as what's written on this book.", he said as he walked up to her closing the distance between them.

"I did, I know the lines."

"Then how can you not know Loveless?"

"Is that how you call the prophecy? Loveless?", Lightning asked.

"What do you mean, the prophecy?", Genesis replied confused.

Lightning grabbed the book from his hands, and scanned it.

"The five acts on this book, the five phrases on every beginning of the acts are similar to the prophecy of the Farseer's.", she closed the book and handed it back to Genesis. "Listen, this is not just an ordinary poem, it holds the prophecy about the end of the world. These phrases were from the visions of the Seeress Yeul stored in parchments. Now who would've invented to put it in a book?"

"So this poem really holds something significant.", he walked past Lightning, then glanced back. "Would you care to enlighten me? I've been interested with it since I was a child."

"I wish I could do so as to repay you, but I have my own quest to fulfill. I have no time for this."

"Oh, is that how you are supposed to thank your rescuer?"

"I didn't ask to be rescued, but I do wish to thank you. I have to go now."

"Hold on, you better explain something first."

"Not about that.", Lightning said as she pointed towards the book in Genesis' hands.

"Alright, not about this book. But… this.", He trailed off as he walked near her again, swayed part of his hair covering the right part of his neck and showed her a tattoo.

Lightning's eyes grew wide at the sight and asked, "H-how could you have this?"

"So I was right, you know what this is. It's not only me, my brother had one too on his lower right abdomen. When I found you, you were in a crystal stasis, before I could reach you, the skies opened up and a bright light engulfed everything. My neck suddenly grew warm it burns I flinched and fell to my knees. When the light was gone I found you staring at me then you suddenly fell unconscious. I took you to my home, Weiss greeted me, when I put you to rest, he told me that he gained a tattoo, he said it was a burning sensation he felt then the pain stopped, and when he checked, it's already there. I had to check mine and found out I had one too. I thought you might know something about this phenomenon."

"That is Etro's brand."

"Etro's… brand?"

"Yes, a brand to symbolize that you are one of her chosen to defend her will. "

"Who is Etro?"

"Etro is the goddess of Valhalla, a world unknown to us all, she is the goddess who welcomes the chosen dead to reside with her in paradise while some souls were left in the circle of life. She guards the gate which connects our worlds, the living and the dead. If the gate opens, the corruption of the void in the invisible world shall engulf this mortal world, erasing history and returning everything to Zero world. It's as if nothing, not all of us have ever existed."

"I didn't know about it. I thought it's the Planet which regulates everything, we die to be reborn as someone new."

"That's the natural cycle of life, but for some, which they call The Promised Land, some souls were taken by Etro to this Promised Land, and that is the city of the dead in Valhalla."

"What is my fate now as well as my brother's? How will this brand affect our lives from now on?"

"If you possess the brand then we need to gather the others who fights for Etro's cause as well.", Lightning walked past him. "We must go back to your house and discuss this further. Since you've been chosen, I believe I must tell you one important thing about me." She turned around and looked at Genesis with intensity in her eyes.

"What is it?", Genesis asked.

"I have Etro's will inside me. I am the goddess herself."

* * *

The pink haired girl jumped from the tree stump she's on. Zack and Angeal looked at her with bewildered look on their faces.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She said sarcastically and giggled.

"Who are you? Are you on their side?", Zack said as he readied his sword.

The girl rolled her eyes and heaves a heavy sigh then said, "Seriously? I mean… is your question for real? Look, I just saved you and your friend in a pinch and yet you're accusing me as one of them? What kind of thinking do you have?" the girl put both her hands on her waist.

"Err… I mean it might be a conspiracy you know? it's hard to trust random people easily. We're SOLDIERs and we're trained to be cunning." Zack replied indignantly.

The girl slumps her shoulders in disbelief and waves her hand in disagreement, "Very cunning, I may say." She walked towards him and pointed a finger at the tip of his nose while her other hand was on her hips, Zack was caught off guard.

"Say, did your hair meant to grow spikes that it already went through your head and pierced whatever brain you have in there?"

With that statement Angeal roared with laughter, Zack pulled himself off the girl and looked at Angeal, "Angeal! Just whose side are you really on?"

"Sorry Zack, she's right, she wouldn't put her life in danger just to save us. The best thing we could do is thank her for it.", Angeal replied with a smile. He then walked up to the girl and said, "Thank you, if it weren't for your help, we would've been dead."

A small smile tugged at the girl's lips, "Well… at least someone here knows how to say thanks.", she then gave Zack a sarcastic look.

Zack feeling guilty for what he did, approached her nicely and said, "I'm sorry, thanks for helping us earlier. That was some good diversion and some good magic you got there. By the way, you haven't told us your name yet. I'm Za-"

"Zack and he is Angeal, I know your names and yes definitely I'm one good magic user he-", her sentence got cut off as they heard some voices heading toward their direction.

"More coming!", Zack said as he readied his sword in a fighting stance, Angeal did the same.

"No way we're gonna get stuck here dealing with all those soldiers, grab my hand!", the girl said.

Angeal and Zack looked at her then at each other confused.

"How long are the both of you gonna stand there? Don't tell me you'll stand right there and wait for them to really kill you this time?"

"Let's do what she says Zack, there's nothing we can do but trust her."

Zack nodded and they both grabbed unto the girl's hands. A light from her shoulder glows and created a gate just below them then they were gone.

The soldiers arrived at the sight but failed to see what had just transpired, all they saw was their comrades' body covered in blood and knocked down.

* * *

Particles of light began to gather in a forest then 3 figures appeared, a petite girl with pink hair, and two men with similar outfits and somehow similar black hair, except that one of them is spikier and longer.

"Whoa! What did you just do?", Zack asked surprised.

"Well, I opened a time gate and transport us a little back in time before the soldiers found you on that spot."

"You can do that?", Angeal asked in astonishment.

"Yes, but not too much. I can't really go way back into the past." the girl said while rolling her eyes. She then walked past them and pointed to the west.

"Straight here is out of these woods, if you follow the path you'll reach a village, some people there will be able to help you."

"How can you be so sure that the people in there were not trying to kill us?", Zack said.

"Because Etro says so!", she said smiling.

"Are you also one of Etro's defenders?", Angeal asked.

She simply nodded her head.

"Why don't you join us? We need to stick together right? All Etro's defenders must gather together to banish the Chaos and minimize the casualties brought by it!", Zack replied.

"Someday we will eventually, but for now I must go somewhere,", She was about to go when she glanced back at them and said, "The woman you encountered earlier is Jihl Nabaat, Commander of PSICOM, a military faction for Terra. Beware of her, just like you she's already dead but somehow she has been brought back and she's working for the goals of Caius Ballad."

"You mean we're in Terra right now?", Angeal asked.

"Yes and that's why you need to go to where I'm telling you, if you wish to go back to Gaia, you'll need their help. Oh and before I forget, you don't have to worry about your friends, Etro's champion is in Gaia together with the Cetra. So, bye! I need to go now!", her shoulder glowed again and opened a gate and jumped in.

"Wait! You haven't told us your name yet!", Zack said. "She's gone.", he added shaking his head.

"She's quite a mysterious one, but at least we know she's one of us. C'mon Zack, there's no use hanging around here, let's go to the village." Angeal suggested.

Zack gave him a nod and they set foot towards the path leading outside the forest and into the village by the sea.

* * *

It was at the first sign of daylight that Sephiroth and Aerith decided to start their journey. They really don't know where to go and Aerith was hoping that Etro would lead them to the right path. Minerva just told them to gather the other people who fight for Etro's cause and minimize the casualty of the third apocalypse. But they have no idea where to start looking at all.

Meanwhile, while she's in deep thought Sephiroth landed down in front of her and retracted his black wing.

"We're on the correct path, it'll be a long walk outside this forest but from the way I saw the distance from above, it won't reach dark before we're out of here.", Sephiroth assured her.

Aerith nodded and smiled weakly. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong? Are you well?"

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'm just worried."

"About Zack and Angeal?"

"Part of it yes, but I'm also worried about us.", Aerith has walked a few distance away from him and turned around to look at him with a worried look on her face.

Sephiroth walked towards her and asked, "Why?"

"Because, we really don't know where exactly we are going. I mean we're going to travel aimlessly."

"Giving up already? We haven't started the mission yet." Sephiroth said with a smirk as he folded his arms around his chest.

"I didn't say I'm giving up!", Aerith said pouting.

Sephiroth chuckled and said, "Alright then, stop complaining and let's get moving 'Whiny Miss'"

"Huh?"

Sephiroth laughed and kept on walking.

"Hey! I'm not usually like this you know!", Aerith called back and just followed Sephiroth.

* * *

After travelling for half a day occasionally resting whenever Aerith felt tired, Sephiroth could almost see a massive plain out of this forest they're in. Aerith was drinking water from a clean stream nearby. She then washed her face and saw Sephiroth staring at a far horizon. She turned her gaze towards the same direction he was staring at and was confused.

"Is something over there Sephiroth?", Aerith asked wanting to know what gives the general an uneasy look on his face.

Sephiroth looked at her and said, "Are you done resting? Shall we head on?"

Aerith nodded, Sephiroth nodded as well and continued, "Well then, let's go."

Sephiroth started walking and Aerith walked behind him, she still wanted to know why she can feel his uneasiness.

"Hey Sephiroth uhmm…", Aerith said as Sephiroth simply grunted In response.

"I can actually feel you're uneasiness while you're staring into something located far from here, would you like to tell me what it is?"

Sephiroth just kept on walking ignoring her, she tried to ask again but still he ignored her. Aerith had enough of his silence and kept on prying. On her fifth attempt of getting an answer from him, he turned around and looked at Aertih, he just gave a weak smile and said, "It's nothing, don't worry."

But still she didn't trust his answer. While Aerith was about to speak again, Sephiroth silenced her by raising his right hand and said, "Something's coming, we must run come on." He held his hand out to her as she reached for it and they both run.

Aerith couldn't keep up a good pace but then Sephiroth stopped abruptly causing her to bump on his back.

"Don't just stop like that all of a sudden.", she said as she fixed her hair then suddenly she saw why Sephiroth had stopped. Before them was a massive cobweb. In it were skulls and bones hanging on like a banner. Her eyes grew wide with terror and was about to scream when Sephiroth quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh… you might attract the attention of whatever creature there is in here."

She nodded her head and he removed his hand from her mouth and she speak up, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold my fear in. Should we find another path?"

"This is the nearest path I could find, if we turn around and go the longer path, it will take us another day, I wonder if we could last long by just eating berries along the way."

"Then, should you just slash it with your sword?"

"I could try, but I know Masamune will be able to cut through it."

Sephiroth then walked towards the huge cobweb and sliced it through with his Masamune. It was ripped open easily. He glanced back at Aerith and said, "Come on."

Aerith nodded and went towards him but then they heard a loud screech from above. Sephiroth quickly grabbed Aerith and dashed away from the creature heading towards their direction from above. Sephiroth shifted their position and stand up, Aerith's eyes couldn't believe what she saw it was a giant spider, and it looks like a Black Tarantula with some yellow and white stripes on its body.

"So this is the one who made the cobweb and ate those people.", Sephiroth said as he draw Masamune in a fighting stance. "Aerith, assist me with your spells, I'll take this monster down or else we'll be its dinner tonight."

"Y-yes! Take care Sephiroth."

The monster screeched again and jumped, Sephiroth dashed upward, Aerith casted her buff spells on Sephiroth. As he was reaching the spider, the monster spit a green fluid from its mouth; he evaded it by slashing the liquid in half then thrust his sword upward piercing the monster's belly. Its blood splattered but Sephiroth quickly moved away from it. Sephiroth landed on a cliff wall and hopped again towards the beast, the beast swung one of its legs in order to hit him but he evaded again and landed another blow cutting one of its legs. The monster screeched in pain, its eyes began to glow red.

"The monster is on berserk mode Aerith, be careful, it might attack you too so better keep watch!" Sephiroth shouted at Aerith.

Aerith nodded and started casting a Firaga spell, Sephiroth lunged himself towards the beast again, the spider quickly jumped out of his way and spit at Aerith's direction. Her casting was almost complete when the spider's venom was splashed towards her direction, Aerith's casting was cancelled and all she can do is raised her arms and cover herself but Sephiroth immediately shifted his position and casted a wall spell on her. The venom just splashed on the wall protecting her.

"Thank you Sephiroth.", she said smiling

He smiled back but as Sephiroth turned towards the beast what greeted him was a spider leg that hurled him towards a cliff wall, he smashed onto it, hard. As he was recovering himself the beast spat a sticky white fluid on him, it covered him from neck down to his feet, it nailed him to the wall and he couldn't move.

'_Cobweb, dammit!' _he thought to himself.

The beast was heading onto his direction as he struggled to free himself from its grasp. Suddenly, the beast's black fur on its back was lit on fire and it gave off a screech then it turned its direction to where the fire spell came from. Aerith then suddenly realized what she just did, _'I made it angry now it's going to eat me!' _she mentally thought in panic.

The beast screeched at her, Sephiroth realizing the weight of the situation they're , struggled even more, he saw Aerith running away from the monster, but the beast just spat a cobweb in front of her preventing her from escaping its grasps. Aerith stopped and looked back again, she can't fight it, she definitely can't, she's too scared, she can't die here, now that she was given a chance to dwell on the world of the living she wanted to see her friends again and Cloud.

"Fight it Aerith!"

She didn't want to believe that it was Sephiroth who was urging him to fight it. How could he say that? He knows for a fact that if he couldn't handle the monster what chance could she even have? Perhaps 0.0000001%?

"Are you kidding me? How can I stand up against this monster if you can't handle it yourself!", she shouted back.

"You can fight it! There's no use running away from it Aerith! Fight it or you'll be eaten!"

"I can't!"

"You have to!"

The beast spat venom on Aerith but all she could do is cast Planet Protector on herself and crouch as the beast screeched just above her.

"Aerith! Aerith listen to me!", Sephiroth called out as he keeps on struggling. Aerith just kept her eyes closed and said, "I'm listening!"

"That shield you put around yourself will not protect you for long, buy me enough time by dragging the monster away from me on the opposite direction, I'll free myself from here but you have to stay alive, do you hear me?"

"Yes! I'll try!"

"DO IT!"

With that said, Aerith stood up, she can feel the magic wearing off so she took a sprint and tried to run past the monster. She casted wall on her and haste on herself.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and concentrated on casting a blizzard spell on the cobweb straining him, once he felt the cold temperature all over his body turning the cobweb into ice and urging his body to move forward the cobweb of ice crushed like crystals. The beast almost got Aerith as she tripped over a human skull. She saw the skull staring at her through its empty eye sockets; she turned her gaze away from it as she felt a pang of pity. The monster screeched and she was taken away from her moment of thinking. She looked at the monster in fear, its fangs were fierce, it has saliva dripping from its mouth, one word to describe such a monster, it was menacing.

The monster hurled one of its legs towards Aerith, she just closed her eyes and the next thing she heard was a slashing sound, something that fell off the ground and the monster's screech hurt her ears that she covered them up with her hands. She heard multiple sounds of slashes and then the screeching sound died. When she opened her eyes, she can't believe what she saw, the monster lay dead on the ground on its own pool of blood. Its mouth hanging open saliva mixed with blood dripping from it, its menacing six red eyes were open.

Sephiroth stood in front of it, his back against her, his Masamune coated with blood dripping from its tip, he removed the blood from his sword by casting water. He then turned around and looked at Aerith with fierce eyes close to anger. He walked and stopped just in front of her.

"Stand up!", he shouted at her.

She stood up slowly and he grabbed her elbows to help her up. When she's on his feet he speaks up again.

"Is that what you learned from your journey with Cloud, or is that how Zack taught you self-defense, to cower in fear in front of your grim?"

"I-I…"

"You what?" he said, venom coating his every word.

"I… I TRIED!"

"But you didn't try hard enough! You are capable of using magic even without material! You're a Cetra!"

"Half Cetra!" _'for your information!' _is what she wanted to add but she'd chose to stop herself she might just fuel up his anger.

"Even so! It's not an excuse not to fight back! You must learn how to survive on your own Aerith, in the entirety of your life, you have to learn to rely on yourself! What if I didn't make it in time? You might be some bloodied corpse right there waiting for the lifestream to consume you again! Didn't you say you wanted to see your friends again?"

"Yes I did! And what do they have to do with this?"

"Then you must stay alive long enough for you to see them and reunite with them!"

His words caught her off guard, she didn't know what to say, yes she did wanted to see her friends and be with them again but in that instance when she tripped over and the monster was about to devour her, she decided to resigned to her fate. She bowed her head and clasped her hands on her chest.

Sephiroth noticed her silence and turned his back against her.

"You must learn how to properly defend yourself at times like this, you're powerful, you just have to believe in your own strength. Stop being a damsel-in-distress, fight back in order to protect the people who mean so much to you."

With that said, he started walking off, Aerith's eyes widened in surprise, she smiled and followed behind him.

"Thank you Sephiroth."

Sephiroth just grunted in response. Aerith giggled, she's used to his silence often, but when he say something, one can't help but notice the intelligence he possess. Sephiroth is brilliant, maybe because both of his parents were scientists after all.

As they walked towards the exit they were oblivious to a danger coming from the monster they have killed. Something inside it moves, Sephiroth suddenly stopped on his tracks, Aerith stopped confused, then he quickly turned around as he grabbed Aerith and tackled her to the ground beneath him. Everything happened so fast, what Aerith could only feel as her eyes were closed was the hard ground beneath her and a warm breath to her near her face as she felt someone looms over her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sephiroth on top of her with his eyes closed and his arms holding his weight with her legs locked in between his. She felt heat creeping up her face at their awkward position but then she pushed those thoughts aside as she saw Sephiroth's face grimaced as if he was in pain.

She felt a warm liquid fell to her collarbone; she turned to see what it was and saw that it was red.

'_Red! Blood?' _she thought as she quickly shifted her gaze to where it came from and saw that Sephiroth's shoulder blades were pierced with what seemed like fangs, it was huge fangs and bore down his skin. Her eyes grew wide but before she could speak, the fangs withdrew from his body and a screech was heard.

He shifted to a kneeling position as he clutched his left shoulder with his right hand. Aerith sat up and came to check the wound.

"Sephiroth! Let me heal it!", she said in a frantic voice as she saw it bleeding profusely.

"I'll.. be… fine, don't worry, we must stop that monster first and worry about this wound later. He stood up and grabbed his Masamune as he readied in a stance, the blade's length pointed straight towards his enemy with both his hands holding the handle. He quickly runs towards the worm-like, one eyed creature with two huge fangs protruding from its mouth. He swayed his Masamune and made a slash, the monster screeched, he then tossed it up into the air with another slash, and he jumped high and made five more consecutive slashes in the air before sending it to the ground with one final slash. The monster landed with a loud thud blood pooling from its body.

Sephiroth landed on his feet but then a burning pain shot through him from the wound he got. His left hand quickly released Masamune from his hand as it fell to the ground, he kneeled on his right knee as his right hand grabbed his left shoulder. Aerith ran towards him worried look plastered on her face.

"Sephiroth!", she knelt in front of him, she saw the pain on his face. He was sweating, his body feels cold, he looked up at her worried face, then fall out of consciousness and dropped his head on her shoulder while his hands fell to his sides.. Aerith tried to hold his weight and nudge him but he won't even move. His skin was cold and clammy, she saw Sepiroth's blood, she checked the wound and saw purple bruises from the wound site. And every second she noticed it growing bigger and bigger, she touched his blood, she flinched, it feels warm, she smelled it, her eyes grew wide with terror as she came to a conclusion.

'_Venom! The monsters venom has entered his blood stream, no wonder it knocked him down! If I don't do something, he'll die!' _she mentally thought.

She shifted his position and lay him on the ground, he removed his coat starting with his buckles, she freed his left shoulder, she looked at Sephiroth's still form, his face seemed to make him look so dead, he's becoming pale, beads of sweat appears on his forehead and body, he flinched from time to time and groan in pain but he definitely couldn't feel what's happening around him. Aerith can't help but blush as she looks at his chest and that washboard abs. If he didn't have any background of bloody massacres and trying to destroy the world, he would have been an epitome of beauty for men. Everything about him was just so perfect. After realizing what she's thinking she mentally slapped her thoughts away.

'_What am I thinking? Focus Aerith! You're taking advantage of a man unconscious battling between life and death because of the venom! Act quickly or lest he'll die right before your eyes!'_

She put both her hands on top of his shoulder as she closed her eyes and speaks inside her mind, _'Please help me heal him. My ancestors, mother, Planet, lend me your powers. Please let me heal his wound, help me stop the venom from spreading throughout his system. Please!'_

Aerith can feel warmth around her as she opened her eyes, green glow was emanating from her hands, and it seeped right through Sephiroth's wound. She saw the pain in his face faded as he sighed still unconscious.

"Just a little more Aerith, hold on!", she said aloud to herself.

She was interrupted by a shaking on the ground like an earthquake.

"What was that?", she said in a panic. She looked around and saw nothing, she looked at her companion and found him asleep. Suddenly the worm which Sephiroth killed started to move.

"No! Not again!", She said in panic.

The hole beneath the worm opened up, hurling the dead monster's body away, and beneath it a giant worm which looked similar emerged from it. It screeched and prepared to lunge itself at them.

Knowing that Sephiroth won't even wake up anytime soon, she didn't really know what to do, she felt her powers run out after the first fight and using most of her powers to detoxify the poison inflicted on her friend. All she did was closed her eyes and lay on top of his still form protecting him.

"I will protect you just as you had protected me.", she whispered looking at his face as she smiled, closed her eyes and surrendered for whatever that's coming.

Three gunshots were heard and afterwards a series of slashing sounds plus a woman's voice who shouted, "FIRAGA!"

Aerith looked up and saw the worm blazing as well as the huge spider monster and the small worm. She saw a man in black pants, black shoes, a black leather bomber jacket with white fur trim collar and a sword which has a trigger he held on his right hand. His back was turned on her, he has brown hair, as she was staring at him, a woman dashed to her side.

"Are you alright?", she asked worriedly. "Is he okay?" She added as she looked at Sephiroth's still unconscious form.

Aerith just nodded, this girl was beautiful, she has black shoulder length hair with three caramel highlights on both sides of her face. She's petite, she's wearing a long, sleeveless, blue rib-knit duster sweater She wears matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black tank top, a denim button-up skirt, a black ribbon on her left arm, and black bike shorts that have zippers going down the front and a pair of silver buckled black boots. A boomerang-like weapon was attached on her right arm.

"It's alright, you looked like you couldn't speak because of what happened, you're still traumatized I guess.", she said smiling she then turned to look at Sephiroth and noticed a wound and some purple bruises left.

"Oh no! He got bitten!", she said worriedly then called out to her companion. "Squall! Come over here and give me a hand!"

Aerith looked at the man's direction and saw him walking towards them, he just finished talking to someone with his phone as he slid it on his pants' pocket. Aerith could see that both of them was not quite older than twenty, maybe they're teens, she noticed a scar from the man's face, it starts a little above in between his brows running across the bridge of his nose leering towards the left.

"I just called in the medic team from the Ragnarok, they'll be here immediately. You don't have to worry Rinoa", the man called Squall answered.

Aerith felt herself giving out to sleep, the girl looked at her smiling, "You'll both be fine now."

And with that Aerith surrendered to her tired body and darkness shrouded her as she drifts off to sleep, she heard the voice called out once more asking if she's fine but then afterwards, she couldn't hear anything anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this new chapter! The move Sephiroth used to kill the worm like monster is his famous Octaslash. Anyway, are you familiar with the two new characters introduced in this chapter? Squall and Rinoa were from Final Fantasy VIII, you can also see Squall in Kingdom hearts as Leon, Because his name is Squall Leonheart. But in reality his surname is Loire, because Laguna Loire is his dad. Anyway, the Squall in here would look like his original render in FFVIII or in Dissidia Final Fantasy since they just looked the same and not one from Kingdom hearts.**

**By the way, ever wondered what spell did Aerith used as she tried to detoxify Sephiroth's wounds? It is Esuna, a famous anti-status effects spell on major Final Fantasy series.^^**

**The description of Rinoa and Sephiroth were from Final Fantasy wiki, since I'm not good in describing something, I thought I might need a little help from that site. So the description was not from me it's from the people who manages the FF wiki site.**

**Please Read and Review! I'm actually planning to move this story to the crossover section since it turned out that mains both FFXIII and FFVII, but I'm still thinking of it though.**

**Till next update!^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: NORA

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Square Enix, I serve no right for their property except incorporate them to my AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – NORA**

As Zack and Angeal were heading to the village a loud scream was heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Angeal and Zack was startled, it was Zack who spoke first.

"Did you hear that Angeal?"

"Yeah, someone needs our help, let's go Zack.", Angeal went towards the direction of the noise as Zack followed behind.

As they followed the scream, they arrived at a scene, a behemoth was hovering itself towards a blonde boy who was already slumped on the ground with scattered scrap metals around him.

Zack and Angeal quickly moved as they attacked the behemoth that is rendering the boy helpless.

When the behemoth fell to the ground lifeless, Angeal and Zack sheathed their swords, Angeal walked towards him and knelt on one knee. He took his arm out to assist the boy in standing up.

"Are you alright?", Angeal asked.

The boy shook his head and said, "I'm alright, thanks!" as he reached Angeal's hand and stood up then started picking up the scattered scraps around him.

"How did you end up with that behemoth? And why are there pretty dangerous monsters here?", Zack asked.

The boy picked up the last metal scrap and looked up at him, "I don't know either, but… those beasts should not be around here you know. The forest itself is no longer a safe place, even the village."

"Did those monsters migrated perhaps?", Angeal asked as he folded his arms around his chest.

The boy simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe."

A hungry stomach began to growl.

"Ooops… sorry I guess that was mine.", Zack said shyly as he scratches his head.

Another hungry stomach growled in response. Zack and the boy looked at Angeal.

Angeal cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess I feel the same way as you Zack."

They all laughed then the boy spoke, "Come on, I'll treat you guys to lunch for helping me out there."

"Whoa really? You don't have to you know, we helped 'cause we saw that you needed one.", Zack said.

"That's right, we SOLDIERs have our own honor to keep.", Angeal said.

Both their stomachs began to growl In protests.

"Uh… Okaay, but your stomachs are saying the other way.", the boy said smiling.

The tree seems to be very interesting to Angeal while Zack just scratches his head.

The boy laughed and said, "C'mon, you guys don't have to be shy, it's just lunch, a small offer for saving my life. If it weren't for you guys, I would've been that behemoth's lunch instead. So, let's go?"

Zack and Angeal nodded and followed.

* * *

Back in Genesis' cottage, he and Lightning were sitting across each other while Weiss was cooking their lunch. Genesis was looking at her, studying her, while Lightning ignored his stares. She just sips water from the glass laid out before her. Genesis did the same then he stood up and walked towards the windows as he looked at the sea glistening from the glow of the sun.

Weiss came from the kitchen with a big bowl of Fried Rice and a platter of beef with broccoli.

"I hope you don't mind having Wutainese food today.", he said smiling then placed the food on the table just in front of Lightning.

"Wu..tainese?", Lightning asked.

"Yes." Genesis responded and walked towards the dining table as he sat across Lightning.

"What's Wutainese?", Lightning said.

Weiss took a seat just beside the both of them and took a bowl, put some rice into it and held the chopsticks with his right hand as he took a bite of the meat. He then looked at Lightning with a questioning eyebrow and said, "Seriously? You're not familiar with Wutai? The second most well known tourist spot aside from Costa del Sol?"

"Do I even look like I'm telling a joke?", Lightning then folded her arms on her chest as she rolled her eyes and shook her head in a dismissive manner.

"Weiss, she didn't come from this timeline. She doesn't know anything about recent events or even about this world.", Genesis said calmly as he took a bowl of rice, beef and broccoli. He stood up and put it in front of Lightning.

Lightning was shocked at his gesture and looked up to stare at him surprised.

"You should have a taste, Weiss is a good cook.", He said then smiled and walked back to his seat as he took his own bowl of rice and viand.

"I don't understand, what do you exactly mean brother?", Weiss asked Genesis who is currently eating. He started to chew again when Genesis looked at him and spoke up, "She is a goddess."

Weiss cough out the food he was eating and he drank a glass of water then turned to Genesis.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? I know she's quite beautiful, now I know what type of women you like.", Weiss said smirking and put a spoonful of food inside his mouth.

"It's not a figurative language Weiss, she really is the goddess herself."

Weiss cough out his food again as Genesis handed him another glass full of water. Weiss drank all the contents and glanced at Genesis and Lightning then back to Genesis again, giving him a bewildered look.

"Let me explain what she told me at the beach."

After explaining about the origins of both worlds Terra and Gaia, Genesis also points out the crystal, the Fal'cies, Bhunivelze, Etro and Mwynn. He also told Weiss about the L'cie, Valhalla, Caius and the gate of Etro.

"I didn't know that our world were far more complicated than I thought. ", Weiss said in a mixture of amazement and confusion. "But, how did you become the goddess?"

"Etro is long dead Weiss, she's been killed by a certain Noel Kreiss when he pierced Etro's heart beating inside Caius' chest."Genesis explained.

"But you just said she's the goddess?", Weiss asked again getting more confused.

"Her will to save mortals were so great that she transferred her will unto me, thus I earn her crest on my chest. The gate opened upon her death and chaos seeped in here from Valhalla, but before it can consume the mortal world, her Valkyrie took over, Minerva. She's the physical manifestation of the Planet's energy source, the Lifestream and with Etro's absence she's using her powers to keep the gate close.", Lightning answered. "Caius plans to open the gate and merge our world to that of the invisible realm. He's aiming a time compressed state, a world stuck in the present, no past and no future."

"A world of no past… and no future? You mean our history will be erased?", Weiss asked again.

"Yes, a zero world in stasis. This plan will disrupt the natural circle of life, and once balance is disrupted, the crystal will have no choice but to destroy everything. This Planet will no longer exist, everything will come to its utter end.", Lightning replied.

"Why is he doing this? Does he realize the gravity of his actions?", this time it was Genesis who asked.

"He knows, and he's doing this all for the seeress Yeul. He's willing to destroy everything so he as well as the seeress can escape from the Fate they were stuck in. We must put a stop to him. We only have 180 days to accomplish this task or else, we will all perish.", Lightning answered as she stood up and look at both men with intensity on her eyes.

Genesis stood up and walks in front of her closing the space between them, "What's the Plan?"

"We must go to Academia.", Lightning replied.

* * *

"I'm back!", the blonde boy said as he entered the diner.

The place looks like an average diner, but it was crowded, lots of people were eating and chatting. The place smells like steak, pasta, burgers and sizzling goods. Zack and Angeal's stomach were already retaliating as it growled in unison.

"Maqui! How's the trip? Did you get yourself in trouble again?", a boy with a feathery blue hair and striking gold eyes said as he approached the blonde boy.

"Well… yeah sort of, but these guys saved me!" Maqui answered with a smile. "Allow me to introduce my saviors, uh…"he started to scratch his head.

"I'm Zack and this guy is Angeal and we're SOLDIER!", Zack said proudly with a wide grin on his face, Angeal just smiled.

"SOLDIER? You mean PSICOM?", the boy with blue hair asked.

"No! They said they're from Gaia, and if we have PSICOM here, SOLDIER is what they have down there.", Maqui explained to his friend.

"I see…"

"Hey kid! Bring in some more sirloin steak over here!", a customer shouted.

"Alright got it!", the blue haired boy said as he turned around and smiled at Angeal and Zack, "I'm Yuj, welcome to NORA bar and restaurant!" he then walked towards the kitchen as he shouted at the customer, "One sirloin steak coming right up for you big guy!"

"Come on in! I'll ask Lebreau to whip up something nice for you guys as a way to show my gratitude."

"Who's Lebreau?", Zack asked.

"She's like our big sis here, she's the best cook here in Besaid.", Maqui answered with a smile as he guide both men behind the counter and into a door.

Upon entering the room, what they saw was a kitchen with pots and pans on the stoves, a big guy with fiery hair was checking all of the dishes being cooked.

"Hey Gadot! I'm back!", Maqui said as he approached the dark skinned man.

"Yo! Did you run into any trouble?", Gadot asked.

"Sort of, but I was saved by these guys. This one is Zack and that one is Angeal.", Maqui introduced them with a smile.

"Oh! So you were spared by Etro this time", Gadot laughed, wiped his hands on his apron and offered a handshake to both men. Angeal and Zack shook his hands.

"They're hungry Gadot, you think you can give them something? I wanted to thank them so I offered them lunch.", Maqui inquired.

"Well, got my hands full on these orders, ask Lebreau she's on the other room preparing dessert orders for the customers.", Gadot said with a grin.

"Alright, follow me.", Maqui said as he lead the way to the NORA house dining area.

When they entered the room, they saw a woman about 5'6" in height with shoulder length black hair. Her back was turned against them as she was working on something.

"Hey Lebreau!", Maqui said cheerfully.

Lebreau turned to look at them and smiled, "Oh Maqui!" She hugged the boy and crumpled his hair with her right hand.

"H-hey! Stop it Lebreau!", Maqui said as he freed himself from Lebreau's bear hug. "We have guests. Zack and Angeal, they saved my ass from a Behemoth trying to eat me" He added as he fixed the goggles back on his head.

"Oh!", Lebreau then walked closer towards Zack and Angeal. "Welcome to our humble abode! Sorry for the trouble caused by Maqui, I'm Lebreau, pleased to meet you." She offered her hands on both Angeal and Zack for a handshake.

Zack and Angeal shook hands with her and she smiled back as she looked at Angeal.

"Your name sounds cool, it reminds me of… Angels."

"Thank you. I like my name as well.", Angeal replied smiling back.

"Your parents must've been really happy to name you something that sounds like Angels."

"I guess so."

Lebreau giggled and said, "Did you guys eat anything? We can all chat while you eat. Let me bring in something for you as gratitude of saving Maqui's life. Just a moment! I'll be delivering these orders too, stay right there and make yourselves at home!"

"Is it really ok to eat for free?", Zack said.

"Oh it's okay, Maqui's life is worth more than the lunch I'll give you." She winked at them and dashed outside carrying a tray of desserts.

"I'll just stow these metal scraps, please make yourselves comfortable.", Maqui said as he went outside behind Lebreau.

Angeal and Zack sat on the dining chairs just beside each other.

"She's attractive and nice.", Angeal said.

Zack was surprised at his mentor's statement and smiled nastily.

"Oh… So Angeal finds Lebreau 'attractive'. Since when did you get interested in women huh?"

Angeal looked away from Zack and said, "I didn't mean anything romantic Zack."

"I didn't either, why are you jumping to conclusions now?" he said grinning.

Angeal turned red, Zack was mocking him, "Whoa! Angeal your face is red! Are you blushing?" he laughed hard and said, "C'mon man, Lebreau is a beauty, I would definitely understand if you're attracted to her. I was kinda attracted to her too you know."

Angeal then looked at Zack with a questioning eyebrow.

"You mean to hit on her?"

"Hmmm… not really."

"What about Aerith?"

"Well, Aerith and I are still going to work things together, so don't worry, Lebreau's all yours man."

"Shut up Zack. She might already have someone and besides we're on a mission."

"I know I know, but it won't hurt to take a chance at love Angeal. Besides she doesn't wear a ring, she's definitely single." Zack said proudly.

"You noticed that?"

"Of course, when I find a girl that interests me, I always look immediately on her hands, if they're not wearing a ring she's definitely single. I don't want to hit on a woman who's already taken, it's complicated you know."

"You really are a playboy Zack, you're now teaching your mentor? What's this, Womanizing 101 with 1st Class SOLDIER Zack Fair?"

"Hey man, I'm just trying to give a boost on your love life."

"We have to focus on our mission first. Don't drag me into your complicated lifestyle."

"You'll thank me eventually, love is something that we need Angeal."

"Yeah right lover boy."

* * *

"Help yourselves with Sizzling rib eye steak ala Lebreau!", Lebreau said as she placed the plate in front of the men and poured gravy on it. It smells and looks delicious.

"Wow! I think I'm ready to dig in!", Zack said as his mouth watered from the food in front of him.

Angeal swallowed then said, "Thank you for such a hearty meal Lebreau. This looks fantastic."

"It just doesn't look fantastic, c'mon help yourselves don't be shy, it's all in the house!", she said with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for Angeal my stomach can't hold back any longer!", Zack started eating, Angeal followed.

"Holy! This is the best tasting rib eye steak I've ever tasted! And the mashed potatoes as well as the corn and carrots, they're all great! You're a great cook Lebreau!", Zack said as he help himself up again with another spoonful of mashed potatoes and beef.

"Zack's right, I could definitely eat this kind every single meal of the day.", Angeal said while eating.

Lebreau giggled and said, "I'm glad you liked it!"

"Lebreau's a great cook, her cooking skills are a secret in Bodhum!" Maqui said proudly.

Lebreau glared at him and hushed him.

"Ooops… I mean Besaid village.", Maqui said scratching his head.

Angeal was quite confused but set his doubts aside, he then looked at Lebreau and smiled, "There's really no doubt that you're a great chef."

Lebreau flushed red, "Gee thanks…" she then glanced at Maqui and asked him, "Maqui so do you think you can finish the airship? Did you gather enough materials?"

Both men stopped eating and looked at Maqui.

"You're building airships?", Zack asked.

"uh-huh, I love tinkering machines. I make weapons, machineries, equipments or transportation; as long as I have the tools and materials I can definitely come up with something neat."

"You were making an airship, is it capable of going to Gaia?", Angeal asked.

"I'm creating the airship so NORA can go to Gaia.", Maqui said.

"Who's NORA?", Zack asked.

"NORA is not a name Zack, it's an acronym for our organization! It means, No Obligations, Rules or Authority. NORA is us! Me, Yuj, Maqui, Gadot and…", Lebreau trailed off.

"Snow…", Maqui said sadly.

The door opened and in came Yuj and Gadot.

"We already closed the diner, it's already 5pm, and I'm dead tired.", Gadot said.

"Come join us.", Angeal offered.

Yuj and Gadot smiled and nodded, they were gathered around the dining area.

"How's the airship, is it almost done?" Yuj asked Maqui.

"Yeah, sooner or later we'll be reunited with the others. It needs a test run tomorrow though", Maqui said.

"By the way, you said you guys were from Gaia and that you were SOLDIER and not PSICOM, how did you ended up here?", Lebreau asked.

"Well, it's a complicated story and we don't know if you guys will believe us but.", Zack said as he give a glance at Angeal.

Angeal shook his head informing Zack not to tell them then he speaks up, "I'm sorry but we have to keep our identity a secret to protect ourselves from possible harm. You see, we almost got killed by what you guys call PSICOM before we come across Maqui. We hate keeping this secret but it's for our safety too. I hope you guys understand, I deeply apologize."

"No it's okay, we do understand Angeal, we too have our own secrets to keep and it's for our own safety too. Well if you guys plan to go to Gaia, we can all go back together, tomorrow the airship will be on a test run, Maqui just needed to patch something up that's why he gathered some more scrap metals he could find.", Lebreau said.

"We'll just eat dinner and we'll get ready for bed, we have a long day tomorrow, needs to get up early for that test run.", Gadot said.

"I'll show you to your rooms, Zack, Angeal please follow me.", Lebreau said smiling. She glanced back at the three boys of NORA and said, "Guys please clean up okay? Wash the dishes and tidy up the kitchen."

"We will!", The three answered in unison.

* * *

"So Mogu, the cogs of fate began to turn now isn't it?", a girl's voice said as she sat up from her lying position atop a tree. She was the same girl who helped Angeal and Zack escape death in Jihl Nabaat's hands.

A Moogle with a wand is hovering beside her. "Kupo! It already turned when the Champion appeared. Kupo!"

"180 days from now, this world will meet its fate, would it be destruction or would it be a miracle?"

"Lumina, we should always go for the miracle Kupo!"

The girl giggled then looked at the direction of the NORA house as she smiled and said, "Tomorrow we'll meet again."

* * *

"Where are you going Angeal?", Zack asked.

"Just have a drink of water before bedtime. You take a rest, we'll join them during the test run tomorrow."

"Okay, g'night!"

Angeal went out and walked towards the direction of the dining room to get himself a glass of water. Upon arriving at the dining he saw Lebreau posting a note on the refrigerator. She felt Angeal's presence and smiled.

"Not use to sleeping early SOLDIER?"

Angeal just smiled back and said, "Not really, I'm about to get myself a drink of water before going to sleep. How about you?"

"I'm just making some plans for tomorrow, I hope the airship test run will turn out okay, we really need to get to Gaia as soon as possible."

"It will be, we just have to believe."

Lebreau smiled at him and poured him a glass of water then handed it to him. Angeal thanked her and took the glass as he drank the contents leaving the glass half full.

"You know your name really brings memories of old times.", She said as she walked towards the window and stared at the sky.

"What's with my name that brings back memories?", he said.

"Well, I'm fond of Angels, my father used to tell me stories about it. He said that each and every one of us has our very own guardian angels that protect us from harm. Dad also said that our loved ones who departed from this world may be one of our guardian angels. I know my parents are protecting me, I know they are."

Angeal walked beside her and stared at the night sky as well while listening to her then asked, "If you don't mind, would you tell me how NORA was formed? I'm pretty intrigued."

Lebreau looked at him then back to the sky.

"Alright, but it's not that interesting you know.", she said giggling.

"I don't mind, I wanted to hear some 'bedtime stories.'" Angeal said smiling.

"Alright, here goes. I grew up in a facility, an orphanage. My mother died after giving birth to me and my dad died during the war. I was an orphan when I was 5, the children in the facility rarely like me and the only friends I got were Gadot and Snow. I grew up to be one of the boys, we are known in the facility to be rule breakers, I don't earn much respect from people maybe because they find me boyish and consider me a low quality kind of woman. But I don't care, Snow would always say we don't live to please others, as long as there are a few people who treasures us and believes in us, we don't need to have everybody looking up on us. Snow… he values freedom so much, he believes in equality and justice. Once he puts his mind into something he will do anything to achieve it. He's a very optimistic person, a loyal friend and comrade, he looks after everyone. He's a faithful lover too, he cares so much for his fiancée Serah. His beliefs were what started this organization, the NORA. "

"He was the founder of our group, he's our leader and we all look up to him as a hero. NORA began with just the three of us, me, Snow and Gadot. Yuj and Maqui joined a little later. We collect funds by fighting off monsters that threaten this village and we were paid pretty well for our service. We do errands as well and other side jobs until we were able to save enough funds to create our very own headquarters, this Bar and Restaurant has become our home. With additional savings for our group we also funded Maqui's very own shop the Lenora Garage, it's a weapons and armory shop which handles orders online. We also accept repairs of equipment and other stuffs related to machines."

" Everything went well, But now, Snow's gone. We don't know where he is or if he's still alive. Without him, NORA seems to break, but we're trying to keep it together, for Snow and for our group in which we already take as the only family we have since all of us were orphans. We just wish he's well and alive, I know Snow is just somewhere out there, and I'm sure, Serah, his guardian angel is protecting him."

Angeal noticed the sad look on her face, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said.

"You and your friends were able to thrive, that's good. Don't worry about this Snow guy, I'm sure your friend is alright, from the way you described him, he seems tough enough to take care of himself. And besides I don't find you a low quality kind of woman. Every single woman deserves respect, they are meant to be protected from harm. Women should be taken care of like they're the most fragile things in the world, their eyes should not shed tears of pain and hurt, and they should be loved and treasured like they're the most important thing in your life. Every woman's love and care is priceless. A man would never be complete without a woman in his life. My father used to say that to me and to my mom. When I realized who I truly was, that I was born from my mother's first affair and that the father I knew all my life was just my foster father, I began to contemplate, women will always be priceless no matter what or who they are, it only takes a good man to appreciate their worth."

Lebreau's eyes were wide with surprised and smiled, "Thank you that made me feel better. You know what Angeal, I find you a terrific gentleman, are you?"

Angeal just laughed and said, "Is that what you think I am?"

"I guess, am I wrong?"

"Well, I have a strong affinity with Honor, family and friends. You can definitely say I'm a gentleman.", He laughed at his statement.

Lebreau laughed too and said, "Your parents must have given you so much love that it radiates from you."

"They are indeed good parents."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter's pretty short, I'm pretty stressed at work my mind's a mess. But I hope you like this chapter guys. I was the one who made up Lebreau's backstory, and as for NORA backstory, I just consider what was written on FF13, that it was formed by Snow and that Gadot, Lebreau and Snow were orphans but the rest was my idea. It was not stated in FF wikia that Maqui and Yuj were orphans, so I just assumed they are.**

**Besaid village is from FF10, as I've said this fanfic will contain inputs from other final fantasy games. There's a reason for everything and each will unfold on the right time. For this chapter it's mainly about NORA just as what is depicted from the title.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter will be updating every time I'm free.**

**Please don't forget to R&R!^_^ **


	9. If Only

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy (but I wish I do T^T).**

**Thank you for the review and continuous patronage of Serif3289 and the guest who reviewed my chapter 8!^_^**

**Also I hoped you liked the idea of AngealxLebreau, the idea came into my head because their hairstyle is somehow similar haha! Weird yeah, but hey I like them LOL! And sorry to disappoint the guest, the only FF series I'll be including are from VII, VIII, IX, X and XIII. Haven't played the other final fantasy so I'm sincerely apologizing right now!_ But I'll hope you'll like a LIghtningxGenesis pairing though.^^**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – If Only**

Eyes fluttered open slowly revealing emerald orbs, the vision that came to Aerith was blurred at first and she was hearing a voice but could not decipher what they're saying, until it was clear, it was a small female voice she was hearing, she opened her eyes fully but she immediately shut it because of the sunlight. She flinched and moan, her body aches.

"Oh! She's coming to!" a cute female voice said in delight.

Aerith turned her direction towards the voice and saw a woman with strawberry blonde hair in pigtails. Her vivid green eyes were almost similar to hers but not quite.

"How are you?", the girl said with a smile.

Aerith sat up still clutching on the sheets and answered, "I'm alright… w-where am I?"

"Welcome to the Academia!" she said giggling.

"A-Academia?"

The girl nodded and smiled.

"The name's Vanille! Oerba Dia Vanille! What's yours?"

"Aerith, I'm Aerith Gainsborough. Nice to meet you Vanille.", She replied shyly.

"Nice to meet you too!"

A thought suddenly struck Aerith, _'Sephiroth!'_

"Oh! That's right! I remember two people helping us and my companion, have you seen him? A tall man with long silver hair?"

"Oh! The Heartthrob! Yup I know where he is."

"R-right! Please let me see him." She said with concern. _'Heartthrob?'_

"Alright come along, don't worry about him, he's doing fine we were able to purge the venom out of his system." Vanille explained as she helped Aerith out of bed then continued. "I guess it was you who initially stopped the venom spreading throughout his system. Am I right?"

Aerith nodded and said, "I.. I panicked I don't know what to do, I mean the bruises and all it was scaring me, I saw how quickly it scarred him and how fast the venom is spreading so I have to do something."

"Well, you did great! And besides, he recovers very quickly, it's just been a day and a half and he's already looking great."

"How long, was I sleeping?"

"Two days, but your companion was up and about in a day." Vanille said with a smile.

'_No wonder, Sephiroth has Jenova cells after all, recuperation is easy for him.'_ Aerith mentally thought.

They reached the room by the end of the corridor and saw women wearing yellow, white and blue combination uniforms flooding over the door.

"Uh-oh", Vanille said.

"What's wrong? What's beyond the door?", Aerith asked.

Just before Vanille could answer Aerith, a woman dressed in red came outside the room and closed the door immediately. She has blonde hair tied on the back in a bun with two long bangs on the sides of her face past beyond her shoulders, she has a pair of glasses over her vivid blue eyes.

"Alright ladies that's enough, please do not disturb him, he's taking a rest, once he's feeling well he'll be introduced to everyone properly. Get back to work I'm sure the Director would be needing all the help he can get. Now go back to work please. Thank you.", she said in a commanding tone.

Defying moans and groans can be heard from the crowd of women, they all went to the fork on the corridor leading to a path to the right.

Vanille laughed and went to approach the woman who now folded her arms on her chest.

"As always you're intimidating Quistis."

Quistis sighed and looked at Vanille then to Aerith, "So she's awake, come inside, he's asking for you."

Quistis opened the door and the three of them come inside. The room was quite spacious; Sephiroth's Masamune rests on the wall beside the bed. A bedside table was located on the other side of it near the window. The receiving area was parallel to the bed with a sofa set and a centerpiece table with a flower vase on the center. An oak table was opposite to the other window, with a high back, black leather chair. A door leading to the restroom was found just behind the receiving area.

Aerith looked around and found the room empty, except the Masamune, Sephiroth's black leather cloak was neatly hanged on a coat rack; the bedside table has a tray with medicine and water. Quistis sat on one of the single couch and poured coffee on one of the coffee mugs set atop of it.

"Coffee, tea or Iced Tea?", Quistis asked both of them.

"I want Iced tea, what about you Aerith?", Vanille asked her smiling.

"Same please, thank you.", Aerith replied.

"Have a seat.", Quistis motioned them and smiled.

Vanille sat comfortably and pat the space beside her on the loveseat asking Aerith to sit next to her.

Aerith was about to take a seat when the restroom door opened. Sephiroth came out, his hair was tied in a ponytail with his bangs on both sides of his face. He was wearing a black short sleeved polo with dark blue horizontal outlines and black pants. His right hand was hooked on an IV, he was pushing the IV stand out of the way.

"Oh! Sephiroth!", Aerith said as she was about to approach him, Quistis hurried to his side and assisted him towards the bed.

"So, how are you feeling General? Did you vomit again?" Quistis asked.

"Yes, I think that's the last of it.", Sephiroth answered.

"Good, that venom was not ordinary you know, it's lethal."

Vanilla stood up and approached them, "Well! It was Hope who created the antidote after all so expect a positive result!" she said beaming.

"Yeah right, I know what you're going to say next, that Director Estheim, your 'hubby' is so great! Well, I won't definitely say no t that! But please, stop saying the director's name over and over, aren't you getting tired of it?", Quistis replied.

"Of course not! I love him!"

"I'm just saying don't be repetitive. Whenever I'm with you, I get to hear his name about a hundred times! It's like I'm getting a daily dose of director Estheim myself!" Quistis said exasperated.

Vanille just pulled out her tongue, "Bleeeh!" and giggled.

Quistis just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Sephiroth looked towards Aerith and smiled then he speak up, "Aerith, what are you doing over there? Why don't you come closer?"

Aerith nodded and walked towards them.

"H-how are you?", she asked swallowing hard. _Tsss! Why am I acting like a shy teenager! _She mentally scolded herself.

"I'm fine, when we were brought here they said that the venom had stopped its proliferation phase, somehow it brought time for them to purge it using the antidote given by Director Estheim, an intravenous antidote that will make you vomit forcing the venom out of your system. It was you who prevented it from spreading right?"

Aerith simply nodded.

"Thank you. You… saved my life."

Aerith looked at him, she doesn't know what's happening but she felt heat on her cheeks.

"uh… ", Aerith was about to continue when the door opened.

"Hi you guys!", a cheery female voice greeted, it was the girl who rescued Aerith and Sephiroth back in the forest they were in before they came to this place.

"Oh! The princess is awake! Hello there, my name's Rinoa! You are Aerith right?

Aerith nodded and said, "R-right, but how did you know my name? Did I tell you?"

"No, but the general was looking for you immediately after he woke up.", she said smling.

They heard the door closed as the man who was with Rinoa approached them as well. He looked at Sephiroth and saluted, then said, "I presumed you're feeling better now general, you don't look pale as before. Director Estheim is expecting a meeting soon, once you're feeling better please get ready to meet him."

Sephiroth nodded.

"Oh right! I came in here to remove that annoying IV as you have said before general.", Rinoa said with a smile.

"Would you mind If I do it?" Quistis offered.

"Quistis, headmaster Kramer is looking for you, might as well head to his office right away. I think you're on a mission with…", Squall trailed off.

"Irvine", Quistis replied as she gives a heavy sigh. "Why on earth am I even paired with him on missions! Darn it!"

"Well, you can't do anything about it, put the blame on the Combat Compatibility Simulator System.", Rinoa said mockingly.

"I'm so unlucky I guess…"

"Combat Compatibility… Simulator System?", Aerith asked.

"It's what the Academia researchers had invented, it's a virtual combat simulation that connects two people with their minds, the Academia believes that no soldier unit shall be sent on the field alone, we should always work together in pairs, hence the so called "buddy system". This system was developed just 2 months ago, it aims to minimize casualties in manpower by measuring the compatibility of a pair in combat utilizing and bringing out the best in each other. The system doesn't only focuses on combat capabilities, it's more of a holistic approach, it measures personality traits, physical strength, magical power, emotional and mental stability. They said that if one of the two pairs couldn't handle a situation, that's when the partner helps to stabilize his/her buddy to take control of the situation. If you don't have a buddy yet, and you're asked to be sent on missions, you'll be doing the tests and earn yourself a buddy who will go with you on all missions assigned to both of you. Each pair should compensate what the other one is lacking, a balanced team as what they simply put it."

"I really find it hard to believe that I'm even paired with Irvine!"

"Stop whining, you have no choice and I think it's pretty accurate.", Rinoa said as she clings on to Squall's forearm holding the medkit containing cotton balls with alcohol, micro pore tape and a bandage scissor. Squall just looked at Rinoa and smiled at her gesture.

"Alright then I'll be heading off.", Quistis said as she looked at Sephiroth and said, "See you around general, I wish I could've spend more time with you. Please take care."

"Thank you, take care.", he replied.

Quistis flushed red and fixed her glasses then went out through the door. Everyone looked at her, then Squall's phone rings, Squall took the call as the call ended he told the group, "I'm sorry but we need to go on ahead. Rinoa?"

Rinoa nodded and looked at Aerith, "Uhmm Aerith?"

"Y-yes?"

"Would you mind if you'll be the one removing the IV from the general's hand? Squall and I will need to go on ahead, looks like a mission."

"No it's alright, I'll be happy to do it. You guys should go on ahead, I'll take care of this." Aerith replied smiling.

"Thank you!", Then she approached Sephiroth and said, "I'm sorry general, I wish I could've done the honor of removing that annoying IV from your hand but I guess Aerith will do a better job at it."

"I really don't mind, you have your priorities."

"Thank you, Vanille will be the one to take you to Director Estheim's office."

Sephiroth nodded. Rinoa went to Squall's side then glanced back at them and said, "bye! See you around!"

Vanilled then speak up, "I guess I'll wait outside then, just come on out when you're ready alright?" then she went out the room.

Now only Aerith and Sephiroth was left, it was an awkward silence until Sephiroth speaks up first.

"So, would you start removing this IV from my hand? Do you know how?"

"o-of course! It'll be done in no time, effortlessly and painlessly, I, Aerith Gainsborough, personally guarantee it!" Aerith said proudly.

"_Right_…", Sephiroth said in a sarcastic tone smirking at Aerith.

"Oh! So you don't trust me huh? You'll see what I'm talking about.", she answered as she placed the kit on the bedside table and used the cotton ball soaked in alcohol and rubbed it on the tape attached on his hand to remove the adhesive. When all the tapes were released it was now time to remove the IV catheter, her hands were shaking.

"You're scared", Sephiroth said mockingly.

"Of course not! I'm just afraid to hurt you that's all, but my mind has changed, I don't care if it'll be painful on your part, after all you're mocking me!", She answered grinning.

"Oh… What happened now to effortlessly and _painlessly_ flower girl?"

"It's… well it's already out of the criteria." and in one swift motion, Aerith pulled the catheter out of his hand.

"There! It's done!"

"Right you didn't apply pressure on it."

"What do you mean?"

Aerith then saw Sephiroth's hand bleeding from the IV site. Sephiroth reached out for a dry cotton ball and applied pressure on the site.

"Please hand me over a tape _Nurse."_

"R-right!", she immediately cut two strips of the tape and handed them to Sephiroth.

"You're not that fit to be a nurse you know?", he said as he applied the tape over the cotton ball.

"I'm sorry…", she said as she looked down.

Sephiroth just smirked then after fixing his hand he stood up.

"You still have a lot to learn. But when it comes to healing, I have no objections to that."

She looked up at him and saw him smiling, she stood up and faced him.

"Right!", she nodded.

Sephiroth then walked over to where his black battle cloak hanged neatly, he took off his polo and reached out for his cloak. Aerith was currently drinking her iced tea and was startled and began coughing uncontrollably as the drink choked her. Sephiroth just finished buckling the belt on to his pants locking the cloak in place, he then looked at Aerith with a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes I just… I… choke on what I saw!"

Sephiroth gave her a questioning look.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what?"

"Taking your clothes off in front of a woman!"

"Is it even a big deal?"

"Of course it is! That… that body of yours is… out of this world you know! Are you even aware how… how other people could be intimidated by that?" she points a finger at his chest. "And that?", as she points to his abs.

Sephiroth laughed, "Are you going to be intimidated by my physique? If you are then", Sephiroth walked behind her and put both his hands on her shoulders as he whispered on her ear smiling, "I can tell you my secret so you'll get this figure. I apologize you didn't tell me you wanted to be a man."

Aerith flushed red, as he reached for the doorknob.

"H-hey! I didn't say it was me who'll be intimidated! I'm a woman for Etro's sake!"

"Then why did you feel uncomfortable?" Sephiroth released the doorknob as he put and arm under his chin and his eyes sparkled, he looked at her with eyes teasing and said mockingly, "Perhaps, you're intimidated because this is the first time you've seen a half-naked man? Don't worry, I'll try to remember next time."

"No more next time! And if I ever wanted to see a naked man it would've been Cloud you know!" She said indignantly folding her arms over her chest and said a loud "Hmph" as she walked past him and reached for the doorknob.

"You like Strife?"

"What's not to like about him? And besides…", she loosen her grip on the knob as she looked down on the floor and continued, "There could've been something between us by know if only… if only…" She then looked at the door and tightened the grip on the knob. "Let's not talk about it, let's go, Vanille's waiting for us outside, I think we had her waiting for us long enough."

With that she opened the door and walked out. Sephiroth couldn't help feeling heavy.

'_If only I didn't kill you, perhaps, you're happy with him… that's what you're trying to say… right?' _He thought sadly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm planning to make my chapters shorter so it will only take less time for me to update as well. Anyhow I'm shipping Vanille and Hope, I'm sorry I'm really a fan of the pair (Don't hate me plox!x_x)**

**Quistis is from Final Fantasy VIII as well as Irvine. Hope you like this chapter, please don't forget to R&R!^^**

**Thank you for the continued support of the story!^^**


	10. Hope Estheim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix properties. I haven't played much FF13-2 so forgive me for the random ideas relating to FF13..**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Hope Estheim**

They were walking through the halls until they reached an elevator. Vanille inserted her keycard and pushed the button going up to the 8th floor. After a few minutes, the elevator door opened and out came the three people. They walked again down the halls, but Vanille noticed the awkward silence surrounding her companions following behind. She glanced at them and saw them both staring down on the floor. She just sighed and stopped at a big double door made entirely of dent proof steel.

"Here we are!", she said cheerfully, Aerith and Sephiroth stopped in front of the door and looked at it. Vanille open the panel on the right side beside the steel door and pushed a button. A man with brown hair appeared on the screen.

"Hi! Marcus, this is Vanille, Hope is expecting us."

"Hey there Miss Dia, I'll open the door for you!"

"Thanks!"

The door started to move splitting in two and revealing an enormous room purely made of steel. A lot of computers were on and lot of people who wears a uniform with white, blue and yellow combination were all busy.

'_This is not something what I expected, not the same as the Shinra labs, I thought all laboratories are the same, I guess not.'_ Sephiroth mentally thought as he can't help but feel uneasy especially knowing he's in a 'lab'.

Aerith's eyes grew wide as she was amazed by the enormous room she's in, she glanced back at Sephiroth and saw his uneasiness. Somehow she felt guilty, but who was to blame for her death? It was also partly her fault for going alone, but somehow she knew her death was something meant to happen, if she did not die, she wouldn't have commanded the lifestream to crash meteor.

'_I keep saying it's all in the past but when I get angry, I can't help but blame him for everything. Am I being unfair?'_ she thought as she shook her head and pushed the thought away. She was about to call his attention when Vanille, shouted at them.

"Heeeey! Aerith! General Sephiroth! This way!", she said smiling and waving at them.

Both of them looked over to Vanille and Sephiroth motioned Aerith to go, "After you." He said gently.

Aerith nodded and walked ahead of him while Sephiroth followed behind.

They arrived at another steel door, the assistant named Marcus who opened the entrance for them a while ago was operating on a small panel beside this door opening it for them.

"Miss Dia, Director Estheim is missing you, you should hurry up and see him, he's inside.", he said with a smile.

"Oooooh! Did he say that?", Vanille asked her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Indeed."

"Come on you guys, Hope is waiting for me!", she run ahead with a big smile on her face..

They followed behind her and what they saw beyond the door is a room not quite big like the previous but on the center was a circular hologram. The image in there was the map of Gaia, there were multiple computers all over the place and a total of seven lab assistants.

A man with a platinum hair was standing in front of the hologram and was studying the image.

"Hope!", Vanille shouted as she runs towards the man and cling into his arms.

Hope smiled and gave her a hug as he buried his face on her hair, his eyes were closed and he hugged her even tighter.

"I missed you so much Vanille…", Hope whispered to her ear.

Vanille released herself from the embrace and put both her hands on her hips as she said, "Coz you're always busy that's why we don't get to see each other often. Try to ease up a little."

Hope sighed and said, "I can't relax just yet, you know the clock is ticking. We don't have much time we have to minimize the casualties of the attack as much as possible."

"I know, but let's not talk about it now okay? You're taking a day off so no work stuffs!", Vanille said smiling. "Oh that's right! The general and Aerith are here." She added as she pointed at them.

"Hi, It's nice to finally meet you both.", Hope said as he approached them and offered his hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too Director.", Sephiroth said as he shook his hand, Aerith shook hands with Hope as well.

"You were the one who created the antidote to purge the venom out of my system, it did a good job. I say you're a brilliant scientist for such a young age.", Sephiroth said smiling.

"Thank you, that antidote was a product of my team, though it was my idea to create an antidote to cure a level 5 type of venom. Also, I am not young general, I'm quite old, even older than your ancestors perhaps?", he said smiling.

Sephiroth folded his arms around his chest and said, "What do you mean?"

"I'm exactly 1024 years old general and Vanille here is 500 years older than me." He said grinning.

Both Sephiroth and Aerith were surprised.

"H-how is that possible?", she asked.

"Are you guys familiar with the L'cie?", Vanille asked.

"I do! Sephiroth told me about it. They are made by Fal'cies and were given a focus also they were like immortals for they undergo crystal sleep, it prevents them from dying and aging!" Aerith replied.

"That is true, but we're no longer L'cies, we received the brand of Etro automatically when the goddess died and her gate was opened.", Hope explained.

"Etro is dead? Then what good is this mission?", Sephiroth answered indignantly.

"Calm down General, let's go to my office and talk about this more.", he directed them to another door, Hope swiped his keycard and the door opened.

Inside was a typical office room, a big oak table with high back black leather chair, file cabinet a refrigerator on one side of the room. A receiving area for guests with a mini coffee table at the center of the leather couches and a brown oak door leading to the restroom on the opposite side.

"Please have a seat.", Hope said as they all take their seats from the leather couch, while Hope and Vanille sat side by side on the loveseat while Sephiroth and Aerith sat across each other on the single couch.

"We are L'cie once, Vanille has been a L'cie during the War of Transgression era while I lived during the time Cocoon was suspended in midair by the crystal pillar made by Vanille and her friend Fang. 500 years after the Crystal Pillar incident, that was the time I created a new Cocoon, Terra is what you guys call it now, but I named it Bhunivelze, the name of the Maker.", Hope explained.

"You made a floating Planet? That's just wow…", Aerith replied astonishingly.

"Where was the original Cocoon?", Sephiroth asked.

"It was already destroyed when it landed on the ground, but we made sure we cushioned it using the Meta Shield, this Meta Shield compressed the impact preventing a wide explosion that can destroy Gaia if Cocoon descends to it."

"Well I guess the Meta Shield is strong given the fact that it prevented a possible destruction that could desolate the whole world. I still admire your talent, you did save my life however, I still find you and everyone here not trustworthy enough.", Sephiroth asked arms folded on his chest as he lean back on the couch and glanced at hope while he narrowed his eyes and said coldly. "I don't mean to be rude, but I must say I don't have quite very good memories when it comes to _scientists._ If you know what I mean._"_

Hope sensed that fierceness in his tone trying to decipher what he meant and then an idea struck him and said, "I do understand what you mean, I assure you, we don't do those kinds of things here. After all, our research doesn't breach the ethics for Science, we research about space-time continuum, time rifts, the void, the invisible world beyond the Lifestream."

"We also study the mutations caused by chaos, as you know the monsters all over Gaia has mutated into something hideous which poses great threat to all the people living here, like what you encountered at the hydra marsh. The giant spider is an Argos, it holds a level 5 venom, the highest level of poison which is lethal. The one who bit you general is a baby venom wyrm. Though it is still young, its poison is already classified on the level 5 category as well."

"We're trying to discover ways to defeat these monsters by finding weaknesses, their habitat and behavior as well as the harm they may cause, like what ailments they can inflict. And then we'll go ahead and find a cure, also we try to classify the monsters by their strength and danger as well. As much as possible we try to eliminate all of them at once if we get a chance. The divine task given by Bhunivelze during our crystal sleep was to protect humanity until the New World created by the Maker is complete. All we have to do is prevent Caius from having his ways.", Hope explained.

"Can you trace his activities by any chance?", Sephiroth asked.

"Yes, we try to monitor it through our systems, also with the help of the Seeress, she can actually prophesize the future atrocities Caius will commit. Her gift which is The eyes of Etro allows her to guide us to the right path. As for now, Caius doesn't have any activities on Gaia. He might be somewhere else as the seeress doesn't have any visions of him yet.", Hope answered.

"So you're depending the next action through the seeress's visions is that correct?", Aerith asked.

"Yes, we can't be reckless, we only have 180 days before this world will meet its doom.", Hope answered her.

"Just 180 days? When did the countdown began?", Sephiroth asked.

"It began when you were already sent to this world General. That's two days down.", This time it was Vanile who answered.

Hope stood up and walked towards his desk, "Our mission is to gather those who fight for the good cause of humanity, I've been gathering some data about the others like ourselves, we need all the help we can get especially those who fight for Etro's side. After all, Etro is not really dead, her body is, but her will still lives. She lives within our friend Ligthning and she's the one who forced the brand on us when Etro died. With the brand on us, she activated the crystal sleep for us to reawaken at the right time. And this is the Era in which the Finnis shall occur, during our stasis she informed us about the divine task."

"We just woke up from stasis 6 months ago, we were found by the people from the Eight continent, they knew what's going to happen so they send us aid. Most of the lab assistants here were from Esthar, the highly advanced metropolis from the Eight continent. And most of the fighters we have here were from Balamb Garden. This place had already transformed into our headquarters, it was the seeress and her new guardian that brought them all here. Academia remained the same with all its equipment intact, I really don't know how it happened but I believe it was Light who preserved this place as well."

Sephiroth stood up and walked in front of the oak desk, "What's the plan?"

"We need to find your mission partner first before I tell you what must be done. Is it alright if we head over to the training facility for the Combat Compatibility Simulator System? We must find the most compatible battle partner for you, after all even though we are branded by Etro, we are still susceptible to death. It's dangerous to roam around the planet alone.", Hope replied.

"Fine by me, lead the way.", Sephiroth said.

"Right! This way please!", Vanille said cheerfully as Hope went to her side and put her arms around his. Sephiroth and Aerith followed closely behind.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! Shorter chapters now and more regular updates. I'll be shipping a HopexVanille pair so please again, don't hate me. It's just that these two has a lot of canon in 13 that I can't help but see how cute they are together._**

**Anyway, the idea about mission partners came to me after watching Pacific Rim, haha! Anyway you all get the Idea.**

**I decided to call the continents from what game they are in, the map will be a combination of some places I remember from these games, so Eight is from final fantasy 8. You can check FF wikia from some ideas about this haha!**

**Balamb garden is also from FF8 and it's a military school where Squall's gang came from.**

**So till next update! Please R&R it inspires me to continue the story I had in mind. Thank you so much!^_^**


	11. In His Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Square Enix properties.**

**I apologize for the delay, I've joined a cosplay competition for League of Legends last August 10 so I made a lot of preparations for it, I really don't have time to make an update for this. Anyway I'm back, and I think I'll be having a delay again by September since I'll do another cosplay by then haha!**

**Anyway here's a chapter for you guys, enjoy reading!^^**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – In His Mind**

Hope led them to a steel door marked with the words, "TRAINING ROOM", he inserted a keycard and the door opened. Inside was a room filled with computers and other computer devices. There was a door leading to another room, the room was just a big empty space similar to that of Shinra training rooms. A transparent window divides the computer room from the training arena.

"Here we are!" Vanille said cheerily as she took two gadgets which looks like glasses.

Hope went near Vanille and took the gadgets then handed them to both Aerith and Sephiroth.

"What are these?", Aerith asked as she studies the thing handed to her.

"These are simulation glasses which creates virtual reality terrains and scenes allowing you to participate in a training of a specified program type. Isn't that right Director?", Sephiroth explained.

"Yes, I presume you have used one of these?", Hope asked.

Sephiroth just nodded and said, "When I was still in SOLDIER, we use virtual simulation training rooms. Is this what you're going to use for your combat compatibility system?"

"Yes, that and our systems right here.", Hope answered as he motion towards the computer devices. "All you guys have to do is do the training program installed on those simulation glasses, we measure combat compatibility of partners through three aspects, first is the battle metrics which composes physical and magical ability. Second is cognitive, the ability to think and strategize while in combat, and the third metric is emotional and mental stability. We believe that when we fight we must never lose our focus, thus we make sure our head's in the battle before us. The ability to accomplish our missions with minimum or no casualties on our side is our goal. We can't afford to lose people, most especially those sent by Etro."

"Are you sure you want to try this program with me Sephiroth? I'm pretty sure I'm not suitable for the job, I mean, after all I'll just hold you down.", Aerith said.

Sephiroth looked at her with arms crossed over his chest and a frustrated look on his face.

"I think I might just try your idea, I don't need a pessimistic mission partner." With that said he turned his back against Aerith and head over to the training arena. Aerith's eyes became wide with shock, she didn't expect such a straightforward yet something close to harsh answer.

"Aren't you going to follow him?", Vanille asked concerned.

"No way! What's with that statement of his! Anyway forget this, I might as well find any other partner as long as it's not him!", Aerith said as she crossed her arms around her chest as well and took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the computer devices.

"What's with you guys! I'm pretty sure you'll complement each other in battles! Stop acting childish.", Vanille said as she took a seat besides Aerith.

Sephiroth wore the glasses with his back turned against the transparent window as he shouted, "Start the program Director, I assure you I'm more than capable on my own!"

"But Sephiroth, this is a must. We can't just go and send people alone on missions, we go by the rules of Balamb military, for them it's always a three man party we just reduce it to two to maximize our people."

"Then make it one for me alone, find her a suitable partner who can keep up with her complaints. I don't need a whiny pessimistic brat as my partner.", Sephiroth replied.

With that statement, Aerith stood up hands on her hips her hand still clasping the simulation glasses and said. "What did you just say you smug feminine looking grim reaper? Who are you calling a whiny brat?"

"Are you that dense? Who else?", Sephiroth replied.

"Take that back!", Aerith said as she rushed towards the Arena and was about to slap him when Sephiroth stopped her by grasping her right wrist with his left hand. He looked at Aerith who was now furious, he smirked and removed the glasses.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve so now you're trying to hurt me?", he said mockingly.

Aerith pulled her hand off from his clutches and said, "I'll show you." She put on her simulation glasses and shouted back at Hope and Vanille, "Please start the program I can't wait to show this guy not to mess with me!"

Vanille giggled clapping her hands and Hope just smiled while shaking his head and pushed some buttons on the devices then said, "Alright turn on your devices!"

Sephiroth smirked and put on his simulation device, "Don't slow me down."

* * *

"So where is Academia?", Weiss asked while loading their things on the Golden chocobo's back.

"If I'm not mistaken it's in the middle of this vast ocean.", Lightning said while looking at a far distance.

"Then we could ride a ship from New Mideel and then use our chocobos to travel to Academia.", Genesis replied.

"Can't we just take our Gold chocobos to travel from here to Academia?", Weiss asked.

Genesis reached for his chocobo and strokes its neck as the chocobo warked and caresses him with its head. Genesis smiled and said, "Because they'll be exhausted, let's try to make it easier for them" he then hopped on his chocobo and Weiss did the same with his. Genesis stretched out an arm to Lightining. She reached his arm and hopped on the chocobo's back and sits in front of him.

"You comfortable goddess?", Genesis asked with a playful tone on his voice.

"Just go where we have to go and stop calling me goddess.", Lightning answered rolling her eyes.

Genesis chuckled and said, "To New Mideel then.", he urged the chocobo for a run and Weiss followed suit.

* * *

"Impressive, looks like you can actually keep up with me.", Sephiroth said smirking.

Aerith was smoothing her dress then said confidently, "I may not be able to stand in physical combat but magic is definitely my forte."

Inside the device room, Vanille was tallying up the result for the first metric and as they were interpreting the data Hope can't help but feel surprised.

"What Aerith lacks in combat was greatly compensated by Sephiroth, on the other hand, her healing and assist spells further boosts Sephiroth's physical combat ability. And their offensive magical abilities were both destructible too; this is a pretty good result for the first paradigm."

Vanille and Hope both smiled at the result then Vanille spoke through the simulation microphone, "Alright guys good job! Let us know if you would want to begin the next set of tests for the cognitive ability measurement."

"You ready or do you need some rest?", Sephiroth asked Aerith.

Aerith just smiled and said, "Who needs some rest?"

Sephiroth returned a smirk as a response then they both put back their simulation glasses.

"Please proceed!", Sephiroth shouted back.

* * *

It wasn't a long trip for Genesis and his party to arrive at New Mideel, upon reaching the town entrance, Genesis halted his chocobo to a strut, Weiss jumped down from his chocobo and held its reigns on his hand while guiding it inside the town.

When they arrived at the town square, Genesis jumped down from his chocobo and Lightning did the same.

"Welcome to New Mideel goddess! Would you like to shop for some supplies you'll need? I'll be more than glad to accompany you while Weiss will stay right here to guard our belongings then afterwards, we'll be heading to the port. Every minute is precious to you right?" Genesis said smiling.

"If you don't mind, I'll just go around the smithy to have my gunblade tempered.", with that said, Genesis simply nodded and Lightning proceeded to a nearby smithy while he followed behind.

New Mideel was the town near the old Mideel which got destroyed because of the lifestream which bursts from the ground during the attack of the Ultima weapon. The citizens who were able to escape before the town's destruction decided to rebuild their town near the old spot. There's no place like home, that's the main reason the citizens of Mideel decided to relive their old hometown by naming the new town, New Mideel.

Upon arriving at the smithy, a bearded fat bellied man greeted them.

"Yo Gen! How are ya doin' mate? Who's this gorgeous young lady here? Your girl?"

"We're just acquaintances", Lightning said.

"There, you just got your answer Varkas.", Genesis said smiling.

"You sound disappointed by that mate!", Varkas laughed while Genesis chuckled.

"I'm here to have my sword sharpened if you don't mind.", Lightning said as she took her gunblade strapped on her back and put it on the table.

"This is some kind of a blade, I haven't seen anything like this around the area, don't worry lady, Varkas here is the best smith in town!", the man said laughing as he went inside a room with the gunblade in hand.

"Have a seat goddess.", Genesis said smiling as he motioned her to a nearby stool.

She went to it and sat down with legs crossed and arms folded on her chest.

"I told you, just call me Lightning or Light just stop calling me goddess."

Genesis chuckled and replied, "I apologize, I just feel like calling you that, besides I'm just puzzled, why would parents name their daughter Lightning? It sounds more like a guy's name."

"It's not my real name."

"Oh? Then what's your real name?"

"People close to my heart were the only ones who know my real name."

"I take it, you won't tell me."

"That's right."

"So where did the idea of the name Lightning came from?"

"I chose it and it's none of your business."

Genesis gave a laugh and said, "You're one interesting woman…" He move in closer closing the distance between them, he was towering over her and said, "Lightning…"

They just stared into each other's eyes for quite a fleeting moment before Light turned her gaze away and stood up.

"This is quite a smithy for such a small town." She said and glanced over him.

"You're very unpredictable, one second ago you're being such a snob and now you wanted to talk by starting a conversation?", he said smirking.

"If you don't want to talk then that's fine by me, I'm having a goodtime just walking around and totally ignoring you."

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Moody and easily irritated?"

"Not really, I just don't want a person sticking around my business, it is frustrating."

"Moody and unpredictable, what else am I going to discover aside from the fact that you're a goddess?"

"I can kick ass?", Lightning said.

"I think I want to see how you can kick some ass."

"Want me to try it on you?"

Genesis laughed again and said, "You really interests me, Lightning."

Lightning just stared at him and frowned.

* * *

"Looks like focus is not really Aerith's thing.", Vanille said.

Sephiroth removed his simulation glasses and looked at his companion smirking and said, "I think that one's pretty tough on you."

Aerith removed her simulation glasses as well and sighed, "Finding enemy weakness is not really my thing, I keep using scan but I guess I'm too slow."

"You'll be better; you just need to practice more."

"We finished tallying the results, would you guys like to take a rest?", Hope said in a microphone.

"I'm fine, I don't know with Aerith though.", Sephiroth replied.

"I'm fine! Go ahead and start the last exercise.", she answered Hope then she looked at Sephiroth smiling and said, "Well, I just hope the last one would not be that difficult."

"You should always anticipate every obstacle is difficult in order for you to try harder.", he answered.

Aerith simply shrugged her shoulders, then put the simulation glasses back as Sephiroth did the same.

* * *

"Here ya go lady, your blade's all sharpened!", Varkas said as he put the gunblade on top of the oak counter.

Lightning took the blade and examined carefully then smiled at the result, the blade was indeed sharpened and all cleaned up.

"Great job, how much would it be?", Lightning asked.

"That'll be 500 gil for the service ma'am."

"I'll pay it." Genesis said as he put down 500 gil on the counter. He then walked towards Lightning but stopped at her side and whispered, "You're forgetting something, you don't have any gil with you remember?"

Lightning's eyes went wide as Genesis chuckled then went out the door.

"Thank you for your assistance.", she said to Varkas as she hurried outside the door and saw Genesis walking towards his chocobo. He stopped and strokes the chocobo's neck with his right hand as his other hand held the reins firmly.

"I uh…", Lightning stammered.

"Hmm?", Genesis said as he gave her an amusing look.

"Thank you."

Genesis leaped on his chocobo's back as Weiss did the same.

"It's nothing, are you ready to see your friends?" Genesis asked as he offered a hand to Lightning.

Lightning simply nodded and took his hand as she leaped on the chocobo and sat in front of him.

* * *

As the simulation program started everything went dark, Sephiroth can hear and feel the rain pouring down on him, he opened his eyes and suddenly saw himself standing in a train station, it looks familiar to him somehow.

'_Midgar sector 7.', _he thought.

A train stopped at the platform as people came flooding out of the train. He was looking around and saw a woman with chestnut brown curls lying down unconscious a few distances away from him. He narrowed his eyes and started walking towards her direction.

As Sephiroth was nearing the woman, a little girl around 7 years old was sitting beside her and a woman in a blue dress with an umbrella was holding the little girl. The child has the same hair color as the woman lying unconscious. She was crying while her hands were covering her face, _'She is dead…' _Sephiroth thought. His assumption was correct as he saw blood from underneath the woman's body. He moves closer until he was a few steps away and stopped dead on his tracks. He felt something stir inside him, he wasn't sure, but his heart beats faster, the woman somehow seems so familiar to him. He knelt beside the woman and stretched his shaking left arm reaching her.

* * *

Aerith opened her eyes, she was standing in a whitewashed room. She walked towards a door, she was about to open it when her hands simply went through. She gave a puzzled look and just passed through the door without bothering to open it. As she went through the other side she saw that the place was empty, it was a long hallway, and she finds it awfully quiet as if not a single soul was there.

"Now, what is this place? And where should I go?", she told herself. Suddenly a door opened from afar and a boy of about 13 years of age with silver hair and wearing a typical Shinra SOLDIER uniform was running down the halls, his right cheek has a bandage.

Aerith immediately followed where the boy was running off to, the boy went towards the right path upon reaching an intersection, Aerith followed him and soon they reached a big steel door. The boy swiped his keycard and the door opened. He entered as Aerith followed behind.

Inside was obviously a laboratory, it has mako tanks, computers, file cabinets and everything typical of a laboratory. The boy keeps walking towards a prison cell in a corner, Aerith could not fully see the boy's face so she tried to move a little in front of him, her eyes were wide with shocked as she noticed the boy looked exactly like Sephiroth. Something that surprised her more was his smile, his eyes held some sparkle as his lips curved giving a genuine smile she'd never seen from him.

The young Sephiroth walked over the cell, inside was a woman with long chestnut brown hair in wavy curls. She was humming an all too familiar tune which Aerith knew she heard somewhere before. The young Sephiroth bent on one knee in front of the cell bars and leaned his forehead on the bars as he closed his eyes giving a soft sigh. He was still smiling, _'He looks so peaceful…' _Aerith thought to herself as she too sat on the floor with her back on the wall, she closed her eyes as well and dwell on the tune the woman inside the cell was singing.

The woman stopped humming and turned around then she said in a lovely and sweet voice, "Sephiroth, it's been quite a long time."

Aerith's eyes immediately snapped open and looked at the direction of the prison. Her eyes went wide as uncontrollable tears fell from her eyes and run down her cheeks. She cupped her mouth with one hand as the tears continued to fall.

There inside the cell was her mother, her real mother, she couldn't remember anything much about her anymore but she knows exactly what she looks like, those green eyes, the same color as the lifestream, and the color of life. The smile that never fades on her lovely face whenever she assure her they'll be just fine, her mother's sweet voice, oh how could she ever forget that?

"Miss Ifalna, I apologize I don't get to visit often, Aerith is already sleeping isn't she?", Sephiroth asked.

"Yes, I make sure she gets enough rest, after all we're always observed.", Ifalna replied as she went closer to the bars and tapped Sephiroth's head with her hand then cupped his face, the smile on her face faded and replaced with a frown.

"What happened on your cheek? What did they do to you this time?"

"It's nothing, just part of training, they're being stricter since they needed to establish this private army asap as the President needs to put a stop on this war, it hurts his business you know."

Ifalna laughed softly then said, "Is it a punishment again? What kind of disobedience did you do to them this time?"

"They asked me to kill."

"A monster?"

"No, this time it's a human being, a Wutain soldier prisoner."

"What did you do?"

"I defeated him in a duel, but when my instructor asked me to kill him, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Monsters are different than my kind, there's no way I could hurt my own."

Ifalna smiled again as she touched the wound dressing.

"Would you mind if removed it? I'll be gentle; I'll just do some miracle for you."

"Don't worry about it too much Miss Ifalna, it doesn't hurt and besides it'll be completely healed by tomorrow or the next day without even a scar left."

"Just allow me to do this for you young man." She said smiling.

Sephiroth just simply nodded. Ifalna removed the gauze gently and saw a still fresh wound on his cheek; it was a deep gash. Ifalna put her hand on his face as she closed her eyes and chant some spell, swirls of green liquid covered them both after quite a fleeting moment, ifalna opened her eyes and removed her hands from his face.

"There, all healed.", she said smiling.

Sephiroth touched his right cheek and felt no scar at all, even the pain was gone.

"You said it does not hurt, but I know it is."

"I just got used to all the pain they inflicted on me. I guess it somehow helped me become stronger, some things just need some getting used to Miss Ifalna."

Ifalna just sighed and stretched her arms for him in between the bars.

"Come here, all you just needed is a motherly embrace and a sweet lullaby to get you through a bad day." She said smiling.

Sephiroth smiled as well and moved closer as he leaned his head on the bars, he kneeled in front of the door as Ifalna did the same, her arms were around his head.

"You did the right thing Sephiroth, always remember, Life is something to be protected and not to be destroyed."

As that statement been said she hummed a lullaby.

Aerith closed her eyes as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"You've met my mother… You knew her… this scene is a part of your memory isn't it Sephiroth? A lovely memory you always treasure.", Aerith said to herself as she smiled.

* * *

Sephiroth's eyes were wide in shock, guilt was creeping through him. The woman lying on the platform was no other than Ifalna and the little girl crying beside her was Aerith. He immediately stood up and backed away from the scene.

"H-how… how could I ever forget? How could I have not realized that it was AERITH? Aerith… Aerith Gainsborough! I… I was the reason that mother and daughter… That Miss Ifalna and Aerith was…", He told himself as he looked at his hands, he shook his head and bowed his head low.

"I led them both to their demise… "

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay will be updating regularly now. Although, there might be some more delay by September since I'll be cosplaying again during Best of Anime as Azusa Nakano from K-on. But please do bear with me thanks!**

**I'm applying FFIX's Active Time Event feature on my fanfic, this feature is showing what's happening at exactly the same time with other people involved. This allows me to prevent too much description on my story (and it makes me comfy since I'm not a very descriptive writer. XD)**

**Anyway please R&R thanks you!^^**


	12. Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and all related to it, Square Enix does.**

**Chapter 12 – Guardian Angel**

The airship landed smoothly on the open ground quite a distance away from the NORA house, Gadot and Maqui emerged from the cockpit, and they went down the airship with big smiles on their faces.

Lebreau and the others came running towards them waving and smiling.

"So? How did the test run go?" Lebreau asked her voice is filled with excitement.

"All good!", Gadot said.

"Nothing went wrong on a two hour run, but we need to make sure that our airship can run for at least 16 hours straight. Trip to Gaia will not just be 2 hours. Besides this ship is not as advanced as those from PSICOM so we still need to check on a few things, I need to get my tools and make some finishing touches.", Maqui explained as he hurriedly run back to the NORA house.

"That boy sure is a genius, no one can create this masterpiece using scraps.", Zack said as he take a good look at the airship.

"This is a junky airship we found, it's from PSICOM but it was in a pretty bad shape when we found it nearby. Maqui took his tools with him and went to fix it until it's moving. We moved it right here and make this place his personal garage. Six months is all it takes to finish this thing. We're almost done and once it goes on smoothly, we'll be flying to Gaia the day after tomorrow.", Yuj said with a smile.

"Flying back to Gaia sounds nice, we'll be able to find Sephiroth and Aerith.", Angeal said to Zack.

"You have friends waiting for you in Gaia as well right?", Lebreau asked.

"Yes, and you have friends there too If I remember correctly.", Angeal replied.

Lebreau simply nodded and then went back to Gadot, Gadot was currently back at the cockpit and was checking on the ship's status.

"Hey Gadot! Why don't we all take a break? I think Maqui needs to make some final touches for this ship, I've prepared something already, good idea huh?", Lebreau shouted at him.

"Yeah, stomach's grumbling, too excited to fly this thing without eatin' some breakfast.", he replied while not even giving Lebreau a glance.

"Okay!", Lebreau then went back to the three boys.

"Can I ask you guys for a favor?", Lebreau asked.

The three immediately glanced at her, Yuj spoke first, "What is it Leb?"

"I made some club sandwiches, potato wedges and salads and left it on the counter back at the kitchen, would you guys help me get those luncheon baskets plus the bottles of Apple juice?", Lebreau asked.

"Sure thing! Time to eat a hearty meal by Lebreau! Oh yeah!" Zack said.

"You can just stay right here Lebreau, we'll get it for you." Angeal replied.

"I'll come with these guys, wait for us!", Yuj said.

"Thanks!", Lebreau said smiling.

The three eventually returned to the NORA house to get the things Lebreau asked them to.

Sephiroth removed his Simulation glasses and started walking back to the analysis room without even sparing Aerith a glance. Aerith removed hers as well and saw him walking back to the room outside the training arena.

"Sephiroth wait!", she hurriedly walked behind him. But Sephiroth just ignored her.

"Sephiroth! I said wait up", she said as she was about to hold his hand, Sephiroth actually stopped and spared a side glance on her direction. Aerith saw his eyes; she stopped and clasps both hands on her chest. _'He looks weary and… lonely.'_ Aerith thought to herself.

"What do you want?", Sephiroth asked while looking at the floor.

"I…", she hesitated then continued, "I wish to know… How… How did you know my mother? My real mother?"

"What are you saying?", He asked, his voice still cold and weary.

"I've seen it Sephiroth, your past, not everything but a part of it. The third program for this simulation is our ability to stay intact with our emotions. I know that what I saw back there was a memory of yours, my mother, you know her.", Aerith said almost pleadingly.

"I… do not wish to talk about it.", He said dismissing the conversation by shaking his head. He continued walking towards the analysis room.

Hope and Vanille were collecting the data produced by the system which were extracted from the three programs.

"That's all, you can go back to your rooms and have a rest, I'll be disclosing the results tomorrow. If it's not a passing rate we'll have to test you with other potential partners.", Hope explained smiling.

Sephiroth nodded and said, "Thank you. I'll be going to my room now."

He put the gadget on an empty tabletop, Vanille called out to him, "General, dinner will be served in the cafeteria at 7, please just proceed there okay? I'm sorry if room service is not available here."

"I understand."

"Alright! Have a good rest!" Vanille said cheerily.

Sephiroth simply nodded and went out the steel door, Aerith just went inside the analysis room feeling down. Vanille waved at her, "Hi Aerith! Dinner will be served at 7pm at the cafeteria, please drop by okay? Food here is really great!" She eventually noticed Aerith feeling down and hurriedly approached her.

"What's the matter?", She asked as she lead Aerith to an empty chair. "Sit here okay? Give me that." She said as she took the gadget out of Aerith's hands and put it next to Sephiroth's.

"What's the matter? You can tell me." Vanille said giving a small smile.

"I… I saw my mother, my real mother who died when I was 7.", Aerith replied.

Hope stood beside her and asked, "It has something to do with the program Aerith. People usually act like this after the third exercise. It reveals memories stored in our subconscious minds, something that we wanted to forcefully forget but actually just stayed in our subconscious mind. Those gadgets were equipped with synaptic net drives which connect in our subconscious and eventually reveal what is hidden there. However, it does not reveal your own memory; it reveals your partner's memories instead. So how did you see your mother if the program must show you Sephiroth's memory? Hmm… Maybe the system malfunctioned; I'll go and check this out."

"There's nothing wrong with your system, I saw my mother… in his memories.", Aerith said as tears fell from her eyes and she immediately covered her face with both hands.

Vanille leaned closer as she rubs her back and held her shoulders.

"Our fate, our lives were connected and I don't even have a clue! How, how did I not even know him? And… How could he do such a terrible thing to me in the past now that I know he perfectly knows who I am? I… I feel mixed emotions of sadness and anger right now, I don't know which of these two emotions weighs more." Aerith replied as she cried harder her hands still covering her face and her whole body is trembling.

"I really have no idea what happened between the two of you in the past but you can go and talk to him about It.", Vanille suggested.

"I tried to ask him earlier but he.. he wouldn't want it. How could he be so insensitive?" Aerith replied partially covering her face with her hands as she wipes tears from her eyes.

Hope knelt in front of her and handed her his handkerchief.

"Here, wipe your tears Aerith, I'm sure Sephiroth had a painful past too, if it's what the program showed then that memory must've mean something very special, he didn't finish the exercise, he turned his simulation gadget off. I think he doesn't want to remember it all. Let's give him time, just like you he might be hurting inside."

Aerith took the handkerchief and asked, "He didn't finish it? What would happen to the results now?"

Hope stood up and looked at her, "Well, we'll see about that, the date is enough I guess, it just clearly showed Sephiroth's weakness lies in his emotions. But…"

"But what?", Vanille asked.

"But, he's very… professional in a way he knows how to stay focused on some things. But I believe when provoked, the effects could be fatal. Any provocation of his emotions may lose his concentration in battles. So I guess we need to process the results by tomorrow then we'll know.", Hope explained.

"How could I ask him about my mother? I really wanted to know how does he know her, I have so many questions to ask him and I need my answers.", Aerith replied.

"Be patient Aerith, I'm sure Sephiroth is not the kind who easily opens up to anyone. Make him feel comfortable like he could trust you with his life, one step at a time Aerith, soon he'll be able to open up to you. No man is an island, man is used to being with company so… I'm sure he will someday. Right now, be a friend that understands him okay?", Vanille said cheerily.

"Okay… I'm selfish aren't I?", she asked Vanille.

"Sort of but right now put others first over you and be patient and understanding. Eventually he'll come around, we're all different person anyway.", she replied.

Aerith smiled and said, "You're right, I'll be his friend, that's what he needs someone whom he can trust. Thank you Vanille."

"No problem, so going back to your room? Want me to take you there?", She asked.

"Okay."

They both stood up as Vanille let go of Aerith for a while and gave Hope an embrace and a peck on the cheek. Hope however, kissed her back on her lips which made Vanille blush and Aerith looked the other way not wanting to interrupt the moment the two were sharing.

"I'll see you later at dinner.", Hope said smiling.

"Okay. I love you!", Vanille replied smiling back.

"I love you more Vanille.", Hope said.

Vanille then walked besides Aerith and said, "Let's go?"

Aerith nodded and glanced back at Hope, "Thank you Director Estheim."

"Hope's fine Aerith, drop all the formalities.", he said smiling.

"O-okay… Thank you Hope."

Then she and Vanille went out the steel door.

"Do you think we got everything?", Zack asked Angeal and Yuj.

"Yeah, Leb said she had everything prepared on the kitchen countertop.", Yuj answered.

"Alright let's go back, I can't wait to eat!", Zack said grinning.

"A picnic in the open, she really has some unique ideas.", Angeal said.

The three of them went out of the NORA house and started to head back to the airship launch site.

Lebreau was sitting under the shade of one of the Airship wing, one more test run and they'll be heading towards Gaia to where Lightning spoke of, the Academia. She was in the middle of thinking about their itinerary when Gadot tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, something on yer mind?"

"I was just thinking, just what Lightning wants us to do? She said we'll know once we're in Academia, all we could do is follow since we're totally clueless from the timeline we've awaken. 1000 years Gadot, you, I, Maqui and Yuj, we're all like L'cies got stuck in a crystal sleep for 1000 years. Plus this brand, PSICOM has been chasing people with this brand, I really don't understand what's happening, we've been out of PSICOM's radar for 6 and a half month. I wonder if we could go to Gaia without being detected?"

"Well, I really can't answer anything 'breau, but we just have to go to Gaia to a place called Academia and learn what we need to do. Otherwise we'll be dead meat here, TSerra isn't a safe place for us guardians of Etro. I don't know why PSICOM is still existing even after a thousand years and still doing their thing, chasing branded people."

"Once we've finished eating let's reach Academia as soon as possible so Lightning can explain everything to us in detail."

"Yeah, that's the best thing to do."

"So, after 500 years, the rebel group NORA still exists…", a woman's voice said startling both Gadot and Lebreau.

They both looked towards the direction of the woman's voice and saw none other than the Commanding officer of PSICOM together with a group of PSICOM soldiers.

"The ruthless beast, Jihl Nabaat." Lebreau said in a hissing voice.

"You remembered me? Who would have thought a bunch of good-for-nothing rebels who call yourselves heroes of Cocoon would have such a great memory.", Jihl said mockingly.

"What do ya want anyway? We don't have time for talks. And besides, what're ya doin here? I thought you're dead.", Gadot said.

"Indeed I am but I was revived, my will to live and establish a perfect world was what gave me breath to live. I was trapped in the void for one thousand years, but now I was released and I must do my savior a gift of gratitude."

"And what is that gift?", Lebreau asked not liking where the conversation is going.

"To recruit Etro's guardians and make them our own comrades in order for our plan to materialize as quickly as possible or, if resistance is shown I have my orders.", With this statement Jihl showed an evil grin.

"Orders of what?", Lebreau asked again.

"Orders to destroy each and every one of you.", Jihl finished her statement with a pointed blade towards them.

"And you think we're going without a fight?", Gadot said as he readied himself.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if I destroy you, I've been dying for some kill, after all being in the coliseum in the void and fighting for a thousand years makes your whole being crave for it."

Lebreau step in front of Gadot and stopped him.

"We can't afford to die, Lightning believes in us, and Snow, we haven't found him yet." She whispered.

Gadot relaxed and Lebreau looked at Jihl's direction.

"You said if we don't resist you won't kill us. We can't afford to die and leave our friends behind. What will you do to us then?", Lebreau asked.

"Hmm? I'll ask my Lord then on what to do with you. If you're not resisting then you better come with me. Even if you resist, I'll just strike you down."

"Don't worry, we're not putting up any resistance at all.", Lebreau replied.

Jihl made a signal as her soldiers followed her orders.

The three boys went towards the launching site and saw Maqui looking around the area shouting both Lebreau's and Gadot's name. The three stared at each other then went running towards Maqui.

"What happened?", Angeal asked.

"I can't find Lebreau and Gadot anywhere.", Maqui said.

"They might have decided to stroll around." Yuj said.

Angeal looked around and saw something glint under the afternoon sun. He put down the Luncheon basket he was carrying as well as the Liter bottle of Apple juice on the soft grass. Then he went towards the spot where he saw the sparkle. He knelt on the ground and noticed that the thing which reflects the sun was none other than Lebreau's hair ornament. He picked it up and walked towards the group.

"I think they're in big trouble.", Angeal said.

The three boys looked at his direction and it was Maqui who spoke first upon seeing what's on Angeal's hand.

"That's Lebreau's hair ornament! Who would attack them?", Maqui said, this time his voice have a hint of worried and fear.

"PSICOM.", a small female voice said.

They all looked at the direction of the voice which came from atop the airship.

The girl with a pink hair, the one who saved Angeal and Zack appeared before them she then jumped from the airship and landed on the soft grass.

"It's you! You're the one who saved us!", Zack said.

"Lumina!", Maqui said.

The girl simply shook her head and said, "Hi Maqui, Yuj, Angeal and Spiky."

"Eh? Who are you calling spiky?", Zack asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Does anyone here have any spiky hair other than your gravity defying hairstyle?"

Zack simply scratched his head.

"Anyway, I saw the whole thing, they've been taken by PSICOM's commanding officer, Jihl Nabaat and took them as hostages aboard the Palamecia."

"Oh no… how are we to save them? We'll end up getting killed.", Yuj said.

"Killed or not we can't just sit around here, guys, Gadot and Lebreau needs our help!.", Zack said.

"We need to strategize a plan to infiltrate The Palamecia without getting caught.", Angeal said calmly.

"The Palamecia is Jihl's crib, a gigantic airship which houses many security robots and PSICOM soldiers, there's no way we'll get out of there alive!", Maqui explained.

"Such cowardice!", Lumina went and hit both Maqui and Yuj on the head with her fists then said, "Nothing bad is going to happen I swear on my life. We just need to make a good plan and an even excellent back up plan.", Lumina answered as the men nodded in agreement.

"Good, let's get on this airship and strategize a plan."

Meanwhile back at the Academia, Aerith's room was just across Sephiroth's, she passed by his door upon her return from the training room with Vanille showing her room. She stared at it for quite a moment before following Vanille inside the room she'll be occupying for the next six months. Vanille left her afterwards and she locked the door behind her. She went to the dresser and sat in front of it staring at herself in the mirror.

She was thinking about all these things as she released her hair from its braids and started combing them. She's still thinking about Sephiroth's memory, he knows her mother and he knows her too, but why doesn't she remember anything or mostly of her childhood memories back at the lab? The only thing that she can remember was the time Elmyra adopted her as she was sitting and crying over her mother's dead body on the sector 7 train station. It was raining as if the Planet was weeping over the last Pure Cetra on this world. She wanted to ask Sephiroth badly but she knows he wouldn't want to talk about it, just like what Hope said, the memories they saw were the things they refuse to remember, events in their lives they try to push at the back of their minds. Why Sephiroth would pushed back such a lovely memory was a mystery to her.

After pondering about this same thing for hours, she sighed heavily and put down the brush on the dresser. She went to the closet and took some comfortable sleeping clothes and changed. She then decided to take a rest until an hour before dinnertime. She lay on her bed, as she was staring at the ceiling. She remembered the look on Sephiroth's eyes, though it was just a side glance he gave her, she clearly saw and somehow felt the depth of his sorrow behind those wintry eyes.

'_Why wouldn't you tell me? I wish to know… more things about my mother the three of us in the past, why would you kill me even though you clearly know who I am? Why Can't I remember much? I would like to ask all these things but why won't you talk to me? Don't you trust me, Sephiroth?',_ she thought to herself as her mind drifted off to sleep.

Maqui, Yuj, Angeal, Zack and Lumina were all aboard the Lenora chrome, the name they gave the airship. Maqui and Yuj were the ones piloting the airship while the other three just stands there on the cockpit.

"So your name is Lumina, and you know these NORA guys? Now I get it, you said if we wish to go to Gaia, there would be people in Besaid that can help us. You know exactly they're making an airship so they could go to Gaia.", Zack said to Lumina.

"Yep.", she said

"How did you meet these guys?", Angeal asked.

"Well, I met them six months ago.", she said.

"We thought she's our friend Serah, Snow's fiancée, but we noticed that though they may look alike they're entirely different. And she told us her name is Lumina and just like us, she's also one of Etro's guardians.", Yuj said.

"You're not suppose to tell our secret!", Maqui protested.

"Don't you still trust Angeal and Zack? They'll be risking their lives to rescue our friends, besides, Lumina's here she trusted them and so we should too. There's no point hiding the truth Maqui."

"What truth?", Angeal asked.

"They've been living for 1000 years now.", Lumina said.

"What?", Zack exclaimed.

"Is that possible? Are they immortals?" Angeal asked.

"No, have you heard about the L'cie?", Lumina asked them both.

Angeal and Zack nodded.

"Just like how L'cie gets to live a life of immortality because of going through crystal sleep, the same thing happened to them. Etro has forced them the brands and subdued them in crystal sleep, they just woke up from their slumber six months ago."

"So you guys were Etro's guardians too, Angeal and I were chosen too.", Zack said.

They all looked towards Angeal and Zack.

Angeal and Zack showed their marks and noticed all of them possess the same marks.

"We're dead but we're brought back to the world of the living for a mission to save people from the upcoming doomsday." Angeal said.

"Whoa! You mean Etro brought you guys back from her world?" Maqui asked.

"Well yeah, that's how it is, sorry if we haven't told you guys. You see Lumina warned us about PSICOM and Jihl and to keep ourselves safe so we decided not to trust people that easily. Sorry about that.", Zack said.

"We understand, we did the same, we're also protecting ourselves from PSICOM and do our very best to fit in to this timeline in order for people not to notice that we're actually from 1000 years ago.", Yuj said.

"Well I guess we have more reasons now to trust each other and fight side-by-side, after all, we're all after the same goal.", Angeal said.

"Yeah of course!", Yuj and Maqui said in Unison.

"Alright boys time to save your friends.", Angeal said.

It was now an hour almost dinnertime and Aerith woke up, she went to the restroom to get a shower and got dressed. She dry her hair and combed it, she decided to lay it down, she's not going to do braids after all she'll be sleeping anytime soon after dinner. She went out her door and locked it. She stared at Sephiroth's door from across hers, she walked to it and knocked on his door, no response. She tried again, but still there's no response.

"Sephiroth? Are you there?", she asked and knocked on his door again.

"I'm hoping if we could go together to the cafeteria since it's almost dinnertime." She said again but still no response.

'_Maybe he went on ahead without me.' _She thought.

She decided to go on ahead, she followed all the signs pointing towards the direction of the cafeteria. Academia was huge like a highly advance university, '_It somehow feels good to be here.' _as Aerith thought while walking, making her way to the cafeteria.

Upon entering the cafeteria, she saw a lot of the staff already sitting on different tables in groups. She was looking around hoping to find Sephiroth or anyone she knows to share a table with.

"Aerith! Over here!", a familiar female voice called out to her. She quickly turned to look at the direction of the voice and saw Vanille happily waving at her with Hope sitting just beside her. She returned the smile and waved back as she walked towards them. Upon approaching the table she saw a pair sharing the table with Vanille and Hope, a boy with blonde hair and a tattoo on his left face and a brown bob girl which Aerith finds cute. They look like they're around their teenage years, the girl smiled at her and stood up from her seat as she stretched an arm to Aerith offering a handshake.

"I'm Selphie, what's yours?", she said smiling.

"I'm Aerith.", she replied smiling and shook her hands.

The blonde boy stood up and offered a hand as well, "The name's Zell Dincht! Nice to meet ya Aerith!" Aerith smiled and shook his hand as well.

"Nice to meet both of you.", Aerith said as she took a seat next to Vanille.

"They're also Etro's guardians and a combat duo. They are under Squall's team.", Vanille said.

"Oh I see…" Aerith said then looked back at the pair.

"Come on let's all get something to eat.", Vanille said as they all stood to line up on the counter.

"That is the Palamecia, but we can't go anywhere near, they'll be able to detect us." Yuj said.

"What should we do then?" Zack asked.

"Zack and Angeal I'll show you something, follow me please." Maqui said.

Zack and Angeal followed and Lumina trailed behind them. Maqui led them to what seems like a hangar and inside the hangar were three sky bikes.

"These are sky bikes, I made them and I also upgraded these babies. It has now a cooling system which prevents the PSICOM airships heat sensor detection. Also, aside from the cooling system, these are now capable of stealth mode avoiding detection from cameras."

"Wow that's even cooler than Shinra vehicles! You're really a genius Maqui!", Zack exclaimed.

"Not really, I just love tinkering machines.", Maqui answered as he scratches his head.

"I take it, you want us to ride these bikes to Palamecia is that right?", Angeal asked.

"Yes."

"It's alright, this will avoid detection and minimize casualties. Let me and Zack handle this thing."

"I'm coming too.", Lumina said.

"You can't, you must stay here, it's pretty dangerous you know. Let the experts handle this mission.", Zack said confidently. Lumina just ignored him and hopped on the sky bike and said, "So Maqui, how do you operate this thing?"

"Hey! You're not even listening to me!", Zack exclaimed as he rushed towards Lumina he grabbed her hand away from the controls.

"What?" Lumina asked defiantly.

"I just said you can't come with us!"

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous and you don't have any experience in this kind of thing! Inside that ship are our enemies we can't allow to risk others since Lebreau and Gadot were already held hostages."

Lumina snatched her arm away from Zack's hold and looked at him fiercely then said, "You don't know anything about me so don't be so sure. I might even be better than you are! " Zack backed away a little as he was surprised with Lumina's answer. Then all of a sudden Lumina pinched his left cheek and dragged his face closer to hers.

"Just heed my command as I say I'll go. Are we clear?"

"A-alright! Could you let go of my cheek now 'cause you're pinching it too hard."

Lumina released it as red marks appeared on the area. She then punched in some controls and the sky bike roared to life.

"Hah! Gotcha! I'm okay to fly, would you open the gate now?" she asked Maqui.

"O-okay! Angeal and Zack start yours now.", Maqui instructed.

Both Angeal and Zack nodded and roared their sky bikes to life. Maqui went to the communication device on the hangar and messaged Yuj, "Yuj, this is Maqui, open the hangar gate now, the three of them are now ready to fly."

"Got it!"

Suddenly the gate which leads outside opened up as the three readied themselves. Once the gate fully opened Lumina flew on ahead.

"Woohoo! Off to the skies!" Zack shouted following after Lumina.

"Flying feels good." Angeal said.

"Angeal wait!", Maqui shouted. Angeal glanced back at him.

"Please save Lebreau and Gadot and please tell Zack and Lumina that all of you should return here safely."

"Mission accepted. Will accomplish it at all costs.", Angeal answered smiling then flew off.

Lebreau and Gadot were held captive, their hands had been restrained securely with metal buckles.

"I understand, the prisoners should be taken to Branbal then." Jihl said as she was talking to a certain man on the screen. Gadot and Lebreau could not make out who the guy Jihl has been following orders to looks like. And then they heard Jihl spoke again, "Noted. I'll update you once we have some progress." Jihl then turn off the communication device and the monitor. She then walked towards them and smiled sarcastically.

"I've received my orders, I need to take you two to my Lord in Branbal City. He said, that if the two of you tried to resist and will pose a threat to us we can use any kind of measure to keep us safe. So don't even think about escaping, it would be futile and at the same time unachievable.", After that being said, Jihl turned her back on them and walked out the prison laughing.

"Do you think they were able to get our message by me leaving the hair ornament on the ground?", Lebreau asked Gadot.

"I sure hope so, besides Angeal and Zack were not slowpokes anyway."

"I feel guilty though, we're actually dragging them to danger but we have no other choice."

"We need to escape or die. Or we could wait for them to save us."

"I like the last part."

"Same here." Gadot finished.

PSICOM soldiers fell one after another as Angeal, Zack and Lumina made their way inside the Palamecia to save their friends.

"Wow, who would have thought you can actually fight? I'm surprised!", Zack exclaimed.

"I'm more surprised when your pendant turned out to be a moogle.", Angeal added.

"Moogle is my medium for casting my magics, you know when black mages uses moogle dolls, Mog is my partner in crime." Lumina answered.

"I see, they serve as a power boost for your black magic spells is that right?"

"Exactly. Shall we get going? We need to find them as soon as possible and prevent any detection on our way there. Lebreau and Gadot are inside the prison cell at the top floor, let's hurry up!", Lumina said.

Angeal and Zack nodded and followed Lumina and Mog as they hurry to get to the prison cell at the top floor.

"There are intruders inside the ship, what are we to do Ma'am?" A PSICOM soldier asked Jihl.

"Let them be, we know what they want. I need five soldiers with me at the prison.", Jihl ordered as five troopers went with her.

After some battles they were able to arrive at the top floor, a giant steel door was locked and can only be opened by a keycard. Lumina got one of the keycards from the dead soldier's pocket and swiped it onto the card reader. Immediately the door opened and the three of them went inside.

"Bravo, you made it to the prison even with the amount of soldiers dispatched in this ship.", a female voice said as she clapped her hands and revealed herself to the trio.

"Jihl Nabaat! Where are Gadot and Lebreau?" Zack asked angrily.

"Oh! You're the two guardians who escaped my grasp back then. I didn't know you're too aggressive, calm down, they're still alive. I have been given orders to take them to the capital city and that I must do, along with all of you children of Etro.", Jihl answered as her eyes turned violet in color.

Five soldiers pointed their guns at them as the prisoner wardens revealed their hostages. Lebreau and Gadot were being held with their hands in shackles.

"Angeal! Zack! And… Lumina? You're here too?", Lebreau exclaimed.

"We came to save you. But looks like we're also in a pinch.", she answered.

"That's right, you're all in a pinch, because according to my Lord's command, either I bring you all to Branbal or, if you guys resisted and will pose a threat to me and my crew, I must eliminate all of you instead. A prisoner who doesn't follow orders is after all, better off dead." Jihl said mockingly as she give off a sarcastic laughter.

"Shall we have a demonstration then?" Jihl said again as she went to the control pad and punched in some buttons, the giant steel door opened behind the wardens, revealing a bridge which opens to the sky outside. Jihl then looked at them and pulled in one of her pockets a glowing black orb.

"Is that a… materia?" Zack asked.

"It is! However, these dark summon materia came from the void, let me unleash its power and show you what death looks like." She gives off a nasty grin and went to walk at the plank, she extended her arm as she summoned the beast from the materia, "Lord of seas, show no mercy, turn the ever calm seas to a wicked tsunami! Dark Leviathan!"

Suddenly the sea from below began to form a giant whirlpool as it went bigger and bigger, a giant snakelike creature with dark scales and red eyes emerged from it. The summon looks exactly like Leviathan but has a dark aura to it.

Jihl went to turn back at them and said, "You wouldn't like what I'm about to do." She then went to Lebreau and drags her away from the warden holding her.

"What are you going to do to her!?" Gadot asked angrily.

"What else? Sacrifice her soul to the void by offering her as a lunch for dark Leviathan, an eidolon from the void.", she dragged Lebreau even harder and pushed her towards the edge of the plank as Lebreau struggled from her.

Gadot resisted and flailed his shackled arms from the warden holding him as he ran towards Lebreau, Jihl however took a gun from the holster strapped to her left leg and fired a bullet at Gadot hitting him on his right leg incapacitating him.

"Nooo!" Lebreau screamed in horror.

"Gadot!", Zack shouted as one of the soldier pointed a gun higher at Zack's chest level causing Zack to stop moving.

Angeal and Lumina stared as their eyes narrowed.

"Foul play Nabaat.", Lumina said in a hissing voice.

Jihl just gave them an evil grin and said, "Who's next? Who wants to be all bloody before being lunch?"

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends!", Lebreau shouted at Jihl. As she tried to snatch the gun away from behind her but Jihl put up a fight, the two women we're now struggling with the gun in their hands until Jihl pushed Lebreau hard making her fall over the plank and down towards Dark Leviathan.

Her friends were in shock as Gadot shouted, "breau!"

In an instant Angeal run fast towards Lebreau as soldiers fired at him but were able to evade the bullets, he ran past the wounded Gadot and the shocked jihl Nabaat and jumped from the plank.

A memory flashed back Lebreau's mind, a memory when she was still young her father used to take her somewhere where they can see the skies and the sea, she was happy and smiling.

'_I will always protect you… Lebreau.'_

'_Daddy…?'_

'_Daddy is that… you? I know you'll always protect me… you've always protected me… I… I just wanted to be with you and mom. I guess… this is already the end of the line for me daddy…'_

As the memory faded Lebreau fainted in midair with tears streaming down her face. Angeal who was falling towards her direction immediately grabbed her hand and held her close as two elegant white wings emerged from his right shoulder. Lebreau stirred a bit as she looked at her savior but wasn't able to see clearly all she could make out was the white wings and a feather which brushed against her cheek.

"An… angel…", she said as she drifts off to sleep.

**A/N: Branbal city is the only main city in Terra as per Final Fantasy IX. But I plan to mix some FFX map in Terra too so I made Branbal the capital city.**

**Selphie Tilmitt and Zell Dincht are part of final fantasy VIII.**

**That's all for today! Please R&R thank you!:D**


	13. Ifalna's Embrace

**Disclaimer: I do now own anything, Square Enix does.**

**Chapter 13 – Ifalna's Embrace**

* * *

They all finished eating as Aerith set her utensils on one side of the plate as she looked at the others who were done eating as well. Vanille leaned her head over Hope's shoulder as she gave a big yawn and scrubbed her eyes.

"Sleepy Vanille?", Hope asked his lover.

"Mmm… sort of.", Vanille said as she closed her eyes.

"Come on, let's go. You're not planning to sleep in the cafeteria are you?", Hope replied and chuckled.

Vanille stood up as Hope assisted her, Zell and Selphie stood up as well while Aerith remained still on her seat.

"Miss Aerith? Are you going to stay here?", Selphie asked as the others looked at her direction.

Aerith sighed and said, "No, I'm… I think I'm going to wait a little more."

"The General must have been really tired so maybe he just slept in his room.", Zell said.

"You must be right, I think I'll just go back to my room and talk to him tomorrow.", Aerith said as she gave them a smile.

Everyone nodded and went to return their tray of food to the counter. They all went outside the halls and everyone was talking about the missions they have accomplished so far. They were all laughing at Selphie's story about Zell getting his hotdog sandwiches eaten by a hedgehog during one of their missions and Zell went ballistic. They come across an intersection as Zell and Selphie waved them goodbye and headed towards the fork to the left while Hope and Vanille went towards the right. Aerith continued walking straight until she reached a fork, she heads towards the right and gave a long look at Sephiroth's door. She held the knob of her room and gave another glance at his door then turned the knob of her door open. But before she entered her room she immediately closed it back again and runs back to where she came from.

* * *

"Mog Now!", Lumina shouted as she cast a firaga spell around her and her friends. "Quake!", she slammed her fist on the ground as it shook hard rendering everyone unbalanced and destroying the ground beneath her and her friends as they fell down. Once on the ground, Lumina cast a Blizzaga spell to block the hole connecting their place and that of the prison room. She looked at Zack who just throw the pile of rubble away, as Gadot knocked one of the stones that fell on him as well. Lumina walked towards Gadot and asked, "Are you alright? Can you walk?"

"I'll try.", he replied. Zack run towards him and assisted him.

"I'll help you, let's go."

"Thanks man. But Angeal, what is he?" Gadot asked Zack confused.

"Let's just say he's an angel okay?"

"What are you guys doing? We better hurry! That Ice will not be there to block them from our path for long. Let's meet Angeal and Lebreau on the sky bikes."

Zack and Gadot nodded and started moving.

Angeal cast a wall spell on him as he carries the unconscious Lebreau in his arms. He flew quickly around the Palamecia trying to dodge and escape the patrol planes chasing him. Suddenly the communication device hooked on his ear beeped, it was Lumina who spoke.

"Angeal can you hear me? Please respond."

"Yes, I hear you loud and clear."

"How is Lebreau?"

"She's fine, she's just unconscious."

"Good, do you happen to know where we parked our sky bikes inside the Palamecia? We'll meet you there, we have Gadot with us."

"Roger that. I'm on my way."

Angeal flew faster and cast a comet spell on the patrol ships following him destroying them. He then cast a Flare spell on one of the walls of the Palamecia creating a hole in it and entered. He carried Lebreau bridal style as he run down the halls of the Palamecia.

* * *

Aerith came back in front of Sephiroth's door on her hands was a tray of food. She held the tray on one hand as she breathed in deeply before knocking on his door.

"Sephiroth? Are you still awake?", she said, no response. She breathed deeply again as she softly knocks on his door. "Sephiroth?" Her calls and knocks were still unanswered, _'Patience Aerith, patience…' _she mentally told herself.

She knocked on his door for the third time and said, "Sephiroth? This is Aerith, I didn't come to talk don't worry, I… I just came to-"her words got cut off as she heard the door clicked. It was halfway open as Sephiroth stood in front of her with the door partially covering him. He looked at Aerith then to the tray of food then looked at the floor.

"What do you want?", He asked, his voice cold, calculating.

"I just came here to give you this.", she said as she offered him the tray of food she's carrying. "I didn't see you at the cafeteria, I thought you might be hungry so I brought this." She added smiling.

Sephiroth just looked at her then closed his eyes and said, "I appreciate the offer but just take it back. I'm not hungry." He finished and as he was about to close the door, Aerith put her right foot forward preventing the door from closing.

"What?", Sephiroth asked irritated.

"You must eat! You didn't eat anything yet and besides you just recovered from the venom. You need all source of strength you can get.", she said firmly.

"I'm not a weakling Aerith, I won't easily go down with lack of food or sleep. I'm no ordinary human, I think you're forgetting the fact that I'm-"

"A product of the Jenova project, I'm a monster blah blah blah…", Aerith finished his statement. Sephiroth's eyes were wide with shock at her reply and just pushed the door close but Aerith didn't let him. She tried to fit herself in.

"Just get out!", Sephiroth snarled.

"I won't!", she said forcing herself inside. "If you still try to close the door you'll squish me, is that what you wanted to happen Sephiroth? A squished Aerith right on your doorstep?"

Sephiroth gave out an irritating sigh as he left the door and proceeded inside his room. Aerith giggled and followed inside as she closed the door behind her. The room was dimly lit since the table lamp on his bedside table was the only light from the room, she placed the tray of food on top of the centerpiece table. She then took a seat on the couch as she gave a long look at Sephiroth's direction who was currently sitting on his bed facing the window. The moon was glowing bright as it directly illuminates the sitting figure on the bed. Aerith can't help but marvel at his features as the moon gave him an almost ethereal look.

'_He's… breathtaking.'_ She mentally thought to herself. It's as if Sephiroth read her mind he instantly stood up and walked towards her direction. This is the only time she noticed that he was only wearing his pants. Aerith quickly turned her gaze away as she was already blushing hard.

"C-could you put something on? It's improper to face a girl bare naked you know."

Sephiroth ignored her and said coldly, "I don't need to be so formal with you, it was you who intrude a man's sleeping quarters, if you can't hold your ground looking at me like this then better get out."

Aerith stood up and looked at him directly in the eye then said in a firm manner, "Look mister, I came here to bring you your dinner, I was worried that you might be hungry or not getting enough nutrition, after all we haven't ate anything yet for the whole day. I thought that maybe just like me, you're too tired to eat. And now, the way you talked to me, is that supposed how you should say thank you for someone who cares for your well being?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and gave a loud "hmph!", before turning his back against her. He walked towards the window then looked at her and said, "Thank you, but I would appreciate if you would take that tray with you on your way outside."

At this statement, Aerith turned her gaze down, Sephiroth somewhat felt guilty but remained silent and cold. She then lifted her head and gave him a sweet sad smile and said, "Very well… You're right, I shouldn't have intrude, it was improper of me. But the food, I won't take it with me, I'll just leave it here in case you feel hungry during the night at least there's food waiting for you right here." She then proceeded towards his door. Sephiroth felt a strong pang of guilt inside his chest, it aches and he doesn't know why, this kind of guilt, he forgot all about it, but why does his chest ache with so much guilt towards Aerith? He heard the door closed behind him. He was being unfair, yes, he was being unfair towards her he then clenched his left hand into fists as he ran towards his door and opened it.

Aerith was already holding the door to her room when she saw Sephiroth standing at his doorstep, her eyes were wide with shock but then turned her gaze down and said the words, "Goodnight Sephiroth, sweet dreams." in a very soft manner as she was about to open the door to her room, Sephiroth immediately went beside her and put a hand on hers. Aerith was surprised as she looked up at him.

"Thank you for the dinner… Would you like to come inside my room…? I…", he paused then continued, "I'll tell you about your mother."

* * *

As Angeal was running down the halls, PSICOM soldiers cross paths with him, but he takes them all down with spells. Lebreau is still unconscious on his arms as he kept on running down the halls and taking a turn on a left path. They just came in here once but he definitely knows where the hangar in which they parked those sky bikes. As he was running down the path he encountered five PSICOM soldiers, he was about to cast a fire spell when the wall beside the soldiers exploded casting off debris between Angeal and knocking the PSICOM soldiers unconscious, he covered the unconscious Lebreau on his arms, protecting her from the debris.

When the smoke of dust faded, Angeal's eyes went wide as he saw three figures emerged from the wall. it was Lumina, Zack and Gadot. "Guys!", Angeal exclaimed delighted to see his allies.

"Yo! Angeal!", Zack replied delighted to see his mentor.

Lumina immediately approached Lebreau and said, "I think she's okay, she might just be exhausted or something. Let's go! The hangar is this way hurry before Jihl caught up with us or we're dead!" she quickly run and hopping over the unconscious soldiers. The others followed her lead.

As they approached the big steel door Lumina called in Mog and cast a thundaga spell to crash the lock system. The steel door opened before them and they all went inside.

"Alright, down these halls is a door to the far right, that's another way towards the hangar in which we parked the sky bikes, let's hurry up!", she said as she quickly run.

Zack walked in a pace in which Gadot can keep up while Angeal followed behind them. They arrived at the door Lumina spoke of but the steel door was locked, Lumina was about to use a thundaga spell on the security panel when suddenly it turned into ice.

"What!?", Lumina said when suddenly there was a blast from the wall behind them. They all looked behind towards the direction of the explosion and saw a tall man dressed in a black formal suit. He has blonde hair down to his shoulders with bangs covering his forehead. He faced them and stretched his right arm. A big scythe like weapon with crystal blades appeared on his hand. Zack assisted Gadot and let him lean back on the locked steel door as he turned to face the enemy behind while Angeal did the same with Lebreau. The man with the crystal weapon stopped a few distances away from them and as the fog of dust faded he started to speak in a brooding manner, "That's far enough."

Everyone narrowed their eyes but then the man stared at Lumina and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Serah? Is that you… Serah?" He said as he lowered his weapon and tried to approach her but Lumina cast a thundara spell in front of the man.

"Don't come any closer! And I'm not Serah, my name's Lumina! Serah is dead!", She replied coldly.

The man stared at her in confusion but then closed his eyes, smiled and laughed sarcastically then said, "Right, you're not Serah, I thought you are her at first glance, but Serah's entirely different. Serah may be dead but not for long, I will bring her back. Serah and I will be reunited once again!"

"No way… Could it be… Snow?", Gadot said as he tried to take a peek at the man they were about to face. When he saw him he called out, "Snow! It's me Gadot! So you're alive pal! I'm glad to see you again!" He stood up and tried to approach his friend but Lumina stopped him.

"He's Snow! Why are you stopping me Lumina?"

"He's not the same person you guys knew, this one works for the Legion of Chaos.", Lumina replied, her gaze not leaving Snow.

"What? Snow wouldn't do that I'm sure he'll come around, c'mon let me talk to him.", He said, but Lumina still stopped him.

"I said he's different! Look at his eyes! They're full of madness!"

Snow smirked at Lumina's statement and said, "And what if I work for the Chaos? I need to force Etro's gate open so I'll see Serah once again! Those who will try to stop me will be dead!" he then readied himself with his weapon as he jumped towards them, Zack blocked the incoming attack.

"I'll kill all of you and bring Serah back!" Snow snarled at Zack as Zack pushed him away.

"Go on guys, open the door, I'll slow him down.", Zack told them. Lumina immediately melted the ice on the lock panel with her fire spell and cast thundaga to crush the lock system forcing the door open.

"Hurry get inside!", Lumina told them. Zack still engages a battle with Snow as Angeal scooped Lebreau's sleeping form as he glanced at Zack and said, "I'll expect you to be there before we leave."

"Don't worry about me! Hurry just go!", Zack replied.

Angeal nodded and run following Lumina, but Gadot hesitated, he's still standing watching the battle ensue between his old friend Snow and his newfound ally Zack. He clenched his hands into fists as he ignored the pain on his leg caused by the gunshot wound and dashed forward stopping the battle between Zack and Snow.

"Gadot!", Zack shouted.

"Stay out of my way Gadot!", Snow shouted at him.

Gadot pushed him away as he stepped in front of Zack and said, "Snow, stop this madness, do you exactly know what you're doing? You're trying to kill us!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing, and I don't care any less what the sacrifices are as long as I see Serah again!", Snow scowled at Gadot.

"Just for Serah you don't even care who's gonna be killed or die in the process? What happened to being a hero Snow?", Gadot replied back.

"When Serah was gone, I've lost all purpose to be a hero… It was Lightning, it's her fault that she died, and if lightning can't bring her back then I will at all costs, even if I have to keep on fighting and killing. Etro's gate must be opened in order for me to see her again!"

"Do you know exactly what you're saying? In order to open Etro's gate, lives of millions must be sacrificed all at once! Is that what you're trying to do, to commit a mass murder just for you to see your dead fiancé? Do you exactly think she'll like it?", Zack replied indignantly.

"Join us Snow, let's find a way to see Serah, I'm sure we'll be able to find one.", Gadot said as he offered an arm to his friend.

"Serah… she' everything to me and I…", Snow said as he looked at them fiercely and dashed towards them, Gadot pushed Zack aside as he blocked the incoming attack from Snow.

"I will never let you interfere!", Snow shouted as Gadot held Snow's weapon on its hilt.

"Go Zack! Flee from here! I'll handle Snow!"

"But Gadot!"

"Just Go!" Gadot replied defiantly.

Zack hesitantly backed away and said, "I'll see you later man. You better make it." He then started running off towards the direction of the hangar.

Gadot smirked and said to Snow, "Now, it's gonna be between you and me man."

"You'll regret this Gadot." Snow replied.

* * *

Lumina started her sky bike and it roared to life, Angeal put Lebreau on his sky bike and started its engine as well.

"Lumina, we have to wait for Zack and Gadot.", Angeal said to his ally.

"I know, but we can't wait more than ten minutes. Enemies might find us and it will be a futile escape.", Lumina replied.

"They'll make it, I'm sure, I believe in them."

Lumina just simply nodded as both she and Angeal turned their glance on the hallway leading outside where they met Snow.

* * *

It was an awkward silence as Aerith sat on the couch while Sephiroth was eating his dinner. None of them have spoken for what seem like hours but in reality it was just a matter of minutes. Aerith just stared at her companion while he eats. Sephiroth glanced at her shyly then turned his gaze away and said, "What part of the story you would want to hear about your mother?"

Aerith straightened herself and said, "Uhmm… I'm not exactly in a hurry so I suggest you should finish your dinner first."

Sephiroth put down his utensils as well as the tray of food down on the table, he then wiped his mouth with the table napkin included on the tray and put it down as well. He turned to look at Aerith and said. "It's alright, I can do both things at the same time. Ask anything, I'll answer to the best of my ability.",

Aerith frowned and said, "Are you sure? You might lose your appetite, after all we just feel hungry for the first twenty minutes and after that you don't feel like eating. If you're bothered about me, don't be, I'm a very patient person." She flashed a sweet smile after speaking.

Sephiroth just stared at her and said, "I swear I'll finish this up if that's what you're worried about." He then picked up the tray again and started eating.

Aerith just stood up and went to the window. She looks at the bright light emanating from the full moon outside.

"The moon is rather beautiful tonight don't you think? When I was a kid, I used to be scared of it, after all I'm scared of the sky before too." Aerith said smiling while still looking at the moon.

Sephiroth swallowed the food he was eating and asked, "Why were you afraid of the moon and the sky?"

"Well, it feels like it's sucking me in, but I get over it through time.", she finished her statement with a giggle.

Sephiroth started eating his dinner again it was almost done when Aerith went back to the seat across him.

"So, from what I saw back then at the training room, it was your memory wasn't it? And… what I saw was real, you knew her and me. But how? How is it possible that I don't know you nor remember you? Did we even meet back then?", Aerith asked her eyes intently fixed on his cyan ones.

Sephiroth turned his gaze away from her piercing emeralds as he drank some water from his glass and said, "It was indeed one of the memories I have, I knew your mother when I was eight years old and I knew you as well. The first time I've met her was in the laboratory back in Shinra."

*********************FLASHBACK******************** ****

"Alright, everything is stable. Next time I'll have you kill some class B monsters, you're actually getting better with this.", Hojo said as he gave out a laugh and continued, "The President will be very much pleased with the results. Alright boy you can take a rest now. I'll have you called out again if I need anything else."

A young boy with shoulder length silver hair was heaving, blood splattered all over his clothing and on his face, in his hands was a one hand sword.

"Professor, I think Sephiroth was still in shock, he almost died in that test by the way. Would you like to give the boy some tranquilizers?", a lab assistant asked Hojo.

"Hmm… go ahead place him on the operating table, I'll give the shot myself.", Hojo said. Two lab assistants carried Sephiroth to the table and Hojo pricked the flesh on his right deltoid to infuse him with a tranquilizer, Sephiroth immediately fell asleep.

His eyes opened and saw whitewashed walls, _'I'm in my usual cage again.'_ He thought as he shifted to a sitting position. This time the lab staff were quite noisy, Sephiroth looked around and saw people crowding over something. He stood up and tried to take a peek, a beautiful woman with a little bundle on her arms was sitting inside Hojo's office. As Sephiroth looked closely, he knew the woman was crying while holding the bundle close to her.

'_Another victim.' _he thought and walked away.

A year has passed since he first caught sight of the woman who was crying inside Hojo's office. Now he was asked to wait for Hojo inside his laboratory for his 'appointments and checkups' as what they've put it. He roamed around the lab while the Professor was not there. He suddenly heard a hymn coming from somewhere, the voice was lovely and he can't help but look for the person who was singing. He walked and stopped right in front of a prison cell on the farthest end of the laboratory.

"Hello.", a soft voice came from inside the cell. The woman with long mahogany brown hair was sitting and cradling a bundle on her arms, he can't be mistaken, she was the same woman whom he saw crying inside Hojo's office a year ago. She was beautiful and she was actually smiling at him.

"You're quite young, what are you doing inside the laboratory?", she asked as she approached him, the prison bars in between them.

"I have an appointment with the professor.", he told her.

"Really? With Hojo? Are you… being studied too?", she asked concerned.

Sephiroth just nodded and said, "They say I'm special, that I'm not ordinary. They need to keep an eye out for me always."

"I see… your eyes, they're glowing, is it mako?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"They're beautiful."

"But they're not natural. Yours is much prettier, the color reminds me of the lifestream."

The woman giggled at his statement and said, "Why thank you. You are such a cute child, by the way I'm Ifalna what's yours?"

"Sephiroth."

"That's a unique name, it seems to me like it is synonymous to supremacy."

"My mother gave it to me."

"Then truly you must be very special to her, after all she really thought of a wonderful name for you. Where's your mother? Is she waiting outside?"

"No, she… died when I was born, I was taken in by President Shinra in this facility."

"I'm sorry… what about your father?"

"No idea… they don't tell me anything aside from my mother's name."

"I see… well let's not talk about it, no sad memories okay?" she said as she flashed him a smile. "Oh by the way, I want you to meet my daughter." She lowered the bundle in her arms and Sephiroth saw a year old baby with bright green eyes and chestnut brown hair. He was puzzled but tried to touch her cheek, as his fingers almost reached the baby she hold his hand and giggled.

"She likes you!", Ifalna said chuckling.

"She do?", Sephiroth asked warily, Ifalna just nodded and said, "Sephiroth, she's Aerith."

"Aerith… it's a beautiful name."

"You think so? I thought of a name closer to the word 'Earth' so I think Aerith sounds closer."

"Earth?"

"Something my Ancestors calls our Planet." She said smiling.

***************END OF FLASHBACK********************

"Miss Ifalna wears the sweetest smiles, she's a very loving person that all of the laboratory staff were so fond of her. She seldom cries, but you can still see the traces of sadness and pain in her eyes even when she smiles after every laboratory sessions. She keeps saying she's alright but everyone knows the pain she's going through whenever Hojo would test something on her. I know how she feels, because I know that what Hojo does to me, he also do it to her. Mako infusions were painful it seeped through your veins as if burning them, tearing them apart. I receive above human capacity of Mako infusions every week, escalating them to higher dosage whenever my body develops a tolerance. Aside from Mako infusions, Hojo injects different kinds of venoms, paralysis, virus and other ailments unto me in order for me to develop immunity, thus making me stronger and resistant to diseases or ailments."

"Miss Ifalna was the mother I never had, and I always dreamed of my mother would be so loving and caring like her. I always visit her cell every night when everyone was already asleep, for four long years I was there. I cared for you like a younger sibling you were five years old then. She would tell me about the world and the wonders of death and rebirth, to give what is due to the Planet as the Planet has been selflessly giving us what she has. She would always tell me about how the Cetra saved this Planet from a calamity that almost turned the whole continent and even the world into chaos if it weren't for their sacrifices, though she never mentioned that the calamity was Jenova. Everything seems alright until one night I heard Hojo speaking with the President in Hojo's office. I was supposed to have an appointment with him that time but the President was making arrangements regarding Hojo's studies. I overheard the things they were discussing."

********************FLASHBACK********************* *

"I have been devoting a huge portion of my income to your research studies Hojo, you know for a fact that I cannot sustain both projects at the same time. What I want is for the Cetra project to continue but at this rate we have to drop the SOLDIER project. With all this war with Wutai going on for quite a long time now, casualties on my side have been a great deal. I have decided to fund the weapons development more in order to create advanced weaponries for me to gain power against Wutai. And hopefully bring this war to an abrupt end, this war is bad for my business, I have to establish a reactor in Wutai so I could gain more, with Wutai being one of the largest and strongest countries here on continent seven, it would really bring a huge positive impact on my business especially I aim for monopolizing electrical power all over the world."

"But mister President, SOLDIER project is going well especially Sephiroth is showing desirable results up to this point. Enhanced anatomy, intelligence, agility and strength beyond human capacity, my study is going quite well, if we continue to fund the SOLDIER project, Sephiroth will definitely bring you control and dominance on continent seven and in the long run, the whole world will be at your feet. Human evolution is here, there's no way I can drop this study, this one has been going on for the longest time, if you want we could set the Cetra project aside first, and once everything turns out smoothly we'll proceed with the Cetra project.", Hojo bargained.

"Hmm… very well, I'd like to see Sephiroth's performance by tomorrow. We happen to detain a Wutain assassin during one of our encounters with Wutain forces. That boy should not focus on killing mindless beasts instead he should man up to kill the true enemies of Shinra Corporation. If I saw exemplary result tomorrow I'll continue to fund this project."

"I'll guarantee you'll be pleased with what you will see.", Hojo said assuring the President.

That night, Sephiroth tried to see Ifalna to seek comfort but found that her usual cell was empty, even Aerith was taken with her. He couldn't sleep well that night and by the time the sun rises up the next day, he was escorted by one of Hojo's lab assistant towards his office. He finds himself strapped on an operating table as he knew Hojo would again infuse him with larger dosage of mako, the writhing pain brought upon by the infusion was too much but he was instructed not to show any signs of pain not even a grimace. After the infusions he was made to run on a treadmill with a speed of 15mph.

"Alright that's enough I think you're good to go." Hojo instructed as he pointed on one of his assistants and said, "Prepare him, the President will watch the duel at exactly 11 o'clock am. Give him a sword as a weapon no guns, no bombs and definitely not even a shield, just a sword. I want the President to know the extent of Sephiroth's capabilities of being the model of human evolution.", he finished his statement with a sarcastic laugh and went out of the testing room.

Sephiroth was too exhausted as a female lab assistant assisted him towards a dressing room. After he took an abrupt rest, Sephiroth was dressed in a Shinra SOLDIER uniform and in his hand, a sword provided to Shinra MPs.

"Are you ready? The President is already waiting, the one you're going to fight this time is different than your previous training exercises.", the female assistant told him.

"I know, it's a Wutain assassin, a high ranking officer. It's not going to be just a mindless beast as the President himself put it.", Sephiroth said in a cold tone.

"Take care.", the woman just said as she tapped Sephiroth's shoulder.

The newly built VR training room was the place for the death battle to take place as the President took his seat with Hojo behind him. Sephiroth came face to face with his opponent, a detained Wutain assassin. The battle ensues as soon as everything around them turned into a wasteland, they dashed immediately at each other, Sephiroth's eyes were glowing as resulted from the mako infusion. He felt a burning passion for battle as both of them became a blur, only the sound of clashing blades can be heard.

The President watches in astonishment as a young boy of thirteen, Sephiroth shows signs of unmatched battle stats, he dodged every blow directed at him with finesse as he countered them with swift yet lethal strikes. The battle did not last for more than an hour as the Wutain assassin lay bloodied all over the floor. Sephiroth showed minimum sign of exhaustion as shown by his rapid breathing. The enemy lay unconscious but still breathing. Sephiroth was about to deliver the final blow when Ifalna's words flashed through his mind.

'_The only way to live free is to follow not what others dictates but what your heart tells you to do. Always follow your heart Sephiroth, so you'll live without regrets.'_

Sephiroth stopped the blade as its pointed end touches the bare skin of the soldier's neck. Hojo stood up quickly from his seat as his hands clenched into fists. The President simply shook his head, a man in black garb went inside the training room and walked behind Sephiroth then said, "What are you doing? Why did you stop? Show no mercy and kill the enemy right now."

Sephiroth was breathing rapidly as the blade in his hands remains still. The President stood up and said something to Hojo, but Hojo tried to protest as the President placed a hand on his shoulder and went out of the training room his bodyguards following behind him. Hojo's head went limp then gazed at Sephiroth his brows furrowed.

"What's the matter Sephiroth? You executed every single move I taught you perfectly, all you have to do now is slit this guy's throat.", the man told him.

"I… I can't do it!", Sephiroth dropped the sword to his side leaving the Wutain soldier alive.

The man picked up the sword as he turned Sephiroth to face him. Hojo was now inside the arena watching intently on what's going to happen next.

"You know exactly what will happen if you failed to kill your enemy right?"

Sephiroth just turned his gaze intently on the Wutain soldier. The man in black garb took Sephiroth's chin as he made him look his way. Sephiroth just stared blankly at him as the man slashed Sephiroth's right cheek using the sword and pushed him down the floor. Sephiroth didn't shed a tear, nor even showed a sign of pain.

"Does it hurt?", the man asked.

"No.", Sephiroth answered coldly.

"That wound will remind you that once you lose your focus during battle, you'll end up being killed by your enemy." The man said as he severe the head of the Wutain soldier from its neck.

Hojo walked towards Sephiroth and pulled him up, Sephiroth didn't even spare him a glance as Hojo backslapped him on his left cheek.

"You're a disappointment! The President spent all his gil on you and yet this is how you will repay him? You must learn where you stand boy! I'll try to bargain with him again or else I'll lose my job! I can't afford to lose my experiments!", Hojo then went outside angrily as Sephiroth stood there.

The female lab assistant walked towards him and tapped his shoulder, Sephiroth didn't even move.

"You want to see Miss Ifalna?", the female asked smiling.

Sephiroth looked at her immediately with wary eyes.

"I'll take you to her just don't tell anybody I let you see her okay?"

Sephiroth nodded as the woman smiled again and said, "Come, let's clean your wound first I'll tell you where she is so you could sneak at her prison cell tonight. She's been moved since Hojo ordered the cells in the main lab to be emptied because he ordered for new monsters to be taken in his lab."

The female lab assistant put an arm around his shoulders as Sephiroth followed.

******************END OF FLASHBACK*********************

Aerith bowed her head and closed her eyes, Sephiroth noticed the gesture and asked, "What's the matter? Are you sleepy?"

Aerith shook her head then face him again, Sephiroth noticed the tears coming pouring from her eyes as she rubs them off.

"I-I'm sorry… I was just… please go on with your story. I'm sure the next thing that happened there was what I saw from the training room right?", she said in between sobs.

Sephiroth just nodded and continued with his story.

"I told myself that I'll do anything to gain freedom so I thought by being a SOLDIER I would earn a great favor from him. I strive hard and trained myself to kill my emotions during battle, to never lose my focus while in combat, to never hesitate. And in that same year I became a First Class SOLDIER and received Masamune, the friend I only have during my battles. The very first elite warrior of Shinra, I proved myself by destroying strong Wutain frontlines and taking down one of their defense fortress. I went back to Midgar as a Hero, labeled as the man who put Wutai in a losing situation by limping them off with one of their defense fortress. I have earned Shinra's trust and favor, I have earned everybody's respect and admiration. Because of that, I wasn't able to visit your mother often anymore. I'm always dispatched in Wutai to plan strategies and initiate attacks. Two years later upon my return I was called in for an emergency, that emergency was that two of Hojo's precious specimens were able to break loose, that someone must have unlocked the prison cell."

Aerith interrupted and said, "I somehow remember the part I was seven when we escaped Shinra labs, all I remember though was just the train station. That's what I want to know, why do I not remember anything?"

Sephiroth gave a deep sigh and said, "The reason your mother tried to escape Shinra was because Hojo already did too much."

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked.

"Hojo immersed you in a mako bath which caused fluctuation in your consciousness driving you into a near coma state. Same case with the puppet."

"His name is Cloud."

"Whatever.", Sephiroth said as he stood up and walked towards the window and continued. "A serious case of Mako addiction, that's what happened to you, I assumed that must be the main reason why you can't remember anything at all."

**************FLASHBACK***************

Sephiroth kept running down the halls and finally caught up with the prisoner he was tasked to retrieve.

"Stop, I won't let you get away any further.", Sephiroth said as the shadows quivered in the dark. He walked slowly towards the target as the shadow tried to hide from him.

"Please let us go! Give me and my daughter the freedom we deserve!" a woman's voice pleaded.

Sephiroth immediately stopped dead on his tracks, that voice was the one he's been longing to hear during the two years he's been away.

"Miss… Ifalna?"

The shadow immediately jumped out from the shadows and faced him her eyes filled with tears and in her arms she carries the unconscious and unresponsive Aerith.

"Sephiroth!" she immediately run towards him as Sephiroth embraced the woman she came to look up to as a mother.

"What happened to Aerith?"

"I don't know, Hojo took her from me said he's going to try something out on her and when they returned her to me, she's already like this!"

Sephiroth observed Aerith intently and saw the blank stare and dilated pupils, "This is a serious case of Mako addiction! That bastard!"

"What will happen to my daughter Sephiroth?" Ifalna asked crying.

"Hushed now Miss Ifalna, first we must get away from here, I'm sure she'll be fine, we have to find a safe place where you can perform your healing spells to purge the mako out of her system. With your abilities, I'm sure she'll be fine. Please calm down and focus on escaping, I'll help you get away from here." Sephiroth said as he carried Aerith and run down the halls in the opposite direction from where he came from while Ifalna followed behind him

They were able to reach the exclusive elevator used by highly valuable Shinra Personnel, Sephiroth used his keycard and accessed the elevator. They went inside immediately.

"Where are we going?", Ifalna asked.

"There's an emergency exit I'll show you, use that to get out of this building and escape from Midgar as far as you can. If you weren't able to escape Midgar I'm sure they'll still find you and held you captives again. I don't want you and Aerith to suffer here for the rest of your lives, Shinra may be a paradise to some, but those under the custody of Hojo it is not."

As soon as the elevator reached the basement, Sephiroth put the unconscious Aerith in Ifalna's arms and said, "Straight towards the right is a fire exit, used it to climb to the ground floor. You will see a steel door which says 'Emergency Exit Only', use it to get out of here."

"Come with us Sephiroth!", Ifalna offered tears fill her eyes.

Sephiroth smiled and embraced the woman before him as he pet Aerith's hair and said, "The price of freedom is steep, if we both escape they'll hunt us forever even up to the edge of the world, Shinra can't let all of his most valuable possessions be gone all at once. I'll stay here and I will create a diversion to cover up your escape."

"But!"

"It's alright Miss Ifalna… I really can't go… this is what I already consider home despite the bad memories here. Obeying orders is the only way I know how to live, but just this once, I'll obey what my heart tells me to do."

"Sephiroth…"

"You told me once, that I should always follow my heart, but it's not possible in my case, however at least just this once, allow me to do something in order to prevent any regrets for myself."

"I really wish you could come with us. It's just sad to part like this, Aerith wasn't able to say good bye to you." Ifalna said as she began to shed new tears.

Sephiroth wiped her tears and said with a smile, "It's alright, I'm sure someday we'll see each other again. And by that time, I know, I'll be truly free."

Ifalna nodded as Sephiroth embraced her one last time then Ifalna rushed to where Sephiroth instructed her to go.

Sephiroth immediately went to the laboratory and snapped his fingers creating one explosion after another creating a diversion in the security system.

************************END OF FLASHBACK*********************

Sephiroth stopped his story as he looked at the floor then walked towards the seat across Aerith and drink another glass of water.

"What happened next?" Aerith asked.

"They eventually found out it was I who made you escape, I was punished for that act and they told me the Turks caught with you but found you both dead." Sephiroth finished.

"You really thought I died too?", Aerith asked.

"Yes… I lost a friend during my stay in the laboratory once when I was five, and then I lost a mother figure in my life, I thought I lost you too. Hojo made me feel that attachments to anyone can make me feel weak and deeply hurt inside that it would ruin me. From then on I decided to be distant to anybody and live solely for myself, I became cold and intimidating, I decided not to open up to others first nor to warm up towards them. I began to find purpose in leading my life as a SOLDIER and be a hero to everybody even if it's just for Shinra's ideals and not my own. I lost the true reason why I'm fighting, I began to like battles because that's what I'm made of, what I'm bred for. I thought I could forever live this way, but when I faced Elfe, the former leader of AVALANCHE and asked me the reason why I'm fighting, I was shaken. I don't know the answer, nor why am I still fighting.", Sephiroth replied as he turned his back against Aerith and walked towards the window looking at a far distance then continued, "That's all I know and that is all I can tell you."

Aerith clasped her hands to her chest as she bowed her head and closed her eyes, she then stood up and walked towards Sephiroth.

"Hey Sephiroth…", her sweet voice called out to him. As he glanced at her direction, Aerith immediately put her arms around him as she lean against his chest. Sephiroth was shaken with what she did.

"My mom used to embrace you like this and you love it when she's doing that. Isn't that right?"

Sephiroth was silent at her gesture as Aerith began to hum a melody while her arms were still around him. As she was doing this, she then felt Sephiroth shifted as he buried his face on her hair and hesitantly put an arm around her waist and another on her back.

'_I apologize for… everything… I wasn't strong enough, if only I had known you are well everything would have been different.'_ he thought to himself as he tightened his embrace on her.

An image of a young Sephiroth happily and peacefully smiling in Ifalna's loving embrace flashed inside Aerith's mind, her mother smiling sweetly and humming a sweet and lovely melody to a boy who turned out to be a man who tried to destroy the world because of the people who took control of his entire life.

'_It would have been different if only you knew I'm alright, I know it would… I just know…' _she thought as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Sorry it took so long, as I've informed you my dear readers before I'm having a cosplay event this weekend so I'm pretty busy with the preparations and all. Here's a long chapter for you guys, hope you like it! I want this chapter to look like what they do to anime, a flashback, then back to the present telling the story then a flashback and etc. I hope you get the picture haha!**

**Sephiroth's background story was entirely my idea, I just somehow felt that Seph and Aerith did meet back in the labs so It's really hard to think of a cause on why Aerith doesn't remember anything at all about Sephy, after all back in the game she never even heard of him nor met him as per her statements. So it's really difficult until I thought of Cloud's case it was a light bulb moment, Cloud was able to regain his memory with the help of Tifa, for Aerith who has no one but her mother who knew her, those memories were blank, well yeah that's just a silly idea of mine hope you appreciate this chapter.**

**Sorry for the grammars I'm not pretty good...T_T**

**I would love reviews thankies!^_^**


End file.
